Total Drama Island
by GoldEmblem
Summary: Twenty-two campers are competing on Camp Wawanakwa for a prize of ten thousand dollars! But here's the catch, they are fan-fiction authors that I call friends and that I love to pick on. Even I'm in it! Will Angel prove to be an unpredictable opponent? Will Gold reveal his face? And will Michael stop crying?
1. Episode 1: Not-So-Happy Campers Part 1

**Episode 1: Not-So-Happy Campers Part 1**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters involved with the show. The characters you see here (besides Chris and Chef) are based off of real TD Fanfic authors. So I have no control or right over them as well.

Note- As I said, the contestants you see here are based off of real TD Fanfic authors that I call friends. And to honor this friendship, why not write fanfics about them? Hmm? The challenges you see will be just like the show but be prepared to see different amusing relationships and conflicts.

Feel free to root for your favorite character. We try to give them as much personality as possible.

Now let's get on with the show!

* * *

 **Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!**

* * *

Out in the middle of Muskoka, Ontario, a dock was shown. It was a camp of sorts. And with this camp, there was nature everywhere. Because it was a camp. No duh.

Chris McLean, a man in his 30s-40s grinned at the camera, popping out from below and grinning like the (sadistic) host he was. Wait? Sadistic? Haha! I didn't say anything. Shhh.

"Yo!" Chris greeted. "We're coming to you live at Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere, in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show, right now!"

"Here's the deal, 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp," Chris explained as he grinned. "They will compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers."

"Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down, the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Loser Boat and leave Total Drama Island for good."

Chris then walks to a campfire area. With it are eleven tree stumps and torches stuck around and a marshmallow skewer lying on top of it conveniently.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic Campfire Ceremony where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow," Chris explained as he grabbed the skewer and ate the marshmallow. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

"To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other," Chris said as behind him was a grizzly bear holding a bowl of disgusting camp food infested with black flies.

Ignoring that, Chris continued on, showing them a camera, duct-taped to a tree.

"Every moment will be caught on one of hundreds of cameras situated all over camp," Chris grinned.

 **Who will crumble under the pressure?**

 **Who will survive black flies infesting disgusting food and bears?**

 **And who will you be rooting for?**

 **Find out, right here, right now on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **ISLAND**

* * *

(Cameras pan out from a tree, a rabbit hole, and from another tree. Slowly but surely, it begins to fly over Chris and over the high 80-foot mountain before diving down)

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

(Ryan is swimming with the fishes before noticing a shark swimming after a fish. The camera pans up out of the water)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(Zack is flexing his muscles on a drifting boat as suddenly an eagle flies by and drops its dropping on his head)

 _You asked me what wanted to be and I now I think the answer is plain to see_

(Nathan is just sitting there listening to music but Naomi comes and surprises him)

 _I wanna be famous_

(This surprise causes Nathan to drop his iPod and a bear runs over and carries it away with Nathan chasing after it, Jennifer stares at this in confusion)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(Velvet and Snake are attempting to row away from a waterfall but they fall anyway)

 _Go pack your bags I already won_

(Noel sits on a log jotting something down and is suddenly grabbed by a grinning Eugene but is hit into the Confessional)

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day_

(Katherine is surprised by this and runs off with a bunch of cats. The camera then pans into the cafeteria where Chef is cooking something for a tied up disgusted Autumn, a crying Michael and a calm Kenny)

 _Cause I wanna be famous_

(Jazz is seen attempting to remove Gold's mask)

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

(Samantha is jogging with Angel through the beach and jump back when they see Omar punching a shark...he smiles sheepishly)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Mist is on the docks waving her wand around. Photoshop makes it seem like she's actually waving around a magic wand)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Heather and Robbie sit awkwardly next to each other as Anna happily ships them two together; a whistling tune begins to play)

(TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND)

* * *

Chris stood at the dock, with his classy shining smile. From sea, to shining smiles.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris announced. "Alright, let's start introducing our campers. We told them all that they'd be staying at this five-star resort so if they seem a little T.O'd, that's probably why."

The first boat arrived. Out came the first camper to step foot onto the season. It was a medium-sized girl with green eyes, shoulder-length wavy brown hair, blue glasses, a t-shirt, shorts, and running shoes. She packed up large suitcases.

"Welcome to the island Velvet!" Chris grinned. "You're our first camper to have ever stepped on this island. That's considered an achievement don't you think?"

Velvet looked around.

"Um, I thought we'd be staying at a five-star resort," Velvet said. Chris snickered.

"Must be a typo," Chris snickered.

"A rather big typo," Velvet frowned.

The second boat arrived with the second camper to step foot on the island. That's another achievement. Only not that big of an achievement.

This camper was a male with messy brown hair. He wore a green shirt and shorts with a band-aid on his nose and a purple visor hat. A heart was the design for the green shirt. The boy grabbed his suitcases and walked forward, smiling.

"Eugene!" Chris chuckled. "How is life treating you?"

"Meh," Eugene shrugged.

"Meh?" Chris asked confused. "You're not asking why we're doing on an island instead of a resort?"

"Meh," Eugene repeated.

"Okay then," Chris rubbed his head. "Move along now."

"Meh," Eugene said.

"Do you have an illness or something?" Velvet asked, raising an eyebrow at Eugene. "Or is that really all you can say?"

Eugene looked at Velvet and shrugged.

"Meh," he said. Wonderful.

As this occurred, the third boat drove off leaving behind a girl with brown hair, fair skin, brown boots, and a striped shirt with small freckles on her face arrived. She wore shorts and some white socks can be noted.

"This is Anna everyone," Chris introduced Anna. Velvet and Eugene stared at her, crickets chirp.

"We have eyes, we can see," Velvet crossed her arms.

"Day one and already I'm being pestered by these kids," Chris sighed.

"It's alright Chris," Anna put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what will cheer you up. Love!"

"They don't call you The Romantic for nothing," Chris said, pushing her aside. "And our next camper is arriving! The tension is real as to who this is!"

"Meh," Eugene shrugged. Some cursing can be heard, but who cares?

Another girl walked off the boat. She looked menacing. She was had dark shoulder-length hair and was short and slim. Her eyes were wide and she wore a black jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. She wore black leggings and shoes. Oh man, could she be this season's main vi-

"This island is amazing," the girl smirked. "Totally perfect for art."

Wait what?

"Glad you enjoy it Jennifer," Chris chuckled. "We really put all the money we had into this! Too bad the others didn't acknowledge it."

"Meh," Eugene shrugged.

"It's beautiful Chris," Anna gave a comforting smile. "Just not what we were expecting."

"I was expecting a five-star resort," Velvet mumbled.

"They'll get used to it," Jennifer smirked. "As for now, it's time to draw my surroundings!"

She quickly took out a canvas and began to draw.

"An artist," Anna gasped. "I sense talent as well!"

"You bet you sense talent," Jennifer chuckled.

A boat arrived with someone on the tip of it. It was a male. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes, had an average height and wore glasses. He had a white button-up shirt that was not buttoned up, so it exposed his bare chest. A scar can be noted but that doesn't matter. He was of the Brazilian ethnic.

"Party time," the Brazilian grinned.

"Omar!" Chris announced. "You look happy."

"Of course I'm happy," Omar grinned. "This will be the sickest place to ha-wait...this isn't a five-star resort."

"You just noticed it now?" Velvet asked in disbelief.

"Well excuuuuuuse me princess," Omar frowned. "I was too busy rocking out to my jam."

He turned to Chris, a death glare sent right to his soul.

"McLean, I hate being lied to," Omar glared. Chris gulped.

"Haha certainly," Chris chuckled. "Won't happen again. Swearsies."

"...Good," Omar stopped glaring then grinned at the other three campers. "So, you're my competition? Good luck to you all!"

"Meh," Eugene shrugged.

Chris shook out of this newfound fear and jumped when the next camper appeared behind him. It was a male with dirty blonde hair and a black jacket with red headphones around his neck. He wore jeans and looked pretty bored.

"Nathan, you scared the crap out of me," Chris gasped.

"That's cool," Nathan walked past Chris and placed his headphones on.

"We are full of character aren't we," Anna smiled at the campers beside her.

"Meh," Eugene shrugged.

"Is that all you say?" Jennifer asked Eugene.

"Meh," Eugene shrugged.

"Someone should make a remix of that," Omar grinned at Eugene.

The next camper arrived from the next boat. It was a girl that wore an unzipped black jacket, a Ben and Jerry's shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and red running shoes. She had brown shoulder-length hair (everyone's having that these days) that was bound in a ponytail and she also had bangs. She wore a pair of dark blue glasses and bluish fingerless gloves. She also had a Taylor Swift 1989 World Tour hat, a rainbow bracelet on her right wrist, a purple slap bracelet on her left wrist, and a black rock necklace.

Gasp...wow. That was a lot.

"Samantha," Chris grinned.

"Chris," Samantha said.

Awkward silence with crickets chirping.

"I'll be over there," Samantha pointed, breaking the silence.

"Yeah yeah that's fine," Chris chuckled.

"Looking good," Omar grinned at Samantha. Nathan jammed to his Three-Day Grace and Eugene just looked at the ground.

"Thanks," Samantha told Omar.

"You don't talk much do you?" Anna asked.

"Honey, we've got two guys who don't talk much," Velvet placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Eugene here says one word, and that Nathan guy just jams to music."

"Your point?" Jennifer asked, overhearing the conversation.

"We're bound to have more quiet people arrive," Velvet replied.

She was correct. The next contestant was a skinny male wearing a cool but creepy scarred mask. He had black hair and wore a black T-shirt with ripped jeans.

"This is Gold everyone, isn't he adorable?" Chris grinned, bring Gold by his side.

"Creepy more like," Velvet said.

"Quiet too," Anna said.

"Meh," Eugene shrugged.

"You're touching me," Gold mumbled. "I don't like getting touched."

Chris chuckled as he released him from the hug.

"Hugged by a man in his 30s," Gold shivered. "Couldn't ask for another traumatizing experience."

"We've all had those experiences," Samantha chuckled.

Chris smiled at these interactions but then felt a presence. But somehow, he knew who it was.

"Kenny!" Chris grinned at a tall African-American male with shaved black hair and gray trench coat with brown pants.

"Hey Chris," Kenny smiled. "How's it hanging?"

"Awesomely!" Chris chuckled. Haha! Reference! Ahem.

"Cool," Kenny chuckled.

"Damn, he's tall," Omar noted.

"And chill," Jennifer nodded.

"So, you my competition?" Kenny chuckled at the campers.

"Totally," Samantha grinned.

"Huh what?" Nathan took off his headphones noting Kenny.

"Meh," Eugene shrugged.

"How's that Three-Day Grace going for ya?" Gold bluntly asked Nathan.

"How'd you know I was listening to it?" Nathan asked Gold.

"It's cranked up really loud," Gold pointed out. "And even though I hide my face, I don't hide my ears."

"Interesting," Nathan nodded. _He wears a mask? What the hell?_

 _Man, Three-Day Grace? I only know one song..._ Gold thought.

"Wanna be friends?' Nathan asked.

"Eh, why not?" Gold shrugged.

"That was a fast friendship," Jennifer blinked at Nathan and Gold.

"I ship it," Anna giggled.

"Friends are great," Kenny said. Was that really all he had to say?

"Hey hey hey!" a voice called from the next boat. It was girl with a slim body with dark brown eyes and dark brown shoulder-length hair with a mocha skin tone. She wore dark skinny jeans, a peach off shoulder top, a long gold necklace, and tan sandals.

"Welcome Angel!" Chris greeted. "To Camp Waw-"

Angel was already hugging all the girls and fist bumping all the dudes. Gold and Nathan were confused as heck.

"She's fast," Nathan noted.

"Name's Angel you guys," Angel gave a grin. "And it's time we have some fun on this island!"

"Yeah!" Omar cheered.

"Alright!" Samantha cheered as well.

"Fun you say?" a voice asked. A muscular male arrived in a black T-shirt and jeans with spiky black hair. "How about some fun with me?"

Angel looked at him and giggled, before pulling him into a headlock.

"You really need to work on flirting," Angel smirked. The males were wide-eyed at this.

"Yes you do Zack," Chris blinked. "Listen to the gal."

"Thanks Chrissy!" Angel giggled. Zack groaned before looking at the girls. He posed.

"That was embarrassing," Zack said. "But luckily, my manhood won't allow me to be embarrassed for long."

"What manhood?" Velvet whispered to Anna, clearly not impressed.

The next boat arrived which dropped off a chubby male. He wore an orange beanie and a simple T-shirt with shorts and sandals. He gave a small smile to the campers.

"Um, hey?" the chubby male asked.

"Hello Robbie!" Chris grinned. Immediately, Robbie blushed in embarrassment.

"Aw, he's blushing," Anna giggled. "I ship Chris and Robbie!"

"What?!" Chris gasped. "I'm straight!"

"You hugged me not long ago," Gold said, crossing his arms. "I say that makes you pretty guilty."

"I'm straight for sure," Robbie chuckled in embarrassment. "Ahem, I'll be, right behind you guys, where I'm out of notice."

Robbie hurriedly scooted to the back hoping no one will notice him.

"Shy one huh," Jennifer noted.

"He can hear you y'know," Zack told Jennifer.

"Yes, I know," Jennifer told Zack. "Wait, that's not the right response."

The next boat arrived with an odd girl. She wore a cat costume. And with her was a white beautiful cat. She had whiskers on her face, hand-drawn and blond hair can be noted as well.

"Katherine," Chris raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we tell you _not_ to bring Felicity along?"

"I know, I know," Katherine giggled. "But she will be so lonely without me. I had to bring her along."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Chris said.

"A cat costume?" Zack grinned. "That may be old, but it's still smoking."

Katherine giggled.

"Thanks Mr. Muscles," Katherine giggled.

"Zack," Zack corrected.

"Oh sorry, Zack," Katherine giggled. Felicity the cat hissed at Zack. Man, what's with the hatred on poor Zack?

The next boat arrived and tossed a boy off the boat with his suitcase. He wore a red T-shirt and khaki pants with beady, brown eyes and blond hair that stuck out everywhere. He started sobbing. Everyone was confused.

"Um, Michael?" Chris walked over to Michael. "Why are you crying?"

Michael continued to cry.

Chris cringed and pushed Michael to the other campers who just stared at him.

"Okay, who wants to be the one to put the baby bottle in the baby's mouth?" Omar asked.

"I'll do it!" Angel grinned. She picked up Michael and cradled, humming a tune. Michael continued to cry and soon, Angel dropped him.

"Angel!" Anna crossed her arms.

"He was soaking my shirt," Angel shrugged.

"Can't blame her on that," Nathan said.

"Meh," Eugene muttered at the crying Michael. And as the campers had to deal with the crying, the next camper arrived.

She had light black hair, and a black tank top with black leggings. She also had high heels on and looked quite basic.

"Our next camper is Heather," Chris grinned.

"So, this is the place?" Heather asked, carrying her luggage.

"Yep," Chris nodded.

"It doesn't look like a five-star-"

"Honey, we've been past that moments ago," Velvet told Heather.

"Oh, okay," Heather bit her lip. "Um, so, hi, my name is Heather and I'm-"

"Next camper is here!" Chris said, as the next camper arrived. The boy had tuft hair, white socks and sneakers and a blue jacket with shorts. He twiddled his fingers nervously.

"Snake!" Chris grinned. "You look nervous."

"MICROWAVE!" Snake yelled before covering his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

"Nothing," Snake shook his head. "It's just SAUSAGES!"

"What?" Omar snickered. "Did you suck one before you came here?"

Angel smacked him on the head.

"Violation of Code 136," Angel shook her head.

"What the heck is Code 136?" Omar groaned.

"Probably something to do with that remark you made," Nathan replied to Omar.

"So Snake, what kind of parent called you that huh?" Jennifer asked Snake.

"I don't know, BODY OIL!" Snake yelled again. Michael began to cry again.

"Oh great, the fire alarm sounded," Gold muttered.

"Good luck with that," Chris chuckled.

The next boat arrived with a girl who held a book. She had brown hair and blue eyes and wore a black dress and black eyeliner. Her hair was in pigtails and she had black and white socks on with black boots. She also had black lipstick and a nose piercing. She walked across the dock, reading her book, leaving her suitcases behind.

"Autumn!" Chris announced, before sticking to confusion. "Um, you gonna get that?"

"Get what?" Autumn asked.

"Your suitcases?" Chris asked.

"I thought you were going to get it, after all it's a- OH F*CKING DAMMIT!" Autumn was treated with a surprise when she held that book down. "I hate camp!"

"Back of the line," Omar jerked his thumb to where Robbie was at. "We all got T.O'd."

Autumn grumbled as she stood beside Robbie who raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Autumn raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Robbie shook his head, blushing from embarrassment.

Chris grinned as he stared in the success of those who were sulking. Quite frankly, he was grinning at Autumn. Creep.

The eighteenth boat arrived with a male. He was wearing a gray jacket and had shorts on. Most prominent feature was that smile he wore on his face and the short coffee colored hair he had.

"Ryan!" Chris grinned, offering handshake. Ryan returned it politely.

"Chris McLean," Ryan grinned. "It's an honor to meet you dude."

"Finally," Chris grinned. "Someone who actually finds it an honor to meet me."

"Oh, did we have to do that?" Nathan asked. "Sorry, didn't think it was part of the required circumstances."

"Oh, go back to listening to One Direction or whatever," Chris frowned.

"Great attempt," Nathan said as he put his headphones back on.

Ryan joined the other campers and looked at the colorful characters.

"So, you guys are going to be my competition?" Ryan asked.

"Sure thing, but I try not to get DRUNK!" Snake covered his mouth again. Omar bursted into laughter.

"Huh?" Ryan was confused but shrugged. "Alrighty then."

The next boat arrived with a girl wearing a full-on Hogwarts uniform and big circle glasses. She had drizzly brown hair and held a wand.

"This is Mist everyone!" Chris grinned.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Mist pointed at the campers.

"Oh gosh, you aren't going to be some annoying role-player, are you?" Robbie asked, noting Mist's uniform.

"Of course not," Mist shook her head. "I'm just reenacting my favorite series."

"We can see that," Velvet nodded.

"Wow, that wand looks so cool," Heather stared in awe at the wand.

"Thanks," Mist giggled. "My mother bought me this as a present."

"That's so-"

"Next camper!" Chris grinned, interrupting Heather from continuing. The next camper arrived and was a British male. He had slick brown hair and a business suit of sorts. He gave a smile at the contestants.

"Ah, my competition," the male clasped his hands together.

"Noel," Chris grinned. "Welcome to the island!"

"Just to let you know Mr. McLean," Noel began. "I will sue you if this false advertisement ends up killing someone."

"That's common sense," Chris chuckled nervously at Noel.

"Glad we're in an agreement," Noel chuckled.

"I'm getting a Bond villain vibe from this guy," Robbie whispered to Ryan to nodded in agreement.

"What's with the silence?" Noel asked, confused. "Speak up now. I won't bite."

"Um, hey I'm CRAZY!" Snake immediately covered his mouth. Noel raised an eyebrow.

"That was sudden," Noel said. "Might as well get used to this."

A girl hopped off the next boat wearing a red dress and black stockings with red high heels. She had black drizzly hair and a red bow in her hair. She looked like a Disney character. Ahem, a person playing Minnie Mouse.

"Our Disney Fanatic, Jazz," Chris introduced.

"We got competition," Mist narrowed her eyes at Jazz.

"Competition within a competition?' Gold asked Mist. "Come on, just because she's a Disney fanatic, doesn't mean- and she ignores me."

Mist crossed her arms, not paying attention to Gold and instead glaring at Jazz. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"You have a problem or something?" Jazz asked. '

Mist does the 'I'm watching you gesture' before turning around. Jazz was confused.

"Hey Jazz, I'm Heather," Heather smiled at Jazz. "How are-"

"Our last camper!" Chris grinned as the last boat arrived.

"Finally!" Velvet groaned. "Do you know how long I stood here for?"

"Meh," Eugene shrugged.

The last boat dropped off the final camper. It was girl with drizzly blond hair who was grinning. She had a flower in her hair and wore a white dress.

"This is Naomi everyone!" Chris patted Naomi on the shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naomi screamed at Chris, who blinked.

"Yikes," Chris blinked. "Sorry. Yeesh."

"Anyway, yes, my name is Naomi, hope we will get along," Naomi smiled at the campers who just exchange glances with one another.

"That was strange," Omar said.

"That sudden temper," Ryan noted. "Kinda like a firecracker."

"Alright campers, first things first, we're going to take a group picture of you guys," Chris grinned. "You know, for the promos. So stand on that spot right there."

Everyone went except for Autumn who was frowning.

"Autumn?" Chris asked. "I need everyone in the picture."

"Like I'm falling for that trick," Autumn said. "Obviously, you're going to use our combined weight to make us fall into the water so you can have a laugh. Nope, not doing it."

"What the heck is she-" Omar began suddenly the dock broke and the 21 campers who gathered at the dock were now drenched in water.

"See?" Autumn told the campers. "Told ya."

"Would've been better if Autumn fell in as well," Chris sighed as he looked at his camera.

* * *

Everyone had dried off, except for Autumn cause Autumn never fell in, and were at the Campfire where Chris grinned at them all.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa," Chris grinned at the contestants. "Your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?"

"Ooh ooh maybe we can be couples as well!" Anna grinned cheerfully. "I already got a list of shippings!"

"That's great Anna, but in all seriousness, I don't think the people around you would appreciate being paired up to someone they just met," Chris said.

"Aw," Anna looked down.

"Anyway, the person who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win, **ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS**!" Chris cheered.

"One hundred thousand dollars?" Noel scoffed. "Unbelievable."

"Excuse me Chris?" Zack raised his hand. "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I would prefer if I slept with the _ladies_..."

"I will kill you if you make him sleep with us," Autumn threatened Chris.

"Relax Autumn," Chris said. "Boys sleep on one side of the cabin, girls sleep on the other."

"I hope there will be peepholes," Zack snickered.

"I will gouge your eye out if I catch you peeping in on us," Autumn threatened Zack who gave her a smirk.

"Harsh much?" Robbie told Autumn.

"Here's the deal, I'm going to divide you up into two teams," Chris said. "If I call your names out, please stand over there...

Jennifer

...

Omar

...

Gold

...

Nathan

...

Samantha

...

Anna

...

Naomi

...

Ryan

...

Velvet

...

Michael

...

and Noel..." Chris listed. The eleven campers called stood together. Chris tossed them a red banner. "You guys will be known as, the Screaming Gophers!"

"Odd name," Noel noted.

"I think that's because we got like some of the loudest people in our team," Gold said. "Ahem, Michael, ahem."

"Don't be mean to Mikey," Jennifer nudged Gold. "Sure he cries a lot, but I'm pretty sure he's going to be the best teammate ever. Right Mikey?"

"Mikey's not my real name!" Michael cried.

"What a team," Ryan chuckled.

"Now, the remaining campers, when I call out your name, please move over there," Chris grinned. "...

Mist

...

Angel

...

Zack

...

Autumn

...

Jazz

...

Snake

...

Heather

...

Robbie

...

Eugene

...

Katherine

...

and Kenny...move move move."

The eleven campers called moved to another side and were tossed a green banner.

"You guys are known as, the Killer Bass!" Chris grinned.

"That's cool," Kenny smiled.

"Meh," Eugene shrugged.

Autumn noticed a smirking Zack. Great...

"Alright campers," Chris grinned. "You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

* * *

 **Confessional: Back in another AU!**

Chris: You will also be able to share, your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want! Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking...or just get something off your chest.

Autumn: This place sucks. I hate camp. And being on a team with _Zack_ doesn't make things better.

Noel: One hundred thousand dollars may not seem much, but it's still money. And it's money I intend to win.

Eugene: ...Meh...

* * *

"Alright, any questions?" Chris asked. "Good. Now let's find your cabins."

* * *

Chris led the campers to their cabins. Two wooden cabins facing each other.

"Gophers, you're in the East Cabin, Bass, in the West," Chris grinned.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers (Girls)- Anna, Jennifer, Naomi, Samantha, Velvet**

"Ugh, so dusty," Naomi frowned at the inside of their cabin. Michael immediately ran in, knocking Naomi to the ground and jumping onto a bed, crying.

"Um, dude, you're in the wrong side of the cabin," Velvet frowned, raising an eyebrow. Michael still continued to sob on the bed. She sighed. "That's not my problem."

"B*tch, he just knocked me down and didn't even apologize!" Naomi frowned. "I'm going to toss him out."

"Yes, and make him cry even more," Velvet told Naomi. "Real smart."

"By all means ladies," Samantha walked in. "I'm not sleeping in a drenched bed."

She placed her luggage on the side and claimed her bed.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers (Boys)- Gold, Michael, Nathan, Noel, Omar, Ryan**

Gold kicked the door open and set his stuff by the bed he wanted. Nathan stood beside him.

"You want top or bottom?" Nathan asked.

"Bottom," Gold said.

"Don't try anything on me," Nathan chuckled as he climbed up.

"...What?" Gold asked, confused.

"I will take top if you don't mind," Noel told Ryan. "It makes me feel like a king."

"I'm fine with that," Ryan nodded with a smile.

"Hey, didn't we have another boy in our team?" Omar asked. Naomi knocked on the door and threw a crying Michael onto the bottom of Omar's bed. "Well great, I'm stuck with Cry Me a River."

"We're all stuck with him," Gold told Omar.

* * *

 **Confessional: The tears. The tears go trembling down!**

Omar: What do I think about Michael? Annoying. Kid's been crying non-stop since he got here. And I know for sure, we aren't getting any sleep if he continues to cry.

* * *

 **Killer Bass (Girls)- Angel, Autumn, Heather, Jazz, Katherine, Mist**

"This oughta be fun ladies," Angel grinned. "Who wants to bunk with me?!"

"I guess I will," Heather smiled sweetly.

"Coolio, I'm taking top bunk!" Angel cackled. Heather laughed as she followed after Angel.

Meanwhile, Mist saw Jazz walk in and immediately, Mist grabbed Katherine's hand. Katherine blinked.

"Um, what are you doing?" Katherine asked.

"You mind being my bunkmate?" Mist asked quickly. "Really? No? Good. I call top."

Katherine blinked. She looked at Felicity the cat.

"Felicity, what was that all about?" Katherine asked. Felicity purred.

* * *

 **Killer Bass (Boys)- Eugene, Kenny, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

"What do you know," Zack grinned as he peeked through a peephole. "They really do have peepholes."

"Dude, that's so RIGHT!" Snake covered his mouth again.

"I know right?" Zack grinned. "OW!"

Zack covered his eye.

"I warned you!" Autumn's voice was heard. Zack groaned.

"That b*tch poked me in the eye," Zack growled.

"You kinda deserved it," Robbie said.

"Yeah, you really did NOT!" Snake covered his mouth again.

"Seriously?" Kenny raised an eyebrow at Snake.

"No no no, I DID mean it!" Snake slapped himself.

Robbie and Kenny exchanged glances.

"Okay then," Robbie said. "I'm going to go draw pictures of Anti-Cosmo from the Fairly Oddparents now..."

"And I gotta, stand around doing nothing," Kenny told Snake before leaving with Robbie. Snake sighed.

"I failed already didn't I?" Snake sighed.

"Meh," Eugene shrugged.

* * *

Some campers decided to wait it out outside. Chris happened to have walked by, checking up on the campers.

"Hey Chris, you mind telling me where I can charge my DS?" Nathan held up a DS.

"We have communal bathrooms right in that direction," Chris pointed to a direction.

"Neat," Nathan walked off with a charger and his DS.

"Alright campers, you have half an hour to unpack your things and meet me at the lodge for some lunch, starting, now," Chris grinned as he walked off.

At that moment a scream erupted. A girlish scream. So it was coming from...the boy's side?

Michael was screaming. A cockroach was scurrying around.

"Not only can that kid cry, but he can scream as well," Zack said peering in.

The cockroach continued to scurry around, eventually touching Zack. Zack screamed and ran off. Autumn laughed at that.

The cockroach then scurried near the other campers who hopped around until Noel popped in with a bug spray, spraying the cockroach.

"You people are nothing but immature twits," Noel shook his head.

"That's one way to waste half an hour," Omar noted.

"Wonder what we're going to eat," Jazz smiled when she heard what Gold said as she walked out the cabin with Heather.

"I'm hoping for a delicious meal of a juicy T-bone steak with veggies on the side and mashed potatoes," Heather smiled.

* * *

"This doesn't look like a juicy T-bone steak with veggies on the side and mashed potatoes," Heather frowned as she stared at the food on the counter.

"Listen up!" a voice barked belonging to a type of army veteran cook. "I serve three times a day! And you will eat it, three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food and sit your butts down NOW!"

"May I have something that doesn't look like poison?" Noel asked. Chef glared at Noel who in turn quickly walked off.

"You're awesome, I like you," Angel laughed at Chef.

"Your words mean nothing to me..." Chef glared deeply in her soul. Angel stopped laughing and just took her tray.

"Wow, rejected hardcore," Angel walked off, frowning.

* * *

"When I saw we were spending eight weeks at a camp, I thought we'd be eating barbecue on our first day," Gold frowned.

"Yeah, I won't mind losing weight," Nathan said. "I'm not eating this."

"YOU WILL EAT IT AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" Chef called from the counter.

"That guy needs to chill," Nathan whispered to Gold.

"HOW ABOUT I LOCK YOU IN THE FREEZER POSER?!" Chef called again from the counter.

"How the hell did he hear me?!" Nathan cried.

* * *

Robbie ate his meal and stuffed it down.

"It's not that bad," Robbie chuckled. "At least it's edible."

"Glad you like it," Chris grinned as he walked in. "Better get used to it, cause this is where you'll spend your 8 weeks eating nutritious values."

"I can go for some Butterbeer right about now," Mist frowned.

"HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU DRINK TOILET WATER?!" Chef yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, that guy's hearing is like the eyesight of a hawk," Nathan slammed the table.

"Nathan, refrain from slamming tables please," Chris chuckled. "Anyway, your first challenge begins in one hour!"

Chris then turned around and walked off.

"Cockroach check, disgusting food check, anyone want to take a crack as to what we will be doing?" Noel asked.

"It's probably gonna be something simple," Omar said. "Like Level 1 of a video game."

* * *

The campers found themselves on the top of an 80-foot tall mountain in their bathing suits.

"Level 1 of a video game huh?" Nathan asked.

"F*ck me," Omar groaned.

* * *

 **Character List:**

Angel- **Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns**

Anna- **KeefteAmo**

Autumn- **AudiLion**

Eugene- **3nigm4**

Gold- **GoldEmblem**

Heather- **TotalDramaGirl01**

Jazz- **SideshowJazz**

Jennifer- **Derpimelt1000**

Katherine- **The Feline Overlord**

Kenny- **MrAwesome1999**

Michael- **geniusmath**

Mist- **mistmagic100**

Nathan- **Otterplay**

Naomi- **GermanyMadridista4Life**

Noel- **Noel Batsworth**

Omar- **Omakin**

Robbie- **BaconBaka**

Ryan- **RFtheGreat**

Samantha- **GirlPower54**

Snake- **SnakeSaber639**

Velvet- **What'dIMiss**

Zack- **Eternos137**

* * *

 **That was the first episode and notice it's a lot shorter than my Supreme chapters. Mainly because I attempt to fit it into Episode format. XD**

 **Anyway, feel free to pick and root for a favorite. The authors you see up there are friends of mine who I thought would be fun to have them compete against each other and myself as well.**

 **Next time: Not-So-Happy Campers Part 2**


	2. Episode 2: Not-So-Happy Campers Part 2

**Episode 2: Not-So-Happy Campers Part 2**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters you see here except Gold. The rights belong to the authors I listed on the previous chapter and Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network own everything else Total Drama related.

Note- I will still be working on Total Drama Supreme. Just you wait XD I'm just stuck on Writer's Block for that. Though, I do type a bit like everyday. Maybe three words.

Today, one person will be eliminated and it'll either be really obvious or really surprising.

Now let's get on with the show!

* * *

 **The First Challenge That Makes No Sense**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island...

Twenty-two campers signed up to spend eight weeks at a cruddy summer camp, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers.

"It's probably gonna be simple," Omar grinned. "Like Level 1 of a video game."

* * *

The twenty-two campers stood on top of an 80-foot cliff in their bathing suits, shocked and surprised at the brutality of their first challenge.

"F*ck me," Omar groaned.

* * *

(Cameras pan out from a tree, a rabbit hole, and from another tree. Slowly but surely, it begins to fly over Chris and over the high 80-foot mountain before diving down)

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

(Ryan is swimming with the fishes before noticing a shark swimming after a fish. The camera pans up out of the water)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(Zack is flexing his muscles on a drifting boat as suddenly an eagle flies by and drops its dropping on his head)

 _You asked me what wanted to be and I now I think the answer is plain to see_

(Nathan is just sitting there listening to music but Naomi comes and surprises him)

 _I wanna be famous_

(This surprise causes Nathan to drop his iPod and a bear runs over and carries it away with Nathan chasing after it, Jennifer stares at this in confusion)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(Velvet and Snake are attempting to row away from a waterfall but they fall anyway)

 _Go pack your bags I already won_

(Noel sits on a log jotting something down and is suddenly grabbed by a grinning Eugene but is hit into the Confessional)

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day_

(Katherine is surprised by this and runs off with a bunch of cats. The camera then pans into the cafeteria where Chef is cooking something for a tied up disgusted Autumn, a crying Michael and a calm Kenny)

 _Cause I wanna be famous_

(Jazz is seen attempting to remove Gold's mask)

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

(Samantha is jogging with Angel through the beach and jump back when they see Omar punching a shark...he smiles sheepishly)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Mist is on the docks waving her wand around. Photoshop makes it seem like she's actually waving around a magic wand)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Heather and Robbie sit awkwardly next to each other as Anna happily ships them two together; a whistling tune begins to play)

(TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND)

* * *

The twenty-two campers stood on the cliff, gulping at their first challenge. Michael began to tear up as Ryan gulped. They each wore swimsuits, you can decide what they wear wink wink.

"Alright campers, today's challenge is simple," Chris grinned. "Your first task is to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff into the lake."

"80-foot," Autumn corrected. "1,000 will kill us."

"Already they're making us commit suicide," Snake mumbled. "I LIKE this challenge."

Snake groaned.

"You actually like it?" Katherine asked Snake. "I feel so sorry for you depressed child."

"I am not BURRITO!" Snake yelled before groaning again.

Katherine looked at Snake before stepping away from him. Snake slapped himself in the forehead.

"If you look down, you'll see two target points," Chris explained, noting a small circle and larger circle. "The wider part of the area will be where we so gladly infested with live, psychotic, man-eating sharks!"

The campers gasped.

"So what, we're some kind of Suicide Squad?" Gold asked. His teammates looked at him. "Nevermind."

"You think they actually tested it or something to make it safe?" Jennifer whispered. The members began to think:

* * *

 _Chris was grinning with an annoyed Chef wearing a floating device._

 _"We need to test the stunts first," Chris grinned. "You know what to do..."_

 _"What happened to your interns?" Chef asked, raising an irritated eyebrow._

 _"What interns?" Chris smiled innocently. Chef shook his head. Chef looked down and sighed. He jumped down and landed inside the wider area._

 _"Hey, I'm alive," Chef grinned as he noted his survival. A shark growled behind him...sharks can growl? Ahem, and Chef began to scream. He quickly dashed out of the lake, fearing for his life._

 _"Pretty safe to me," Chris grinned._

* * *

"Inside the circle, is a safe zone," Chris grinned. "That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark-free."

"Key word: pretty sure," Nathan remarked.

"I highly doubt sharks can get in the safe-zone anyway," Autumn said.

"Aw come on!" Angel grinned. "You must know that the impossible can be possible."

"Great words of wisdom Angel," Chris snickered. "Anywho, those that jump off and actually, survive, there will be a pile of crates waiting for you for your team. Inside those crate, are materials that will aid you in your second task, building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a _wicked_ hot tub party. The losers, get to vote someone off."

"How did we go from diving off into shark-infested waters to building hot tubs?" Velvet frowned. "What sense does that make?"

"Well-"

"Killer Bass!" Chris grinned, interrupting Heather. "You're up-"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a scream could be heard. Angel had already jumped off and landed right in the safe zone. "Come on in! The water's just fine!"

She smiled for a moment then realized something.

"Wait, I can't swim," Angel gasped. She began to drown. Zack saw this.

"Time for me to save the day!" Zack cried hopping off and landed outside the safe zone. "Huh?"

Angel was grinning at the boat.

"Hi Zacky!" Angel grinned.

"What the hell?!" Zack cried. "How the hell did you manage to get on that boat? You were drowning moments ago!"

"I think you need to worry about your friends," Angel smiled at Zack. He spotted two sharks grinning at him. Zack screamed and swam off.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Autumn, Eugene, Heather, Jazz, Katherine, Kenny, Mist, Robbie, Snake**

With Angel and Zack having dived off, Autumn began to grin at Zack's fate.

"Cool, glad Muscles is distracting the shark," Autumn grinned as she dove off and landed in the safe zone. "Woohoo!"

"I like that girl's style!" Robbie grinned. Everyone turned to him making him blush. "Ahhhh, don't look at me!"

Robbie quickly dove off screaming and landed smack on top of the water. No seriously, smack. Like a loud one. He accidentally did a belly flop and slowly sank in the water.

"I'm okay," Robbie groaned, popping back up. "I also found a pineapple under the lake."

Robbie held up a pineapple. Inside it was a sponge. Weird.

* * *

"I'm next," Jazz grinned.

"Not so fast Disney weirdo," Mist stopped her, frowning. "There shall only be one fanatic here and that's me!"

"What is your deal?" Jazz frowned as prepared to dive.

"What is _your_ deal?" Mist frowned as the two suddenly lost balance and fell off the cliff.

"Where's Genie when I need him?!" Jazz cried.

"Where's my flying charm?!" Mist cried as they landed in the safe zone.

* * *

Katherine gulped. She looked terrified. She hugged herself.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked Katherine.

"I don't like getting wet. I mean, like swimming wet. I can't swim!" Katherine shivered.

"Sad, tragic," Chris nodded. "I understand. Unfortunately, that makes you a chicken. You have to put this on for the rest of the day and face the bitter disappointment of letting down your team."

Katherine held her head down with the chicken hat on her head and walked down the cliff.

Snake and Kenny started taunting her, laughing as Heather felt sorry for Katherine. Eugene walked off to the cliff and jumped off, looking bored.

He managed to miss the safe zone and instead was met with two terrifying sharks. Perhaps, he will-

"Meh," Eugene shrugged as he swam off. The sharks looked confused.

* * *

 **Confessional: Fearless eh?**

Zack: (surprised) What the heck? I don't think Eugene might be human. I mean, he even shrugged off from nearly being eaten by sharks!

Eugene: ...Meh...

* * *

"I'm ready to do this!" Snake grinned. "You with me JESSICA?!"

"My name's Kenny," Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"I know, MAGGOT!" Snake covered his mouth. "I DID mean that. Oh YES. I LOVE myself...you know what? Just KISS me..."

Snake groaned. Kenny was seriously confused.

"I'll go first," Kenny told Snake before hopping off.

* * *

 **Confessional: Awkward.**

Kenny: Snake's a weird guy. I'm thinking he thinks I'm an old crush, or he's gay and he likes a boy named Jessica.

Snake: (buries himself in his hands) I hate myself sometimes.

* * *

After Snake jumped off Heather was the only one left. She gasped and felt scared.

"I can't do it," Heather gasped. "I have a fear of heights."

"Is that so?" Chris smirked.

"Yes it is!" Heather frowned. "I'm not doing it!"

"Did someone order a chicken hat?" Chris asked, waving around a chicken hat. Heather grabbed the chicken hat and put it on, frowning as she walked down the cliff.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bawk baaaawwwk. Bawk bawk!**

Heather: Okay, I know that was a chicken move, but can you blame me? I never liked heights when I was little. You know, back home, people always saw me as just a type of distraction. Like an apparition. I mean, I get ignored a lot and people think I'm boring but-(static cuts her off)

* * *

"So we got nine jumpers and two chickens," Chris grinned. "Screaming Gophers. You're up next."

"Finally," Gold grinned under his mask. "...Who's going first?"

Silence.

"I'll do it," Velvet sighed as she looked down. "Well, geronimo!"

Velvet hopped off and landed right in the safe zone. She popped out of the water.

"The water's not that bad," Velvet grinned.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Anna, Gold, Jennifer, Michael, Nathan, Naomi, Noel, Omar, Ryan, Samantha**

"In that case, I'm next!" Samantha grinned as she jumped off, landing in the safe zone. Two jumpers, and the rest felt a bit more confident now that they knew Samantha and Velvet survived.

"Let's do this!" Anna cried as she jumped off. Jennifer followed behind. As did Ryan. They all landed in the safe zone.

"We all have nice precision and accuracy," Noel mused. "So, who else shall go next? Michael?"

Michael was sobbing and cradling himself. Eventually as he cradled himself, he rolled down the hill, still crying.

"Hey!" Chris called. "You forgot your chicken hat!"

"I don't even feel a hint of sorry for that kid," Gold shook his head.

"You said it," Omar looked over the edge. "Damn, that's a long fall. Maybe I'll-WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Nathan pushed Omar off the cliff which landed him in the safe zone.

"You son of a b*tch!" Omar growled.

"Oops, tripped," Nathan smirked.

Naomi jumped on Nathan who was surprised and the two fell into the safe zone.

"What the heck?" Nathan frowned at Naomi. "Why'd you do that?"

"I felt like it," Naomi shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional: Accurate and precise. Everyone got to the safe zone.**

Naomi: To be honest, Nathan here is one of the cutest guys I've seen in a while. Don't blame me for getting excited.

* * *

Only Gold and Noel remained.

"After you my dear teammate," Noel smiled at Gold.

"No no no, after you, I insist," Gold said.

"No of course not, I'll go first," Noel said.

"No no, I will go first," Gold chuckled before realizing what he said. "Wait what?"

"You said it yourself, you first," Noel smirked.

"You're one cheeky bastard, you know that?" Gold asked, before jumping off and a groan erupted. Noel was confused and saw Gold ended up getting hit in the groin by a the tip of a buoy.

"That was unsettling..." Noel was wide-eyed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ouch. That's painful.**

Chris: Insurance for Gold. I can tell he's going to get groin shots, quite a lot.

* * *

As Gold groaned, Noel was looking down.

"You can do it Noel!" Samantha cheered.

"Meh," Eugene shrugged.

Noel looked down. A long 80-foot drop. He looked at his swim trunks and began to think.

* * *

 **Confessional: If you can think, you can do.**

Noel: I had two choices. Refuse to jump and earn the glares from my teammates or jump and possibly die but yet earn the reward that is my teammates gratitude. Obviously, I knew which choice to choose.

* * *

"Goodbye cruel world!" Noel gulped before jumping off the cliff.

"Did he just-" Zack asked.

"Make a suicide call?" Omar asked.

"What's with these suicide talks?" Velvet frowned.

Noel landed in the safe zone and popped out.

"And The Screaming Gophers get the advantage to the next part of the challenge!" Chris cheered. The members of the Screaming Gophers cheered.

"I'm alive!" Noel grinned. "Magnificent!"

A shark attempted to bite him from the zone. Noel screamed.

* * *

 **Confessional: That shark will one day grow legs and look cartoonish.**

Noel: I feel rather proud of myself. I helped our team gain an advantage. Splendid!

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Anna, Gold, Jennifer, Michael, Nathan, Naomi, Noel, Omar Ryan, Samantha, Velvet**

 _Two-thousand one hundred twenty-seven bottles on the wall. Two-thousand one hundred twenty-seven bottles. Take one down, pass it around, two-thousand one hundred twenty-six bottles on the wall..._

The Screaming Gophers were singing as they wheeled their crates. They were fully dressed, having changed during the break.

Gold was banging on the crates as he wheeled it with Nathan.

 _"I'm gonna find them all, a seven nation army won't hold me baaack..."_ Nathan sung.

Omar was wheeling some crates with Anna and a crying Michael. Crying Michael was on top of the crates.

" _Be prepaaaaaaaaaared!"_ Omar sung.

"Okay, why are we all singing three different songs?" Noel asked, a little annoyed.

"Because we can?" Velvet asked.

"I enjoy Omar's Disney song," Ryan chuckled.

"Thank you, thank you," Omar grinned.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Angel, Autumn, Eugene, Heather, Jazz, Katherine, Kenny, Mist, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

"Good job Zackie," Autumn smirked at Zack who was carrying the crates. In fact, he was the only one carrying every crate. He was lagging behind.

"I heard someone say Disney a few moments ago," Jazz's ear twitched.

"Nobody cares," Mist frowned.

"Hey, anyone want to sing a Disney song?" Katherine asked with a smile. " _We are Siamese if you please."_

"How about," Snake took a deep breath. " _Do you want to build a D*CK?!"_

Snake covered his mouth, wide-eyed. Jazz gasped and began to strangle Snake.

"How dare you ruin a good Disney song!" Jazz growled.

"I'm STUPID!" Snake cried.

"You bet you are!" Jazz frowned.

"Break it u-"

"Fight Fight Fight!" Autumn grinned.

"I bet Jazz is gonna win," Angel grinned. "Easy money. Easy money."

"Yep, totally," Kenny smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional: I wanna get the money money money**

Snake: What is RIGHT about me?! Why was I born with this GIFT?!

Jazz: All in all, if someone insults Wait Disney, they insult me, and then they get a beating.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Anna, Gold, Jennifer, Michael, Nathan, Naomi, Noel, Omar, Ryan, Samantha, Velvet**

"We made it," Ryan grinned. "Let's start opening these crates."

"Not so fast Gophers," Chris grinned as he walked over. "You can't use your hands to open these."

"What sense does that make?" Velvet frowned.

"No sense at all," Jennifer shook her head as she opened the crate using her head.

Gold and Nathan started kicking the sh*t out of their crate. Anna tossed a luggage at a crate.

"That was my luggage Anna," Velvet frowned.

"It looked like it was heavy," Anna shrugged.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Angel, Autumn, Eugene, Heather, Jazz, Katherine, Kenny, Mist, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

"We made it!" Heather gasped in excitement. "We're still-"

"Why are they using random stuff to open their crates?" Mist asked, confused.

"Don't know, but it looks fun!" Angel grinned. She kicked the crate.

Zack kicked his crate which immediately broke into pieces. He smirked.

"Easy," Zack grinned. "You guys can thank me as soon as I kick open all of the others."

He walked over to the one Angel was kicking. Angel punched Zack in the gut.

"Finder's keeper's!" Angel frowned. She kicked the crate again and again.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass were aside each other. Gold and Nathan managed to kick open their crate and assembled pieces together.

"The heck is this?" Gold looked at a piece.

"Don't know, don't care," Nathan said.

* * *

Zack broke all the crates except one which was currently occupied by Angel.

"Angel, you sure you don't ne-"

"Back off!" Angel cried. "This opponent is mine!"

Angel finally kicked it open and grinned.

"Eureka!" Angel grinned.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers were tired after they finished breaking open their crates.

"Seriously, what sense did opening crates without hands even make?" Velvet panted.

"What sense did jumping off cliffs and then building a hot tub even make?" Samantha groaned.

"Stop complaining and start building," Omar rolled his eyes as he carried wooden planks.

* * *

The Killer Bass were building the base of the hot tub.

Snake was hitting in nails with his hammer with Kenny.

"Hey guys, can I help?" Heather walked over to the two guys.

"Sure thing," Kenny smiled at Heather, accidentally hitting Snake's hand when he turned to face Heather.

"Ah f*ck f*ck, f*ck f*ck!" Snake cried as his hand filled with pain.

"...Ah...sorry Snake," Kenny sheepishly smiled at him.

* * *

Ryan was attaching the heater to the hot tub. He looked at the manual with his teammates.

"Glad we got the Junior edition on how to build a Hot Tub," Ryan grinned. 'Or else we'd waste all eight weeks doing this."

"Haha!" Naomi grinned. "That would be a waste of good eight weeks. Now let's attach this damn thing!"

"I got the wrench," Nathan held the wrench up. "I'm useful."

* * *

Robbie looked at his teammates who were attaching more wooden planks.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Robbie said. "Be back in a jiffy."

"That's fair," Heather smiled at Robbie. Robbie nodded and left the team, taking a shirt cut through the bushes.

"Hey Eugene," Zack called. "Mind handing me that wrench."

"Meh," Eugene shrugged as he handed Zack the wrench.

"Thanks dude, say, do you know other words, besides 'Meh?'" Zack asked.

"Meh," Eugene shrugged, walking off with a bucket.

"I guess not," Zack mumbled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Meh meh meh meh meh meh**

Zack: Eugene is super weird. I mean, what the heck is up with that kid. I know I complained about this before, but in all seriousness, I don't think he's a human. (Then smiles) At least he's not like that Michael guy. Eugene actually does work.

* * *

"Nice chicken hat," Omar laughed at Katherine as he walked by, holding a bucket of water. Felicity hissed at Omar.

"It's okay Felicity," Katherine petted Felicity. "Don't pay attention to our opposing team member."

"She's talking to a cat," Omar muttered as he saw Nathan continue adding some wooden planks. Immediately, he dumped the water bucket on Nathan's head.

"What the hell?!" Nathan frowned.

"Revenge for pushing me off that cliff," Omar glared at Nathan.

"Hey, you were getting ready to chicken out," Nathan glared. "You should be thanking me."

"Calm down you two," Gold stood between them. "We aren't going to get anything done if we fight. So I suggest you two kiss and make up right now."

"I ship it!" Anna called.

"You ship everything Anna!" Omar called, groaning.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ship it like FedEx shippings**

Omar: What's Gold talking about? Be cooperative with _Nathan_? Yeah right.

Nathan: Omar. What do I think about him? I think he's like a guy I can pick on when I feel bored. Or maybe like a scapegoat when it comes to votes. Either way, win-win situation I guess.

* * *

"I'm back guys," Robbie returned to the Killer Bass team. A notable red patch was noted on his leg.

"Robbie, your leg man," Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Huh what?' Robbie asked. "What the heck? Is that the weird itching sensation that's been bugging me?"

"Where di-"

"Where did you go to the bathroom?" Autumn asked, interrupting Heather's question.

"Um...the Confessional?" Robbie asked. "I took a short cut through the bushes."

"Did you-"

"Did you notice what kind of plants that surrounded you?" Angel asked, interrupting Heather.

"They were...oh crap, poison ivy!" Robbie was wide-eyed. "It itches so bad!"

Robbie screamed heading straight for water and jumping in, eventually using his own piss to help stop the itching.

"That's disgusting," Mist gasped.

"That was funny!" Angel laughed. "Nice job dude!"

"Should I be happy with that or mad?" Robbie asked, confused.

* * *

Eventually the teams were finished with their hot tub. The Screaming Gopher's hot tub was a simple hot tub and looked pretty great. The Killer Bass's hot tub looked almost the same thing. The slight difference was the fish logo that was painted on it.

Chris looked at the both of the hot tubs. First the Gophers, then the Bass.

"These look like awesome hot tubs!" Chris grinned. "But I'm here to say, a decision has been made...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Killer Bass!"

The Killer Bass cheered. Kenny and Robbie high-fived each other as Angel cheered wildly. The Screaming Gophers groaned.

"Well that sucks," Nathan frowned.

"No sh*t sherlock," Omar frowned.

"Bass, you're safe from elimination and you also get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer!" Chris announced. "Bonus!"

The Killer Bass cheered again.

"Screaming Gophers, what can I say?" Chris frowned. "Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the Bonfire tonight."

"Meh," Eugene shrugged, even though they won.

"Don't ruin the mood man," Zack frowned at Eugene.

"Aw who cares?" Angel grinned. "We won! We're still in it to win it!"

* * *

Dinner was served, and the Screaming Gophers were stuck in an awkward silence.

"So, anyone have any propositions as to who we vote off?" Jennifer asked.

"First off, who wants to be kicked off?" Gold asked. Awkward silence, except for some small sniffling.

"What kind of question was that?" Velvet asked. "No one wants to get kicked off."

"I propose Nathan to take the boot," Omar stood up and pointed at Nathan.

"Right back at ya," Nathan stood and frowned at Omar.

"Reasons," Samantha sighed. "Give us reasons."

"They basically hate each other," Gold told Samantha. "That's basically why they're targeting each other."

"So we have Nathan and Omar as candidates for elimination," Anna sighed. "That means one possible ship is broken."

"I suggest we all get a good idea on our victims," Noel said. "Think about the more _useless_ ones..."

Noel stood up and left.

"Useless?" Ryan asked.

"I understand his reasoning," Gold said. "I know exactly who to vote for."

Gold stood up and walked off as well.

* * *

 **Confessional: This coming from a masked contestant...**

Gold: I may be some guy who wears a mask and might seem pretty bored with his life sometimes, but that doesn't mean I won't _try_ to play the game. I'm pretty confident with my position right now after all.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers-** **Anna, Gold, Jennifer, Michael, Nathan, Naomi, Noel, Omar, Ryan, Samantha, Velvet**

The Screaming Gopher members sat on one of each tree stump. Anna was shaking a little. Gold remained calm and sat next to Nathan who also looked calm. Omar looked ready to kill. Michael was cradling himself, for once not wailing. Naomi was twiddling her thumbs as Noel looked bored. Ryan crossed his arms and looked determined as Samantha and Velvet took deep breaths.

"Screaming Gophers, at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat you enjoy roasting by the fire," Chris said. "At this camp, marshmallows represent _life_."

"Chris is secretly a serial killer," Omar whispered to Ryan who chuckled in agreement.

"You have all casted your votes, there are only ten marshmallows on this tray," Chris said. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the dock of shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means, you're out of the competition, and you can't come back...EVER."

"The first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

Jennifer," Chris smiled. Jennifer smiled and walked up, claiming her marshmallow. "...Ryan..."

"Yes!" Ryan sighed in relief. He walked up to Chris and also claimed his marshmallow.

"Noel..." Chris continued. Noel nodded with a smirk and walked up to get his marshmallow. He shook hands with Ryan along the way. "...Naomi..."

Naomi smiled and raced up and grabbed a marshmallow.

...

...

...

...

"Samantha..." Chris smiled.

"Alright!" Samantha cheered as she ran up to claim his marshmallow.

...

...

...

...

...

"Velvet..." Chris grinned. Velvet smiled with a relieved sigh. She stood up to receive her marshmallow.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Gold!" Chris called. Gold stood up and nodded. "...Anna..."

Anna cheered and walked with Gold to pick up a marshmallow. Three people were left. But only two marshmallows. Michael, Nathan, and Omar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Nathan," Chris grinned. Nathan smirked and stood up to claim his marshmallow. There was one last marshmallow and Omar and Michael were left. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Omar dropped his murderous look and began to feel pressured. Michael cradled himself in fear. They looked at Chris.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Omar and Michael looked at each other. Michael's eyes began to well up from the intense moment.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris began to point at each person. Omar gulped. Michael shivered and began to sniffle.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Michael..." Chris said. Michael smiled as Omar gasped in shock. "...is going home. Congratulations Omar, you survived."

Omar cheered and whooped.

"Oh my gosh!" Omar cried. He grabbed Chris. "If I wasn't so happy right now I would've mashed your face into a pipe for almost giving me a heart attack!"

Michael stood up and began to bawl.

"Sorry dude, you just weren't useful to the team," Ryan gave a sad look at Michael.

"It was strategy," Noel said. "We can't afford to have crybabies on our team."

"Yeah Michael," Chris nodded. "Can't say I was shocked to see your name on those votes. You hardly did anything for your team. Dock of Shame, is that way bro."

Michael continued to cry as he walked down the Dock of Shame. He continued to cry as he sat down on the Boat of Losers which departed from Total Drama Island never to be seen...ever...

"Hey, at least he has something to cry about," Gold said.

"I agree," Jennifer nodded.

"Alright Gophers, enjoy your marshmallows, you're all safe...for now," Chris smirked.

* * *

 **Confessional: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Gold: (is throwing a rock) Eliminating people is fun. I mean, as long as it isn't me, I'm fine with anything. Michael was a simple boot. He was useless. He cried a lot. He wasn't of any interest of mine. (rubs his hands together) This place is gonna be fun...

Nathan: (smirking) Basically, everyone agreed to vote off Michael. But I decided to twist my own game by voting for Omar instead. You know, just to scare him. And boy was he scared sh*tless!

Omar: That was a close one. And never again will I be in that final two spot. My main target right now? Nathan. (pounds his fists together) Oh he's going down!

Anna: What do you guys think is the cutest couple? Noel and Nathan? Nathan and Omar? Gold and Nathan? (giggles)

* * *

The Killer Bass were throwing a party in their own personal hot tub. Angel was dancing with Jazz and Snake as the others were sitting in the hot tub.

"Shall nothing separate us apart!" Robbie grinned, holding a can of Root Beer up. "To the Killer Bass!"

"To the Killer Bass!" the people in the hot tub grinned. A small 'Meh' was heard.

"Let's do the Bass Dance!" Angel danced. "The Bass Dance!"

"How does that go again?" Jazz asked.

"Just follow my lead," Angel giggled.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers walked past the Killer Bass. One of them looked irritated.

"Today was just a fluke," the person said. "We'll win more challenges because mark my words...one by one...they will all fall down..."

The person joined the group of sulking teammates, unnoticed by their short little absence for a cliched villain monologue.

* * *

 **Vote Tallies:**

Anna- Michael

Gold- Michael

Jennifer- Michael

Michael- Omar

Naomi- Michael

Nathan- Omar

Noel- Michael

Omar- Michael

Ryan- Michael

Samantha- Michael

Velvet- Michael

* * *

Michael- 9

Omar- 2

* * *

 **Campers Remaining: (21)**

Angel- **Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns**

Anna- **KeefteAmo**

Autumn- **AudiLion**

Eugene- **3nigm4**

Gold- **GoldEmblem**

Heather- **TotalDramaGirl01**

Jazz- **SideshowJazz**

Jennifer- **Derpimelt1000**

Katherine- **The Feline Overlord**

Kenny- **MrAwesome1999**

Mist- **mistmagic100**

Nathan- **Otterplay**

Naomi- **GermanyMadridista4Life**

Noel- **Noel Batsworth**

Omar- **Omakin**

Robbie- **BaconBaka**

Ryan- **RFtheGreat**

Samantha- **GirlPower54**

Snake- **SnakeSaber639**

Velvet- **What'dIMiss**

Zack- **Eternos137**

* * *

 **Eliminated:** Michael

* * *

 **You know me XD I love encrypting secret villains into my stories. And it's always enjoyable to see my viewers take a guess at who the villain may be. Really, really enjoyable :)**

 **This chapter was actually a little bit shorter than the first chapter. Unlike Supreme where I try to get my chapters to at least 14K words, these chapters will be an attempted effort to reach at least 5K words. But then again, it's all for fun and joy.**

 **Next time: Sleepy time. Snore Snore.**


	3. Episode 3: The Big Sleep

**Episode 3- The Big Sleep**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters you see below besides Gold. Because Gold is me. The characters you see belong to fanfic authors. And the classic Chris and Chef you see are reserved for Teletoons, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network, and etc. That's my disclaimer and I'm sticking with it.

Note- Michael's elimination was planned and was plain obvious. Apologies to _**geniusmath**_ for eliminating him first, but it had to be done. And if you liked Michael, apologies for eliminating your favorite first. But that's why you should have many characters to root for. Wink wink nudge nudge.

I have nothing left to say but have us get on with the show!

* * *

 **Rock-A-Bye Baby On The Campgrounds, Where Sleep Will Be Different This Time Around...**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island...

Twenty-two campers arrived and learned that they will be spending the next eight weeks on a crummy old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first task: diving off a cliff into shark-infested waters. While most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat.

At the Campfire Ceremony, it came down to two campers. Omar was a tough guy who rivaled Nathan and Michael...cried a lot. In the end, the first person voted off Total Drama Island, was Michael, teaching us that crying to yourself, isn't going to help you with anything.

 **Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic Campfire Ceremony yet?**

 **Find out tonight, on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **ISLAND!**

* * *

(Cameras pan out from a tree, a rabbit hole, and from another tree. Slowly but surely, it begins to fly over Chris and over the high 80-foot mountain before diving down)

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

(Ryan is swimming with the fishes before noticing a shark swimming after a fish. The camera pans up out of the water)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(Zack is flexing his muscles on a drifting boat as suddenly an eagle flies by and drops its dropping on his head)

 _You asked me what wanted to be and I now I think the answer is plain to see_

(Nathan is just sitting there listening to music but Naomi comes and surprises him)

 _I wanna be famous_

(This surprise causes Nathan to drop his iPod and a bear runs over and carries it away with Nathan chasing after it, Jennifer stares at this in confusion)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(Velvet and Snake are attempting to row away from a waterfall but they fall anyway)

 _Go pack your bags I already won_

(Noel sits on a log jotting something down and is suddenly grabbed by a grinning Eugene but is hit into the Confessional)

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day_

(Katherine is surprised by this and runs off with a bunch of cats. The camera then pans into the cafeteria where Chef is cooking something for a tied up disgusted Autumn, a crying Michael and a calm Kenny)

 _Cause I wanna be famous_

(Jazz is seen attempting to remove Gold's mask)

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

(Samantha is jogging with Angel through the beach and jump back when they see Omar punching a shark...he smiles sheepishly)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Mist is on the docks waving her wand around. Photoshop makes it seem like she's actually waving around a magic wand)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Heather and Robbie sit awkwardly next to each other as Anna happily ships them two together; a whistling tune begins to play)

(TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND)

* * *

It was a fresh morning. And mornings were the best during summer. You get to sleep in late without anything waking you up...

Chris walked over and placed an airhorn in his megaphone, sounding and waking everyone at camp.

* * *

Samantha jolted away and hit her head. She took deep breaths bit still looked irritated.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hitting heads on the hunk bed is never fun.**

Samantha: F*ck you Chris. (glares at the camera) I was dreaming about beating a bunch of people in that foot race and now it's all gone. (takes a deep breath) Chris is lucky I've been taking anger management classes. Otherwise, I would've bended his body.

* * *

The campers groaned as they headed outside. Nathan yawned, Omar yawned, Noel yawned, Velvet yawned.

"Yawning is contagious people," Jennifer stepped back.

"Then call me the Pestilence cause I spread it first," Nathan chuckled.

"Morning, hope you slept well," Chris grinned. He wore shorts. Some people didn't notice, others did.

"Those shorts look sick man," Kenny smiled at Chris.

"Thanks man," Chris grinned at Kenny. "Alright campers. Hope you're ready, cause your challenge will start in _one_ minute!"

"One minute?" Autumn scoffed.

"Yes one minute," Chris nodded. "One minute until you will have to complete a 20-kilometer run across the lake!"

Samantha was already wearing her athletic clothing. Gold raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"Did anyone ju-...nevermind," Gold sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Samantha is secretly female Flash.**

Gold: Yeah back home, the peeps don't listen to a guy wearing a mask on a daily basis. I mean, people might be asking me to take it off, but I wear this mask for good reason.

* * *

The were getting ready to run. Samantha was grinning.

"Alright campers, on your marks...

...

...

Get set...

...

...

GO!" Chris exclaimed. The campers ran, Samantha dashed immediately and behind her was Velvet, Gold, and Kenny.

* * *

The sun had fully shined upon the campers. Half of the campers were continuing the jog, the other half just walked.

Hey, no rule that states "You have to run".

Nathan was walking with Robbie.

"I gotta lay off the carbs," Robbie groaned.

"Yes, yes you do," Nathan nodded.

Far behind was Autumn and Mist, who walked alongside each other. Mist stared at her wooden wand.

"So Autumn, you like the Harry Potter series?" Mist asked.

"Nope," Autumn said. Mist gasped.

"Do you like Disney?" Mist asked.

"Nope," Autumn shook her head. Mist sighed in relief.

"Then what do you like?" Mist asked.

"Stephen King books," Autumn grinned. "That guy is a sadistic genius! He killed a two-year old boy in one of his stories!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Child abuse.**

Mist: Autumn is kind of...dark and disturbing. I mean, Voldemort was dark and disturbing as well sometimes, but he doesn't kill two-year old boys...oh wait. He tried to kill baby Harry.

Autumn: I like reading books of the horror genre. When I was young, I would indulge myself on those Goosebumps books. Then as I got older, I began targeting all those other horror books, the classic Dracula, Frankenstein, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and eventually I came across IT. Stephen King is my role model. (grins)

* * *

Samantha and Velvet were racing each other. They both looked determined and it was clear that they weren't going to give up.

"You're good, but I'm better," Velvet panted.

"Stay behind me teamie," Samantha panted.

"Girls!" Zack cried happily. "Wait for me!"

Zack was running towards them.

"Let's hold off this race and just ditch Zack," Velvet told Samantha.

"Agreed," Samantha nodded.

* * *

Since Samantha, Velvet, and Zack were in front, the others lagging behind saw Chris drive by in a motorcycle whilst calling in his megaphone.

"Pick up the pace campers!" Chris grinned. "If you don't arrive by dinnertime, you don't eat!"

"We _just_ woke up!" Omar glared at Chris. "What the hell do you mean by dinnertime?!"

* * *

Samantha and Velvet panted, sitting at their table. Zack grinned and walked towards but was immediately dragged by the ear by Angel to the other table.

"Bad boy Zack," Angel said. "Chasing after girls is illegal in my country."

"But we're all from your country," Zack frowned.

"Or _are_ we?" Angel grinned maliciously.

The door immediately opened with Gold walking in with Noel.

"An early exercise?" Noel asked. "How dull."

"At least it's not jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters," Gold muttered.

More people walked in as Robbie stopped by the door.

"Now I know how Wile E. Coyote feels from chasing Road Runner for sixteen years," Robbie panted.

"You said it," Ryan walked in, accidentally pushing Robbie to the ground. "Sorry man."

"It's all good," Robbie groaned. Autumn and Mist were the last ones to arrive.

"Where were you guys?" Jazz asked.

"Talking about Stephen King," Autumn replied.

"I asked 'where' not 'what'," Jazz frowned.

"I know," Autumn said as she sat by the table. "So I guess we lost huh?"

"Yeah we did," Zack glared at Autumn before smiling. "But I will forgive you if you-"

"Pass," Autumn said.

"I didn't even state my proposal!" Zack frowned.

"You didn't have to," Autumn said.

"So if they lost, then that means.." Samantha began.

"We won the challenge!" Anna gasped. She hugged Jennifer and cheered with the Gophers.

"Hold on to your horses," Chris blinked. "That wasn't the challenge."

"Chris, I told you day 1, I hate being lied to!" Omar glared at Chris. Chris chuckled and walked toward some curtains.

"Who's hungry?!" Chris grinned as he showed everyone a delicious buffet of delicious foods.

"F*ck you," Nathan gasped. "I thought I was going to be anorexic after the summer!"

* * *

 **Confessional: What's wrong with anorexic's?**

Noel: (grinning) I have never been so happy in my life. I have seen true art. The art of delicious food at a crummy old summer camp!

Jennifer: I feel like I'm going to be a Michael. I'm tearing up. (laughing)

* * *

"Oh man," a chuckle came. "That was f*cking delicious."

This came from...Eugene?!

"Wait, Eugene, did you just say something?" Zack asked.

"Um, yeah," Eugene nodded.

"Holy crap, he speaks actual words!" Angel gasped.

"F*ck yeah I do!" Eugene cheered. "Whooooooo! I'm cursing! F*ck! Sh*t! Yeaaaaaah!"

"Ease down on the curse words man," Kenny told Eugene.

"F*ck nah!" Eugene laughed.

Chris then hopped on the table with the groaning campers staring at him.

"Okay campers!" Chris grinned. "Time for your second part of your challenge!"

"So running was a challenge!" Omar glared. "Make up your...ohhhh...so full I can't even complain."

"Good, was getting tired of hearing you run your mouth," Nathan smirked at Omar.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Nathan," Chris grinned. "Now who's ready for, the Awake-A-Thon?!"

"That's not a word last I checked in the dictionary," Velvet frowned.

"Ah, don't worry," Chris grinned. "This is an easy one! Team with the last camper standing, wins invincibility!"

"Intriguing McLean," Noel nodded, smirking. "So that run and this buffet was merely a trick to make our chances of falling asleep greater."

"Indeed it was Noel," Chris grinned.

"Clever," Noel nodded.

"Don't encourage the guy," Jennifer frowned at Noel. Chris yelled at Jennifer through his megaphone.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Chris grinned. Jennifer covered her ears, groaning.

"You f*cker!" Jennifer groaned.

* * *

 **12 Hours In...**

The campers were already tired. Bags can be noted on their eyes. Nathan was jamming to music. Angel was humming happily.

Zack was flexing his muscles. Autumn was reading a book as Naomi felt awfully bored.

 _"We are now twelve hours in and all campers are_ still _wide awake_ ," Chris narrated.

* * *

"I'm so bored," Omar sniffed the air. "It's not even funny."

"Wanna play cards?" Gold asked Omar, holding a pack of cards.

"Eh, what the heck, not like I have anything else to do," Omar said.

"May I join?" Noel asked. Gold nodded as Ryan walked over.

"Count me in," Ryan grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional: How much money are you willing to bet Noel cheats?**

Gold: It's been a while since I stayed up without sleep. It's a struggle. In fact, I know this guy who began to hallucinate for not getting enough sleep. But it's not like that's gonna happen.

Noel: It was time to play the game. Now that I know how the eliminations will work and how the challenges will be, I know exactly how I'm going to plan my strategy.

* * *

Nathan walked over to the guys that were playing cards.

"What are you guys playing?" Nathan asked. "Poker?"

"I don't bet," Gold said.

"I'm not allowed to," Ryan chuckled.

"Go away," Omar glared at Nathan. Nathan smirked.

"I'll stay right here," Nathan grinned as he sat next to Omar.

"I ship it!" Anna cried.

"Ahem, gentlemen," Noel cleared his throat. He looked around, no one to hear him. "I would like to offer you a proposal."

"You're blackmailing us or something?" Gold raised an eyebrow under that mask.

"No," Noel frowned. "It's something I bet you all will enjoy. What would you say to an alliance?"

"With the five of us?" Ryan asked. "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Not at all," Noel shook his head. "It just means a better chance of all of us at the final five."

"And you didn't get a girl on this because?" Omar raised an eyebrow.

"They are separated," Noel said. "I can't call each one over to me. It'd be suspicious. Plus, we were all together, meaning less suspicion."

"Clever boy," Gold nodded.

"We aren't going to do anything rash right?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"Of course not," Noel shook his head. "We're just going to vote with each other against the same person until we reach the final five. No voting against each other. I'm looking at you Nathan and Omar."

"Why did he have to be in the alliance?" Omar asked Noel, pointing his finger at Nathan.

"Because he joined our little card game in the last second," Noel bluntly said. "Now, back to the proposal, do we agree to terms, or do you not?"

"It's strategy, I'm in," Gold shrugged.

"Alliances cause trouble," Nathan grinned. "I like it."

"What the heck, I'm in," Ryan smiled.

Noel looked at Omar for an answer.

"Fine," Omar frowned. "Just keep Nathan away from me and it's a deal."

"No promises on account of Nathan himself," Noel smirked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Promise me, and I'll reward you plenty...**

Ryan: I'm in alliance! (grins) This is great! Final Five! Here I come...that is unless Noel turns out to be using us or something. I hate that! I mean, being the nicest guy in our little alliance, I will vow to make sure all those evil people go down! Like how a knight takes down a dragon.

Noel: Five people in one alliance in a team of ten is rather much. And although as sad as it may seem, those ladies will have to be kicked off one by one if I am to keep my alliance of five. Then again, I guess I can boot one of them off if given the chance.

Omar: An alliance with five guys? Feels like home. Ahem, when I mean that, I mean like how there is this mafia group that's pretty famous around Brazil. (chuckles) I miss home.

* * *

Heather was struggling to stay awake. She almost fell asleep but was suddenly granted something.

"DON'T GO TO SLEEP!" Angel yelled in Heather's ear.

"Ow!" Heather frowned. "I wasn't going to."

"That's what they all say," Angel crossed her arms.

* * *

 **24 Hours In...**

Heather fell asleep nonetheless. Ryan fell asleep. Jennifer fell asleep. Anna almost fell asleep. Noel was staring off in the distance.

So basically...

 **(Screaming Gophers: 7 ; Killer Bass: 9)**

Nathan was still listening to music. Gold was sleepy and it was driving him crazy.

"So...boooooooooring," Omar groaned.

"Just fall asleep then," Gold groaned. "Oh right, we can't. Because we value money more than our lives."

"Spoken from a true believer," Noel nodded.

"Alright, this may sound crazy, but Omar, hit me in the groin," Gold ordered Omar.

"What?" Omar asked.

"I need to stay awake," Gold said. "Hit me in the groin."

Omar looked at him then shrugged.

"Alright," Omar said as he kicked Gold in the groin. Gold groaned.

"I'm awake..." Gold groaned.

"Congratulations campers," Chris grinned. "You made it past the 24 hour mark. Time to take things up a notch with...fairytales!"

Chris revealed a bunch of books as Chef walked by in a lamb costume. Omar bursted into laughter.

"That just helped me survive another 5 hours," Omar laughed. Chef glared at Omar as he held his mini harp.

Chris grinned as he held out a book. He cleared his throat.

"Once...upon a time...there was a boring kingdom...and inside this boring kingdom...was a boring village...and inside this boring, sleeping village...filled with...very boring children..." Chris read as Autumn fell asleep.

* * *

 **Confessional: And Autumn has Fallen! If you know what I mean...**

Autumn: Yeah. I hate boring books. They are my weakness. (crosses her arms)

* * *

Nathan was still listening to his music as Gold's ear suddenly twitched when the Sugar Plum Fairy began to arise.

"F*********ck..." Eugene groaned when he saw Chef dance in a ballerina costume. Omar laughed at that as well.

"Ten more hours," Omar grinned. Chef tossed glitter at Omar, who rubbed his eyes.

* * *

 **40 Hours In...**

Kenny fell asleep along with Robbie. Snake was sleeping as well. Katherine fell asleep as well. Gold fell asleep, Noel did as well. Anna was muttering in her sleep about shippings. Nathan was still listening to music. He was still awake.

Angel was splashing water on her face.

This meant:

 **(Screaming Gophers: 5 ; Killer Bass: 5)**

"Brutality," Eugene groaned. "F*ck this..."

Eugene fell asleep as the Killer Bass numbers dropped from five to four. Samantha and Velvet looked at each other.

"It's quiet," Zack yawned. He sat next to Jazz.

"What are you doing?" Jazz raised an eyebrow at Zack.

"Sitting next to you," Zack grinned. He wrapped an arm around her. Jazz pushed that arm off and walked off. "Hey!"

"Good job Jazz," Angel grinned at Jazz as she sat down next to Angel.

"Thanks," Jazz smiled. "So you Angel, do you like Disney?"

"Meh, I think it's fine," Angel smiled. "Gives the children something to enjoy."

"I totally agree," Jazz smiled. "Know any songs?"

"Totally!" Angel grinned. She took a deep breath and sang a few lines:

 _Mother knows best!_

 _Take it to your mumsie!_

 _On your own, you won't survive!_

"Okay okay, I see you like songs from villains," Jazz laughed with Angel. Mist frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Mothers. Always there when you need them.**

Angel: Jazz is a cool gal. I mean, she's chill and she understands my enjoyment for some villainous Disney music. Who doesn't like that?!

Mist: I don't like how Jazz is converting Angel to the realm of talking mouses and yellow bears that don't eat humans. Something needs to be done. (looks determined)

* * *

Mist doesn't Angel. Mist doesn't...ahem. Mist, Angel, Zack, and Jazz were the ones remaining for Killer Bass. As for the Screaming Gophers, Naomi, Nathan, Velvet, and Samantha were still remaining.

"This challenge is boring," Velvet groaned.

"That's the challenge," Samantha yawned. "Boredom."

Naomi looked at Nathan's iPod. Nathan was close to falling asleep until Naomi played a really loud song. Nathan jumped.

"What the heck?!" Nathan blinked. "Why are you touching my iPod?"

"Because you were close to falling asleep," Naomi said. "We must win this."

"...Thanks," Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Let's talk," Naomi said. "You and me. _Madchen_ and _junge_."

"What?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"German," Naomi replied. "I'm of German ethnic."

"Ohhhh," Nathan nodded. "Makes sense."

" _Ja_ ," Naomi nodded.

"I didn't think you were German," Nathan said. "When you first arrived, you yelled at Chris."

"I know," Naomi nodded. "I tend to get, sudden, you know?"

"I know who guy who cries a lot, so yes, I know," Nathan nodded. Naomi giggled as Omar raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Confessional: Nathomi?**

Nathan: Naomi's okay. Kinda annoying at times. But it's cool to know she's German.

Omar: If I didn't know any better, I'd say Naomi has a crush on Nathan. Interesting.

* * *

 **51 Hours In...**

"How many days has it been?' Velvet asked.

"Two days I think?" Samantha asked. Samantha eyed Gold sleeping. She crawled over to him and attempted to remove his mask. She attempted to get it off. "What the heck? It's like it's bolted to his face."

"Get your hands off my mask if you wish to have one arm intact," Gold mumbled under his sleep. Samantha let go of that mask.

Zack began looking around and then he saw it. A bear was coming towards them.

"AHHHH!" Zack yelled. "Watch out!"

Zack pushed Angel on the ground to avoid the bear...except, there was no bear.

"Wait what?" Zack asked.

"You dirty prick," Angel frowned. "You scraped my arm!"

"But...there was a bear..." Zack muttered.

"And I thought Angel was crazy," Mist said.

"I'm not crazy!" Angel frowned at Mist. "I'm just wild."

"Okay, whatever you say," Mist shrugged.

"But, I swear, there was a bear," Zack said. Then he began to see shadow people. Zack screamed. "Monsters! MONSTERS!"

Chris yawned as he watched Zack.

"He's lost it," Chris told Chef, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **85 Hours In...**

Zack fell asleep as did Naomi and Samantha.

It was basically:

 **(Screaming Gophers: 3 ; Killer Bass: 3)**

Nathan frowned as he looked determined. Velvet was getting sleepy.

Angel was happy that Zack fell asleep. After all, silence. Mist and Jazz were glaring at each other...ahem, Mist was. Jazz was just minding her own business.

Omar yawned.

"Crap, I can't do this," Omar groaned. "I'm about to black out."

"We're all about to do black out," Velvet groaned. "Damn it Chris, this is an affront on human health."

Chris walked over with a cup coffee.

"Oh man, what is wrong with you people?" Chris grinned, sipping that cup of coffee. "Come on, fall asleep already!"

"Chris...hand me that cup of coffee if you wish to see your family again!" Omar groaned.

"What?" Velvet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Omar growled. "I'm just tired."

"Alright campers, you six stay here, the rest of you, for heaven's sake go take a shower, you all stink!" Chris grinned.

"Twit," Noel muttered as he woke up.

* * *

Chris turned to the six remaining campers left awake after sipping his coffee.

"I didn't want it to come to this," Chris said. "I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this, darn it! These campers are tough! So I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find..."

"If you didn't want it to come to do this, don't make it come to this!" Omar groaned. "No wait...you know what? Bring it on!"

"The History of Canada," Chris opened a big book of Canadian history. "A pop-up book, Chapter 1: The Beaver..."

"F*CK!" Omar groaned and knocked himself out.

 **(Screaming Gophers: 2)**

"Well that's reassuring," Nathan blinked.

* * *

 **86 Hours In...**

"And that is why, the Maple Leaf is a common symbol of Canada," Chris grinned. Mist and Jazz fell asleep. Velvet did as well.

Nathan and Angel were the only ones of their whole team. Nathan was listening to his music. Angel was groaning.

"Time for a bathroom break," Chris grinned.

"I don't need a toilet," Angel crossed her arms with a smirk.

"So what, you peed yourself?" Nathan asked.

"...Meh..." Angel shrugged.

"That's disgusting," Nathan shook his head.

"I didn't piss myself," Angel smirked. "Did you?"

"Nope," Nathan shook his head.

Awkward silence.

"Why are we talking about piss again?" Nathan asked.

"Don't know," Angel shrugged.

* * *

An hour passed as Angel was getting tired as Nathan was listening to music.

"Talk to me," Angel groaned. Nathan was listening to Imagine Dragons: Radioactive.

"It's so boring without sound!" Angel groaned. Nathan was listening to Imagine Dragons: Believer.

"NATHAN!" Angel cried.

"Huh what?" Nathan took off his headphones.

"Thank you, lets-"

Nathan put on his headphones again.

"JERK!" Angel cried.

* * *

Another hour passed as Angel was trying not to fall asleep. Nathan was still going, still not minding.

"Chris, I would like that bathroom break!" Angel raised her hand.

"Eh, sure, I'll give you five minutes," Chris shrugged. "But I hope you don't mind if we have a random camera guy accompany you."

"As long as he doesn't peek," Angel yawned as she ran over to the bathroom. Chris looked at the camera guy and snickered.

* * *

After fifteen minutes gone by, the camera guy began to worry.

"Hey Angel, you alright?' the camera guy asked opening the stall. Angel was sleeping on the toilet. The camera guy, unbeknownst to us, was blushing furiously.

He inched closer only for Angel to shoot her eyes open.

"Aw f-"

* * *

Chris tapped his watch as a note was handed to him.

"And we have news," Chris grinned. "Apparently our camera-guy had to be replaced by a new one, but footage caught Angel sleeping on the toilet. Which means...the official winner of the Awake-A-Thon is...NATHAN! The Screaming Gophers win!"

"Huh what?" Nathan asked, taking his headphones off. "I won? Nice."

* * *

Angel groaned tiredly.

"It's okay Angel, you tried your best," Jazz patted her on the back. "And you sure gave that camera guy a little self-defense combat."

"I know," Angel smiled tiredly. "I'm just so tired. And I don't even know who to vote for."

"How about Zack?" Jazz suggested. Angel immediately became energetic.

"Count me in!" Angel grinned. Jazz smiled as she walked off. As soon as Jazz walked off, Angel heard a small, 'psst'.

"Angel...psst..." a voice called her. Angel turned and saw Mist hiding in the bushes.

"How about I make a proposition for you?" Mist asked. Angel smiled.

"What's your proposition?" Angel asked.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Angel, Autumn, Eugene, Heather, Jazz, Katherine, Kenny, Mist, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

The Killer Bass sat on their tree stumps. They all looked pretty tired. Mist looked confident. Zack looked nervous. Kenny looked calm. Eugene was grinning as he was tired. Autumn was sulking.

Chris walked over with a tray of ten marshmallows.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision," Chris grinned. "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, please come grab a marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can never come back...EVER..."

"The first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Robbie..." Robbie grinned tiredly and walked up to claim his marshmallow. "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kenny."

Kenny got up as well, smiling.

"Autumn..." Chris grinned. "...Eugene gets one too."

"F*CK YEAH!" Eugene cheered.

"What happened to 'Meh'?" Chris asked confused. "Meh, none of my concern."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Katherine," Chris grinned. Katherine smiled and went to get her marshmallow. "...

...

...

Snake..." Chris grinned.

"Aw NO!" Snake covered his mouth.

"Wow, how rude Snake," Chris shook his head. "You don't like my marshmallows."

"Ah..." Snake groaned. Only Angel, Jazz, Mist, Heather, and Zack were left. Zack was yawning and nervous. Heather shivered. Mist was determined.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Heather, you get the next marshmallow," Chris smiled. Heather smiled as she walked up. "...

...

...

...

...

...

Angel..." Chris grinned as Angel smiled. "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zack," Chris grinned. Zack sighed in relief and walked up to claim his marshmallow. Autumn groaned.

Jazz and Mist were left. Jazz was confused. Mist was confidently smiling.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jazz!" Chris grinned. Jazz sighed in relief as she stood up and claimed her marshmallow. Mist's determined look dropped.

"Mist, the Dock of Shame awaits," Chris smiled. Mist stood up confused.

"I don't understand," Mist said. "I thought I told Angel to ask everyone to vote off Jazz."

"Oops," Angel smirked. "Must've accidentally told them to vote off a Mist instead."

"Whoa, what?" Jazz blinked at Angel and Mist.

* * *

 **Confessional: WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA**

Angel: Me and Jazz became like best friends. So of course I'm not gonna vote her off. Although Zack may be annoying, he's still useful. That left Mist, the girl who was straining our team with her undefined hatred for Jazz. I basically told everyone that Mist's team relation with Jazz could really pull us down and it worked. Man I'm good! And FYI Mist? You should really pick your subjects carefully. See ya!

* * *

Mist frowned as she walked down the Dock of Shame. She was the second camper booted off. Sucks to be her.

"The rest of you are safe...for now," Chris grinned at the Bass. The Killer Bass looked at one another.

"Well guys, let's try not to be back here again," Angel grinned.

"Agreed," Kenny nodded.

"Wanna do the Bass Dance?" Robbie asked.

"YEAH!" Eugene grinned. "F*CKING BASS DAAAAANCE!"

Angel laughed.

"You guys better do it right then," Angel chuckled.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's the Bass Dance. Bass Dance.**

Jazz: You know, after today, I'm beginning to see how scary that was, being in the final two. I really have to thank Angel for helping me back there. I just didn't think Mist would actually hate me that much. I mean, I knew she wasn't fond of me, but I didn't think she would want to get rid of me. (sighs) Angel tells us we should stop losing. And I think I should up my game. (smiles) Time to do this!

* * *

 **Vote Tallies:**

Angel- Mist

Autumn- Zack

Eugene- Mist

Heather- Mist

Jazz- Zack

Katherine- Mist

Kenny- Mist

Mist- Jazz

Robbie- Mist

Snake- Mist

Zack- Mist

* * *

Mist- 8

Zack- 2

Jazz- 1

* * *

 **Campers Remaining: (20)**

Angel- **Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns**

Anna- **KeefteAmo**

Autumn- **AudiLion**

Eugene- **3nigm4**

Gold- **GoldEmblem**

Heather- **TotalDramaGirl01**

Jazz- **SideshowJazz**

Jennifer- **Derpimelt1000**

Katherine- **The Feline Overlord**

Kenny- **MrAwesome1999**

Nathan- **Otterplay**

Naomi- **GermanyMadridista4Life**

Noel- **Noel Batsworth**

Omar- **Omakin**

Robbie- **BaconBaka**

Ryan- **RFtheGreat**

Samantha- **GirlPower54**

Snake- **SnakeSaber639**

Velvet- **What'dIMiss**

Zack- **Eternos137**

* * *

 **Elimination:** Mist

* * *

 **The Fallen:** Michael, Mist

* * *

 **My gosh. The Big Sleep to me was like the episode meant for interactions. And boy, with all I had planned, it was a bit difficult to limit the interactions a bit so forgive me if this episode was a bit boring, but hey, hopefully the elimination shocked you a bit.**

 **Also, if you hadn't noticed, I had to change Naomi's character up a bit. She was originally going to be a person with anger issues, but I decided to save that for someone else. Now she's a German sweetheart that tends to yell out stuff. And no, not like Snake XD**

 **Next time: The campers go dodge balls.**


	4. Episode 4: Dodgebrawl

**Episode 4- Dodgebrawl**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters you see besides myself, Gold. Chris and Chef and the theme of this episode belonged to the ideas and the rights of Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and etc. The other contestants you see are also from my Fanfiction friends, who are also Fanfiction authors.

Note- I have to say. This story seems to be quite fun for me to write. My apologies though to any Mist fans and Harry Potter fans that enjoyed Mist. And also apologies to _**mistmagic100**_ for having your TD counterpart get eliminated second. Truth be told, she would've gone a lot farther, but I thought this was a more shocking elimination.

Now, without further ado, on with the show we go!

* * *

 **When the Balls Fly, We Make Sure That We Don't Die...Whatever That Means**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island...

The Screaming Gophers kicked some butt in the Awake-A-Thon when Angel, the last remaining member still awake, took a snooze on the can...and also when she beat up a random camera guy that we so kindly offered insurance and condolences to.

The Killer Bass lost their butts after being sent to elimination for the first time of the season and Noel founded the first alliance in TD history by uniting all the men of the Screaming Gophers against the women if they ever were to be in threat of elimination. Among his alliance was the angsty Nathan, the tough Omar, the masked Gold, and the nice Ryan.

Thanks to a little bonding session with Angel, Mist made the mistake of convincing Angel to vote off Jazz. Why was it a mistake? Because instead of Jazz taking the boot, it was Mist who took the fall for her own mistake as the second camper booted off. Guess not even that wooden wand can help her now huh? Oh, and congrats on Angel for playing a huge part in that elimination.

 **So will Nathan, the last member of the Gophers that managed to stay awake, stay awake until the end of the episode?**

 **Will Noel's alliance be able to hold up just fine?**

 **Will Angel manage to provide us with more shocking eliminations?**

 **And who will be the next one to walk down the Dock of Shame?**

 **Find out tonight, on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **ISLAND!**

* * *

(Cameras pan out from a tree, a rabbit hole, and from another tree. Slowly but surely, it begins to fly over Chris and over the high 80-foot mountain before diving down)

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

(Ryan is swimming with the fishes before noticing a shark swimming after a fish. The camera pans up out of the water)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(Zack is flexing his muscles on a drifting boat as suddenly an eagle flies by and drops its dropping on his head)

 _You asked me what wanted to be and I now I think the answer is plain to see_

(Nathan is just sitting there listening to music but Naomi comes and surprises him)

 _I wanna be famous_

(This surprise causes Nathan to drop his iPod and a bear runs over and carries it away with Nathan chasing after it, Jennifer stares at this in confusion)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(Velvet and Snake are attempting to row away from a waterfall but they fall anyway)

 _Go pack your bags I already won_

(Noel sits on a log jotting something down and is suddenly grabbed by a grinning Eugene but is hit into the Confessional)

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day_

(Katherine is surprised by this and runs off with a bunch of cats. The camera then pans into the cafeteria where Chef is cooking something for a tied up disgusted Autumn, a crying Michael and a calm Kenny)

 _Cause I wanna be famous_

(Jazz is seen attempting to remove Gold's mask)

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

(Samantha is jogging with Angel through the beach and jump back when they see Omar punching a shark...he smiles sheepishly)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Mist is on the docks waving her wand around. Photoshop makes it seem like she's actually waving around a magic wand)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Heather and Robbie sit awkwardly next to each other as Anna happily ships them two together; a whistling tune begins to play)

(TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND)

* * *

It was currently lunchtime and both teams were sitting in their respective table. On the Killer Bass side, Autumn was currently telling a story.

"And then, the merchant grabbed the young boy's arm...and ripped it off!" Autumn grinned maliciously. "But not before replacing the crying boy's arm...with a hammer!"

"The poor boy," Heather gasped.

"He was only five years old!" Katherine gasped. Felicity the cat meowed loudly.

"Ugh, did you really have to bring your cat to our table?" Zack asked, disgusted.

"Well I'm sorry," Katherine frowned. "I didn't realize you were 'catsist'.

"A what?" Zack asked.

"CATSIST!" Katherine pointed her finger at Zack angrily.

"Basically like racism and sexism only with cats," Robbie told Zack.

"You aren't scoring any points Zack," Kenny chuckled at Zack.

Snake laughed at Zack before noticing something. Eugene was missing.

"Hey, where's Eugene?" Snake asked.

Immediately the door open with Eugene dancing around.

 _"The Phaaaaaaaaaaaaaantom of the Opera is there...inside your mind..."_ he sang in a surprisingly good singing voice.

"This guy just gets weirder and weirder everyday," Autumn muttered.

"I approve," Angel gave him a thumbs-up.

 _"Thanks to all our glory!_

 _Thank you for your gory._

 _Thank you for the support you have given me!"_ Eugene sang as he bowed.

"Wow, someone seems energetic today," Chris grinned at the camera.

* * *

"So, when are we going to hold our first alliance meeting?" Ryan asked Noel. "I'm super psyched."

"Patience young one," Noel told Ryan. "The Alliance of Noel will start it's meeting soon."

"The Alliance of Noel?" Omar asked. "That's a stupid name. How about The Mafia of Wawanakwa?"

"Pass," Noel said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Aww, the Harry Potter fanatic got eliminated last night," Anna frowned. "I shipped her and Jazz."

"Question Anna, do you ever ship yourself with someone?" Jennifer asked.

"Nope," Anna shook her head.

"Really?" Jennifer asked. "Well that's something."

"Hey everybody it's Nathan!" Chris called. Nathan walked in, raising an eyebrow as his team began clapping for him.

"What?" Nathan asked. "I'm actually...loved?"

"Dude, you won the challenge for us last time," Gold chuckled.

"Yeah dude!" Ryan grinned.

"Oh...cool," Nathan said.

* * *

 **Confessional: Nate the Great. Anyone still read that?**

Omar: Nathan's already becoming a valued member of the team. And since it will look bad if I mess with him, I should at least try to be nice to him.

* * *

"Hey Nathan!" Omar waved. "Sit next to me man!"

"You finally accepted it," Nathan smirked.

"Accept what?" Omar asked confused.

"I ship it!" Anna giggled.

"Alright campers, listen up," Chris grinned as he clapped his hands. "Your next challenge begins in ten minutes and be prepared to **bring** it..."

* * *

The twenty campers looked around. They were in an giant plastic box and inside was a dodgeball court. Bleachers were available for both Bass and Gophers. And a seat was in the middle.

"Um, when was this brought in?" Robbie asked.

"Probably like a NOUGAT time ago," Snake covered his mouth. Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"Cartoon logic still applies in real life apparently," Robbie said.

A whistle was blown by Chef, who wore a coach outfit. Omar grinned at it.

"Not as good as that lamb costume," Omar grinned.

"Alright campers," Chris grinned. "Your first challenge is a classic game of dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball is to not talk about dodgeball."

"I saw that reference coming," Gold muttered.

"Just kidding," Chris chuckled. "If you get hit with the ball...you're out."

He tossed the ball at Autumn who was reading a book. The book fell on the ground and hit Autumn in the stomach.

"Hey!" Autumn groaned. "You b*tch."

She tossed the ball back at Chris.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower is out and the one who catches it gets to call someone from their team right on the court," Chris grinned.

"I think it's safe to say that everyone here sucks at throwing but is decent at dodging," Velvet said as the others nodded in agreement except for Zack.

"Me?" Zack asked. "Suck at throwing? Haha! Wrong! I managed to beat everyone in a game of dodgeball at my school! Us Bass have this in the bag!"

"That's the spirit Zack," Chris grinned. "Now toss me this ball."

Chris tossed a ball at Zack who caught it. Zack tossed it back as Chris deflected it.

"If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball, but if the ball is knocked out of your hands, you're out," Chris explained.

"Question," Katherine raised her hand. "Where do I put Felicity?"

Katherine held up Felicity the cat, who purred.

"Eh, leave her on the sidelines," Chris shrugged.

Felicity the cat jumped on the ground and wandered off.

"So, do we consider your pet cat a member of our team?" Zack snickered.

"Of course we do!" Katherine death glared at Zack.

"Alright, alright, I got it, sheesh," Zack frowned.

"Alright teams, you've got ten minutes till game time," Chris said. "Time for strategy!"

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Anna, Gold, Jennifer, Naomi, Nathan, Noel, Omar, Ryan, Samantha, Velvet**

"Alright team, since I'm the most athletic one on our team and the one who has the most experience with dodgeball, I'm going to be leader for today," Velvet said. "Any objections?"

 **"OBJECTION!"** Gold yelled. Everyone stared at him awkwardly. "Sorry, just wanted to do that. No objections."

"I'm fine with Velvet's reasoning," Noel said.

"Same," Samantha nodded.

* * *

 **(Screaming Gophers: 5 ; Killer Bass: 5)**

Chef looked at both teams. Velvet, Samantha, Naomi, Omar, and Ryan represented to Screaming Gophers.

Angel, Zack, Snake, Heather, and Jazz represented the Killer Bass.

"It's time to grill some Bass!" Omar grinned. "I think I would like em sauteed with mushrooms and a salad on the side."

"Oh no you didn't," Snake glared. "You HAMBURGERS will fall MOUNTAINS the KNEECAPS of...DAMMIT never mind!"

"You call that an insult Snake?" Angel raised an eyebrow. "I'm so ashamed."

"I am too," Snake groaned.

"Both teams ready?" Chris asked. "Best of five games win. Now let's dodge some-"

 _"BAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLSSSSSS,"_ Eugene sang, finishing Chris's sentence. Chris frowned at him as Eugene looked down.

Chef blew the whistle as both teams cheered.

Omar threw the first ball hitting the the wall that bounced back at hit Omar in the face.

"That broke the law of physics!" Omar groaned, covering his face.

"Do you see Isaac Newton anywhere?" Chris asked. "Nope, you do not."

Velvet, Samantha, and Naomi ran with balls and socked Zack straight in the face. Zack groaned.

"What happened to Confident Zack?" Angel taunted at Zack.

"Why are you taunting a member of our team?" Heather asked.

"Because Zack deserves it," Jazz replied.

Chef blew the whistle. The score was now:

 **(Screaming Gophers: 4 ; Killer Bass 4)**

Velvet, Samantha, and Naomi nodded at each other.

"My turn!" Angel grinned as she tossed the ball behind her.

"What the heck is she-" Ryan was hit the face once the ball bounced back and hit him right in the face. "The nerves...the nerves..."

Chef blew the whistle again.

 **(Screaming Gophers: 3 ; Killer Bass: 4)**

Angel gave a high-five to Jazz. Snake then threw the next ball. Samantha deflected it and it hit Naomi on the back of the head.

" _Verdammt!_ " Naomi cursed in German, rubbing the back of her head.

Chef blew the whistle.

 **(Screaming Gophers: 2 ; Killer Bass: 4)**

Naomi groaned and sat on the bleachers.

"That was painful," Naomi said.

"No sh*t," Nathan said, watching the whole game.

Velvet and Samantha looked at each other and grinned. They tossed a ball each. Angel caught two of them, grinning.

Velvet and Samantha blinked and gasped.

* * *

 **Confessional: We're gonna need a bigger ball.**

Velvet: This may seem a bit harder than it looks.

Angel: Wow! I don't know what came over me. I'm usually the worst at dodgeball. Funny right?

* * *

"Okay guys, Angel over there seems to be the most skilled at dodgeball, so I say aim for her first, got it?" Velvet asked.

"Say no more, the guy who sucks at dodgeball will be here to serve as your distraction," Gold pulled out his finger gun.

"This will be interesting," Noel said.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Angel, Autumn, Eugene, Heather, Jazz, Katherine, Kenny, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

"So we all agree Angel's going out there again?" Katherine smiled.

"Totally," Kenny nodded.

"What about me?" Zack asked.

"What about you?" Autumn asked.

"Come on guys, let me prove my worthiness to you guys," Zack said. "Since day one, you've treated me like dirt!"

"Do we really have to explain why?" Heather sighed.

"Come on guys, give Zack a chance," Robbie said.

"I agree," Kenny nodded.

"Fine," Angel sighed.

* * *

Zack grinned as he held a ball with Autumn, Eugene, Robbie, and Kenny.

Gold, Noel, Nathan, Velvet, and Jennifer looked at Zack's terrifying grin.

"Alright, Angel's not here," Nathan told Velvet. "Now what?"

"Just throw and dodge," Velvet replied.

Zack threw the first ball and it hit Gold right in the groin.

"...why..." Gold groaned.

"Oh man, that's wrong!" Nathan frowned. "A man doesn't hit another man's dejeebies!"

Nathan tossed the ball...it was a weak throw and it rolled to the other side.

"Sh*t," Nathan groaned.

Autumn grinned as she tossed the ball at Nathan. Noel caught the ball.

"Alright, let's stop messing around," Noel groaned. "Gold, get back here."

Gold sighed as he walked back.

Chef whistled again.

 **(Screaming Gophers: 5 ; Killer Bass: 4)**

"This is what we're going to do," Noel said. "Gold, you do you. Nathan throw harder. Velvet and Jennifer, follow my lead."

Zack threw the next ball at Noel who deflected it back to Zack's chest. It didn't hurt him, but it did get him out.

"Darn it!" Zack groaned.

Noel pointed at someone. Jennifer nodded and tossed the ball. This ball was heading straight for Robbie, who ducked. Instead, the ball hit Kenny, who was behind him.

Noel pointed at another and Velvet and Nathan threw the ball at Robbie, hitting him.

 **(Screaming Gophers: 5 ; Killer Bass: 1)**

Eugene was left. He sighed.

 _"Laaaaaaaaaaacrimosaaaaaaa_

 _Diiiiesss_ _illlla_

 _Qua...re...sur...get...ex...fav...ill..-"_ Eugene sang before Nathan tossed the ball at his face.

 **(Screaming Gophers: 5 ; Killer Bass: 0)**

"One one," Chris grinned.

"Noel, that was amazing," Anna grinned.

"You looked like an evil mastermind up there," Omar grinned. Noel coughed.

"Why thank you," Noel smiled.

* * *

The Killer Bass needed a new strategy...or actually...no. They needed to talk to Zack.

"So, we didn't win," Angel smirked. "How do you feel about that?"

"Not very good," Zack groaned.

"Alright, let's just try our best," Kenny said. "That should help."

"Sounds like the cheesiest thing ever," Robbie chuckled at Kenny.

"Maybe we can BURP DIGGITY BOP!" Snake covered his mouth and then took a deep breath. "Maybe we can OUCHIE TOMAHAWK!"

Snake groaned.

"This isn't time for jokes Snake," Heather frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional: SNAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEE!**

Snake: I confess! I admit it! I have Tourettes Syndrome! I told you BEARS! The entire HUNGRY world! Happy now?! Ugh, Tourettes is so JELLO to handle. I mean seriously. My team doesn't even JUNGLE me seriously...

* * *

"So what's our new strategy?" Heather asked.

"Who has the best aim here on our team?" Angel asked. Zack rose his hand. "Besides Zack who failed us last round."

Zack pouted.

"Let me give a crack at it," Kenny said. "I don't do much around the team anyway."

"Sure thing," Angel nodded.

* * *

The third round began. Kenny was smiling, holding up a ball along with Robbie, Katherine, Heather, and Jazz.

The Screaming Gophers grinned back at them. This round, they consisted of Samantha, Naomi, Nathan, Noel, and Ryan.

"Alright team, let's- OOF!"

Kenny was instantly taken out thanks to Ryan.

"Whoops," Ryan said. "Sorry man."

"It's all good," Kenny chuckled, holding his stomach in pain. Another ball hit him and soon Kenny fell down to the ground.

"Crap, was he out already?" Samantha asked. Noel nodded. "Sorry."

Chef blew the whistle.

 **(Screaming Gophers: 5 ; Killer Bass: 4)**

"Come on Kenny," Angel frowned from the sidelines. "You have to be ready!"

"I tried," Kenny groaned.

"Try harder!" Angel said.

* * *

Back on the court, Heather tossed the ball. It missed. Nathan tossed a ball at Katherine. Katherine pounced sideways and dodged it. Noel studied their moves, but then he was hit in the face by Robbie.

"Why didn't I see that?" Noel blinked.

"I don't know man," Robbie said. "You looked distracted."

Nathan threw a ball at Robbie but it was caught by Jazz.

"Well sh*t," Nathan said as he walked off.

"Get in here Angel!" Jazz grinned.

"Alright!' Angel cheered. Jazz was instantly hit on the head by Naomi. "How dare you German girl?!"

Angel grabbed a ball and tossed it at Naomi. Ryan caught it.

"Alright!" Ryan grinned. Naomi and Ryan exchanged high-fives. Angel frowned as she walked back to the sidelines.

The whistle was blown.

 **(Screaming Gophers: 3 ; Killer Bass: 3)**

Gold was brought back in.

"Let's do this," Gold said, getting into fighting stance. A ball went straight towards his groin. "Come on!"

A whistle was blown.

 **(Screaming Gophers: 3 ; Killer Bass: 3)**

"3-3," Velvet said, biting her thumb.

Ryan, Naomi, and Samantha got ready. Robbie tossed the next ball. It missed Ryan but hit Naomi. Samantha tossed a ball that hit Heather straight in the face.

Felicity the cat walked onto the court and Samantha threw a ball at Robbie. Robbie dodged, but right behind him was the cat. Meaning, once he dodged, the cat would be hit-

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Katherine screamed as she took the hit for Felicity the cat. She groaned. "Felicity, you must...go on...without me..."

"Um, I think Felicity took that too seriously," Robbie told Katherine. Felicity exited the dodgeball court, somehow.

"Felicity!" Katherine gasped as she chased after it. Robbie chuckled as he turned around. Two balls got him out.

* * *

"Two to one!" Chris grinned. "If the Gophers win this next round, the Killer Bass will be heading straight for elimination."

"Okay, so since Katherine is out chasing after her pet cat, what do we do now?" Zack asked.

"...You know what?' Autumn grinned. "Since Zack claims to be very good at dodgeball despite failing us twice, why don't we give him a third chance. Third times the charm. Am I right?"

"Really?" Zack asked, smiling. "Yes!"

"But, if you fail us, your butt is off this island," Angel crossed her arms. "Got it?"

"Loud and clear!" Zack grinned.

* * *

Zack was now more confident than ever. Angel and Autumn were ready. Snake and Eugene were in the back.

Velvet, Gold, Omar, Jennifer, and Anna were ready. Gold was holding his ball close to his groin in case another ball hit him there.

"I'm ready for you guys!" Gold said. "No more groin shots!"

"Haha," Omar laughed at what Gold said. "Let's finish cooking tasty Bass remains!"

"Ooh, dark, I approve," Autumn grinned. Zack tossed a ball that hit Gold right at the ball that guarded the groin. Basically what happened was that the ball Zack threw replaced the ball that Gold held, so he still was a victim of a groin shot.

"I can't have babies anymore..." Gold teared up as he collapsed.

"Poor Gold," Anna sighed. "Reproduction is one of the main reasons we have love."

Anna was immediately hit in the face.

Jennifer tossed a ball that hit Snake.

"Oh yeah!" Jennifer cheered. "I got one!"

Jennifer was hit in the stomach by Eugene.

 _"Another one bites the dust..._

 _Another one bites the dust..._

 _And another one gone, and another one gone..._

 _Another one bites the dust..."_ Eugene danced around after hitting Jennifer.

"What is he doing?" Zack asked confused. He turned and saw the Gophers confused as well. He shot a ball that hit Omar.

"Oh come on!" Omar groaned. "I was watching Eugene do the moonwalk."

"Moonwalk's Michael Jackson," Nathan spoke up from the sideline.

Velvet tossed another ball that was caught by Angel. She grinned.

"HAHA!" Angel cheered.

Velvet groaned.

* * *

The Killer Bass cheered after claiming victory.

"Not bad Zack, not bad," Angel grinned.

"Does this mean I get a victory kiss?" Zack asked.

"Nope," Angel laughed. "Nice try though."

Katherine walked in, grabbing a wet Felicity. She caught a fish. That was something.

"Did we win?" Katherine asked.

"Zack scored us a victory," Kenny said.

"Zack?" Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Huh, nice."

* * *

"Alright guys, this is it," Velvet said. "The final round. We need the best of the best out there. Me and Noel are going up. Omar, you go up as well."

"Alright!" Omar grinned.

"Any volunteers for the final round," Velvet asked.

"Not me, please," Gold said. "I think my groin is cursed..."

"You can't let him go out there, the juniors are essential for reproduction," Anna said.

"No, stop Anna," Samantha told Anna. "We don't need sex-eduction right now. I'll go up."

* * *

"Gophers, Bass," Chris grinned. "Let's send this sample to the lab, and show what you're made of!"

Velvet and Noel passed up balls to Omar and Samantha. Anna was in dodging position.

Zack and Angel grinned. Kenny and Heather passed up balls to Katherine.

Zack and Angel tossed balls. Noel caught one. Anna was hit.

"Nathan!" Noel called in. Nathan nodded and hopped in.

Velvet tossed a ball. Zack deflected it which hit Samantha in the gut.

Omar tossed another ball, this time, it missed Heather by an inch. Katherine threw a ball as Noel did as well.

They were both hit.

 **(Screaming Gophers: 3 ; Killer Bass: 3)**

Nathan caught a ball thrown by Kenny. He called in Ryan.

Ryan tossed a ball at Heather, hitting her. Velvet's ball was caught by Zack who called in Robbie. Robbie tossed a ball that hit Ryan.

Chris and Chef looked back and forth. Chris was grinning, excitedly. Chef was frowning.

"Gold, get in here!" Nathan called after catching a ball thrown by Robbie.

"Fine," Gold groaned as he stood up. A ball was thrown at his groin. "I wasn't even on the court yet!"

Omar tossed two balls hitting Zack. Kenny returned to the game and tossed another ball. It missed Omar but was caught by Velvet.

"Gold!" Velvet smiled.

"Nooooooo," Gold crawled over. He stood up and was met with another ball to the groin. "...I hate dodgeball..."

Autumn tossed a ball at Nathan, creaming him in the face. Robbie was out again. Snake fell to the ground groaning. Omar was hit three times in the head. He groaned.

Samantha threw a ball with Naomi. Angel dodged one and caught the other.

"Let's go Kenny!" Angel grinned. Naomi tossed another ball, hitting Angel in the face.

* * *

Eventually it was down to Kenny and Gold.

"...How?!" Gold groaned. "How did it come to this?!"

"Don't know dude," Kenny shrugged. He armed himself with a ball. Gold gulped, arming himself as well.

"Come on Gold," Nathan told him.

"Protect your systems!" Anna called.

"You can do it!" Velvet cried.

Kenny looked at his team.

"Kenny!" Zack grinned. "You got this! Aim for the kiwis!"

"Not cool bro," Robbie shook his head at Zack.

"Hey, if that's the way to win, then so be it," Zack said.

"Let's go Kenny!" Angel cheered.

Gold gulped. Kenny looked calm. They both tossed a ball at each other. They both dodged.

"Yes, no groin shots!" Gold sighed in relief, picking up the ball. Kenny picked up another ball. He tossed it at Gold. Gold deflected it.

They continued with this for quite some time. They would throw. They would dodge. One would deflect.

"Man, this is boring," Autumn said. "When are they going to actually hit each other?"

Gold and Kevin dodged again and threw a ball at each other.

"How long have we been doing this?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know," Gold panted. "Does it look like I got a watch with me?"

"Not really," Kenny shrugged.

"Alright, alright, time out," Chris said. "The game is on pause. No throwing any more balls."

"Oh believe me, I don't got no balls left to do that," Gold groaned.

"Gold, Kenny, head back to your teams for a little strategy as I prepare something," Chris ordered.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers looked at Gold.

"Alright Gold, so far so good," Noel said. "You've dodged well, but you must throw or catch to win."

"And protect your kiwis!" Anna added.

"I think we get the memo Anna," Jennifer said.

"Don't worry guys, if I managed like...fifteen minutes of not getting hit here," Gold pointed to his groin. "Then I can do this."

"Good," Noel nodded. _It would be a shame to lose an alliance member so soon._

* * *

The Killer Bass patted Kenny on the shoulder.

"It's an easy out Kenny," Autumn told Kenny. "Stop missing."

"Okay," Kenny shrugged.

* * *

Gold and Kenny looked at each other. For Kenny though it was hard to know if Gold was really looking at him. I mean, he wore a mask.

"Alright Gold and Kenny," Chris grinned. "Because you guys take too long to actually hit each other, I've decided to make things easier. With you are all the balls you need to actually get at least one hit."

Each person had twelve balls. Gold picked one up. Kenny did as well.

"Alright...unpause!" Chris grinned.

Gold and Kenny started chucking balls at each other. Gold dodged. Kenny dodged as well.

Kenny got another ball and tossed it at Gold...striaght at the kiwis. Gold was hit into a wall.

The Killer Bass cheered. The Screaming Gophers groaned.

"WAIT!" Chris yelled.

Gold groaned as he raised the ball that he got before it came into contact with his important parts. Chef blew the whistle.

 **(Screaming Gophers: 1 ; Killer Bass: 0)**

"YASSSSS!" Omar cheered.

"The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris grinned.

Omar and Nathan fist-bumped Gold as Noel nodded in approval.

"Yes!" Gold laughed. "No kiwi shots today! My groin curse has been lifted!"

Felicity was playing with a ball, but It's sharp claw accidentally sent the ball flying straight at Gold's groin.

"...I hate my life..." Gold teared up.

* * *

 **Confessional: We all do Gold. We all do.**

Angel: So we lost...again. And I would vote off Zack...but he's proved his worth...

Heather: Zack? I honestly don't know. He did help us win some rounds.

Zack: Who to vote for? Who to vote for?

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Angel, Autumn, Eugene, Heather, Jazz, Katherine, Kenny, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

The Campfire Ceremony began. Chris held a tray with nine marshmallows.

"Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decisions," Chris said. "One of you will be going home...and you can't come back...EVER..."

"When you hear me call out your name, please come grab a marshmallow," Chris said. "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Angel."

Angel smiled and walked to claim her marshmallow.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jazz," Chris grinned. Jazz and Angel smiled at each other.

...

...

...

...

"Robbie..." Chris grinned as Robbie smiled happily. "Also getting a marshmallow...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Snake!"

"Heck FROGS!" Snake covered his mouth. He just ran up and got a marshmallow.

"Okay then..." Chris raised an eyebrow. "...

...

...

...

...

...

Autumn."

Autumn stood up and went to get a marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Katherine," Chris grinned as Katherine hugged Felicity. "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Heather."

Heather sighed in relief and walked up to claim her marshmallow.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Eugene," Chris called. Eugene grinned and prepared to sing-

"Please get your marshmallow quietly," Chris told Eugene. Eugene frowned.

Kenny and Zack were left. Zack was nervous. Kenny was calm.

"...The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zack..." Chris grinned. Zack was shocked. Kenny still looked calm. Some of the other campers filled themselves with regret.

* * *

 **Confessional: He survives!**

Angel: As much as I regret it, I had to vote off Kenny. Zack was more useful to the team. Ugh...

Jazz: Sorry Kenny. You did technically fail the final round. So...I guess that's your reason...

* * *

"I survived?" Zack asked. "I survived!"

Kenny stood up, calm.

"Well, guess I'm out," Kenny shrugged.

"Sorry Kenny," Heather sighed.

"As much as we don't like Zack, he's useful," Jazz sighed.

"Ha!" Zack grinned. "I'm useful!"

"And we really...really regret it," Katherine sighed.

"It's all good," Kenny nodded. "Win for me guys."

"Group hug!" Robbie called out.

Everyone hugged Kenny. Everyone except Zack, who was happy he survived.

* * *

Kenny walked down the Dock of Shame knowing that he was the third camper voted off of Total Drama Island.

Chris grinned at the camera.

"Well that was kind of shocking," Chris chuckled. "That's great! But you know what else is great? I get paid! BONUS!"

* * *

 **Vote Tallies:**

Angel- Kenny

Autumn- Zack

Eugene- Kenny

Heather- Zack

Jazz- Kenny

Katherine- Kenny

Kenny- Zack

Robbie- Zack

Snake- Kenny

Zack- Kenny

* * *

Kenny- 6

Zack- 4

* * *

 **Campers Remaining: (19)**

Angel- **Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns**

Anna- **KeefteAmo**

Autumn- **AudiLion**

Eugene- **3nigm4**

Gold- **GoldEmblem**

Heather- **TotalDramaGirl01**

Jazz- **SideshowJazz**

Jennifer- **Derpimelt1000**

Katherine- **The Feline Overlord**

Nathan- **Otterplay**

Naomi- **GermanyMadridista4Life**

Noel- **Noel Batsworth**

Omar- **Omakin**

Robbie- **BaconBaka**

Ryan- **RFtheGreat**

Samantha- **GirlPower54**

Snake- **SnakeSaber639**

Velvet- **What'dIMiss**

Zack- **Eternos137**

* * *

 **Elimination:** Kenny

* * *

 **The Fallen:** Michael, Mist, Kenny

* * *

 **I basically wrote this during my computer programming class. Good times. Dodgebrawl is actually one of my favorite episodes of Total Drama. I just liked how it served as the Screaming Gopher's first loss and the Killer Bass's first win.**

 **I feel like this episode was a bit biased on my part. I mean, I made myself win for the Gophers. Is that bad? I don't know. I guess that's for you guys to decide.**

 **Next time: We all got talent...**


	5. Episode 5: Not Quite Famous

**Episode 5- Not Quite Famous**

* * *

Disclaimer- Here in Total Drama Island, I do not own anything. Chris and Chef are owned by Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All rights reserved to them. As for characters, only Gold belongs to me. The rest belong to Fanfiction writers that I have listed again and again. So here's my disclaimer and enjoy it.

Note- Since school is up, it might take me longer to update. So yeah. As for the last elimination. Apologies to Kenny's creator, _**MrAwesome1999**_ for eliminating him. I couldn't figure out what to do with him for TDI. But maybe...

Anyway, let's get on with the show dudes and dudettes! And a show it is for sure!

* * *

 **Canada's Got Talent! Starring Grandmaster Chef!**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island...

The Screaming Gophers managed to outstandingly cream The Killer Bass in our dodgeball challenge. There was dancing, singing, confusion, and a lot of groin shots! Poor Gold. In the end, it was Kenny, our resident Mr. Chill, no, that's not a Batman reference, that took the fall as the third camper voted off.

This week, another challenge will end up sending another poor camper on a cruise to Loserville, population: four.

 **Who will sink?**

 **And who will float?**

 **Find out tonight, on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **ISLAND!**

* * *

(Cameras pan out from a tree, a rabbit hole, and from another tree. Slowly but surely, it begins to fly over Chris and over the high 80-foot mountain before diving down)

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

(Ryan is swimming with the fishes before noticing a shark swimming after a fish. The camera pans up out of the water)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(Zack is flexing his muscles on a drifting boat as suddenly an eagle flies by and drops its dropping on his head)

 _You asked me what wanted to be and I now I think the answer is plain to see_

(Nathan is just sitting there listening to music but Naomi comes and surprises him)

 _I wanna be famous_

(This surprise causes Nathan to drop his iPod and a bear runs over and carries it away with Nathan chasing after it, Jennifer stares at this in confusion)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(Velvet and Snake are attempting to row away from a waterfall but they fall anyway)

 _Go pack your bags I already won_

(Noel sits on a log jotting something down and is suddenly grabbed by a grinning Eugene but is hit into the Confessional)

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day_

(Katherine is surprised by this and runs off with a bunch of cats. The camera then pans into the cafeteria where Chef is cooking something for a tied up disgusted Autumn, a crying Michael and a calm Kenny)

 _Cause I wanna be famous_

(Jazz is seen attempting to remove Gold's mask)

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

(Samantha is jogging with Angel through the beach and jump back when they see Omar punching a shark...he smiles sheepishly)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Mist is on the docks waving her wand around. Photoshop makes it seem like she's actually waving around a magic wand)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Heather and Robbie sit awkwardly next to each other as Anna happily ships them two together; a whistling tune begins to play)

(TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND)

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers (Girls)- Anna, Jennifer, Naomi, Samantha, Velvet**

Anna was humming happily as she was writing something in her notepad. She paused, then continued to write.

Velvet was sleeping until she began to struggle in her sleep. It was the giggling coming from Anna.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Jennifer asked, combing her hair.

"Shipping, what does it look like?" Anna giggled. "Do you think Velvet and Ryan would make a good couple?"

Velvet blushed in her sleep when she heard that.

"You're finally shipping opposite genders," Jennifer grinned. "Velvet and Ryan though? Meh. I'm not sure. One's sarcastic, and one's nice."

"I'm not looking for love," Velvet groaned as she stood up. "I'm here to win. And to do that, I cannot get distracted."

"You need to lighten up," Naomi snickered.

"Yeah, love is a beautiful thing!" Anna said.

"Uh huh," Velvet bluntly stared at Anna. Then she looked around. "Where's Samantha?"

* * *

Samantha was running around the camp, wearing her athletic outfit.

* * *

 **Confessional: Doing whatever she's doing. What is running?**

Samantha: I'm considered one of the best in my cross country team. I've come in like fifth and third on the last two races I've done. I'm aiming to get first this time though.

* * *

A sleeping seagulls lays on an intercom. Ahhh. Dreams of fish and whatever seagulls. Nothing coul-

A loud sound caused the seagulls to fall as the voice of Chris erupted.

 **"Alright campers!"** Chris announced. **"Enough beauty sleep! Time to show us what you're made of!"**

* * *

The campers reported to a strange amphitheater that was...suddenly there in the middle of the island.

"Where does Chris get these things we never notice and how?" Robbie asked Snake.

"I have ACID!" Snake covered his mouth and groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Snake on Acid. Make a YouTube video of that!**

Robbie: Ever since Kenny got eliminated I'm kind of hesitant to be around the guys of the team. Zack's like hated by everyone, Snake is weird, and Eugene...is weirder. Kenny was the only guy I could relate to. This sucks!

* * *

Eugene arrived and sat next to his team. He looked different. His hair covered one eye, he had a black visor hat and his clothes were black. He looked tired.

"Um, Eugene?" Zack asked, shivering. "What are you wearing?"

"...Life sucks," Eugene sighed. "Someone kill me please."

Zack stood up and walked up the bleachers, sitting next to Robbie and Snake.

"Was Eugene always...depressed?" Zack asked.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Robbie asked.

Eugene was below, sighing and looking tired.

"Oh...I see," Robbie cringed.

Chris walked up on the stage, grinning.

"Welcome campers, to our brand new, state-of-the-art, deluxe, outdoor amphitheatre," Chris grinned.

"Alright, this next challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest!" Chris grinned.

"Yes!" Heather cheered. "I can finally show off my talent!"

"Nobody cares Heather..." Eugene mumbled. "No matter how much you want them to..."

"I'm sorry Eugene," Heather glared at Eugene. "I didn't realize you were a negative guy. Hmph!"

"Well great, they already got one talented person," Nathan mumbled on the Gopher's side.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers," Chris grinned. "The three that are chosen will represent the team they came from. Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes as long as it's legal."

"Aw," Ryan sighed. "I was planning on doing something with the pistols I brought."

"You brought pistols with you?" Omar asked Ryan.

"Your talent will be judged by former talent scout, DJ BJ rap legend...Grandmaster Chef!" Chris exclaimed. "He will show his approval via, the Chef-O-Meter! The team that loses will send one camper home, tonight. Good luck!"

"Damn, thought Simon Cowell will make a guest appearance," Anna sighed.

"Simon Cowell?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he like sort of hated in the judging industry?"

* * *

Somewhere at Simon Cowell's penthouse.

"These kids are so rude to me," Simon shook his head. "I will file a complaint letter to that Chris McLean."

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Anna, Gold, Jennifer, Naomi, Nathan, Noel, Omar, Ryan, Samantha, Velvet**

"Okay guys, we need talent," Jennifer stood up. "We need three talented people."

"Thanks for repeating the information we already knew," Nathan mumbled. Jennifer frowned at Nathan.

"Anyway, I nominate myself as one of the people to show off my talent," Jennifer said.

"What can you do?" Noel asked.

"Draw," Jennifer said. "Believe me. I will draw a picture of Chef and Chris under 5 minutes."

"Heck, that sounds kinda cool," Ryan chuckled. "I'm game for that."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but who the hell wants to watch a person just draw for five minutes?" Omar asked.

"I agree, it sounds rather dull," Velvet sighed.

"Well does anyone else have anything they would like to share?" Jennifer crossed her arms, frowning.

"I can play the piano," Gold raised his hand. "Too bad this place doesn't have a piano."

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Angel, Autumn, Eugene, Heather, Jazz, Katherine, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

"Robbie, drawing won't work," Jazz told Robbie.

"Darn it," Robbie groaned. "Was really hoping I could show off."

"As much as your drawings are pretty good, I don't think DJ BJ 'Rap Legend' Grandmaster Chef would approve," Autumn chuckled.

"You're right," Robbie sighed.

"Anyone else?" Jazz asked.

"Ooh ooh!" Angel grinned running forward. "I can act! Is that a talent?"

"Not really," Heather said.

"...Can I do the Bass Dance?" Angel asked.

"Gophers will steal our idea, pass," Robbie said. "Who else has a talent?"

"I do!" Zack grinned as he moved his pecs around.

"That's not a talent, that's just disgusting," Autumn shook her head. Zack grinned at her.

"You know you want me," Zack grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional: I see what's happening yeah...**

Autumn: (irritated) Why was Kenny eliminated again?

* * *

Velvet had finished singing for the Screaming Gophers. She looked at her teammates.

"That's something alright," Nathan nodded.

"I think it's good," Ryan grinned.

"You're in I guess," Jennifer shrugged. "Who's next?"

"I will do something," Noel volunteered.

"What can you do?" Jennifer asked.

"...I can do a Turkish belly dance," Noel smirked.

"What the f*ck?" Omar raised an eyebrow.

"Watch and learn my dear team," Noel grinned. Noel suddenly took off his clothing to reveal a belly dance outfit. His alliance members were wide-eyed. The girls were shocked as well, some blushing in embarrassment and some just shocked. Noel put on a Turkish belly dance song and began to dance around.

"What..." Nathan's eye twitched.

"...the..." Velvet blinked.

"...Hell?" Jennifer asked.

* * *

"I can sing," Snake grinned.

"Interesting," Jazz smiled. "Show us."

Snake cleared his throat. With a deep breath he began:

 _"Is this the GORILLA life..._

 _Is this just RABBITS!_

 _Caught in a BLACK DESTRUCTION OF DOOM!_

 _..._

 _No escape from WORDS!"_ Snake stopped singing.

"Yeah, sorry Snake, we don't need a parody," Jazz shook her head. "Your voice was good though."

Snake sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional: How can someone ruin Bohemian Rhapsody? HOW?!**

Snake: (looks up in the air) Damn you Tourettes!

* * *

Heather played a song for the Killer Bass on her guitar. After she finished, her teammates clapped. Heather bowed.

"Not bad," Jazz nodded. "Although I prefer Disney songs, I think you'll score us some points."

"Thanks Jazz," Heather smiled.

"Who's next?" Jazz asked.

Eugene's bored look caught Jazz's eyes.

"Eugene?" Jazz asked. "Do you have a talent?"

"Last I checked, he could sing _and_ dance," Zack said.

"Sign him up!" Robbie grinned.

"Pass," Eugene yawned, moody as heck.

"What, why?" Angel asked, demanding an answer.

"Because what's the point?" Eugene sighed. "So what if we win this challenge, we'll lose the next...and the next...and the next after that. This is a game where only one can remain. We're all about to get eliminated sooner or later. I rather myself get voted off and be done with it."

"Now what is this attitude?" Angel frowned.

"A moody one," Eugene rolled his eyes. "I will be over there..."

Eugene hunched over and walked off.

"That kid creeps me out!" Zack shivered.

* * *

"So we got Velvet's singing, Noel's Turkish belly dance, and Jennifer's five minute artwork of Chef and Chris," Nathan listed. "Who wants to replace one of them?"

Everyone was silent.

"No one, no one at all?" Nathan asked.

"I guess we're all set," Ryan nodded. "Nice!'

"That was easy," Omar nodded. "Now, I'll be at the cabin, where all un-talented people go."

"I'll be minding my own business," Gold said, walking off.

"Actually," Noel spoke up. "I do need you men to help me prepare the lights for the belly dance. We will talk about this privately. I wish to dazzle as much people as possible."

"Oh believe me, you dazzled my vision that's for sure," Omar nodded, following Noel.

Ryan, Gold, and Nathan followed Omar and Noel.

Naomi attempted to follow Nathan.

"Whoa whoa there Naomi," Nathan turned around after noticing her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To help?" Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"You heard Noel," Nathan said. "Only us guys. He wants you girls to be dazzled."

Nathan then walked off. Naomi pondered about this.

* * *

 **Confessional: Naomi finally gets a chance to do something!**

Naomi: I feel like Nathan is hiding something. But what?

* * *

Noel led them all into a secret cave. He got up a rock and smirked at them all.

"The Alliance of Noel is in session for their first alliance meeting," Noel said.

"The Alliance of Noel?" Gold asked. "How about we call ourselves, the Wawanakwa Gangsters?"

"Pass," Noel shook his head. "Anyway. As the leader of our alliance, I would like to say a few words...congratulations on getting chosen by me."

"Chosen?" Nathan asked. "We only got in your alliance because of a card game."

"True," Noel nodded. "But you should be glad. Because all of us are going to make history. By being in the final five!"

"Alright!" Ryan grinned, pumping his fist in the air. Omar, Gold, and Nathan were silent. Ryan put his fist down. "Ah, show the guy some respect. He's trying hard to be a political leader."

"Thank you Ryan," Noel nodded.

"Um question Noel, what's the point of this meeting?" Omar asked.

"The point?" Noel asked. "Clarify."

"You know, why the heck are we meeting?" Omar asked.

"Introductory," Noel said. "Meeting adjourned, begone you!"

"That was waste of time," Gold yawned as he stood up.

* * *

 **Confessional: Time is a tool you put on the wall and wear it around your wrist...**

Noel: This alliance may be harder than I thought. My members happen to act like disobedient children. But like all disobedient children, they can be disciplined...

* * *

"And then suddenly, _**creeeeeeeeaaaaaaaak**_..." Autumn grinned maliciously. "The woman walked inside and then **OUT came a ferocious monster! RAWR!** "

"Um, you call that talent?" Zack asked. "You're just telling scary stories. Anyone can do that!"

"At least it's better than bouncing pecs," Autumn retorted.

"She got you there," Robbie grinned.

"So now what?" Heather asked.

"Katherine hasn't showed us her talent yet," Jazz said.

"Oh I got one already!" Katherine snickered. She held out Felicity the cat.

"You're going to use your cat?" Zack asked. "Like that's going to work."

"Ha!' Katherine stuck her tongue out at Zack. "Guess again! Show them Felicity!"

Felicity meowed and wandered around.

"Give me a high-five!" Katherine grinned at Felicity. The cat raised its paw up and gave her a high-five. "Go scratch Zack!"

"Wait wh-"

Immediately the cat pounced onto Zack and began scratching him.

Autumn laughed.

"That's so in, put her in the show!" Autumn laughed.

"I agree," Jazz chuckled. "Alright then, so we have Heather and Katherine and I think I should be like the last performance. I can sing Disney songs."

"That's fair," Angel grinned. "Sweet! We got everyone!"

"Alright guys, the people who are performing can come practice," Jazz smiled at them. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Naomi spotted Nathan resting by a tree while listening to music.

"Nathan," Naomi smiled. " _Guten tag_..."

"Uh, gluten tog to you to I guess," Nathan replied, not understanding German.

"Silly Nathan," Naomi giggled. " _Guten tag_ means 'good afternoon' in German."

To be honest, I'm not sure. Maybe it does mean 'good afternoon'. You can't trust Google Translate nowadays.

"Oh," Nathan raised an eyebrow. "That's cool actually."

* * *

 **Confessional: Google Translate can't be** **trusted!**

Nathan: Girls don't come to me and just talk to me. I'm like the loner at my school, so you'd think that no one would even notice me here. Well, guess I was wrong. I made friends with a masked dude, got myself into an alliance with only men, and a German girl is currently talking to me. Story of my life.

* * *

"You live where in Canada?" Naomi asked.

"Ontario," Nathan replied. "It's a boring life there actually. Really, really boring."

"What do you do on your free time?" Naomi asked.

"Play games, listen to music, all that boring stuff," Nathan said.

"Sounds very bad," Naomi looked sad.

"Yeah, that's my life," Nathan yawned. "A boring life with a lonely background. All I have by my side is a kitty cat that I got recently."

* * *

 **Confessional: Kitty cat :D**

Naomi: Nathan seems sad. He must be cheered up! _Ich_ _werde Nathan helfen!_

* * *

The six campers that were performing were preparing themselves. Katherine cuddled Felicity. Heather was strumming her guitar. Jazz was practicing her singing voice.

On the Screaming Gophers, Velvet also practiced her singing voice. Jennifer was getting ready as Noel arrived, wearing his Turkish belly dancer clothing.

"What the heck?" Jazz raised an eyebrow at Noel.

"Do you have a problem?" Noel asked Jazz.

"No, not at all..." Jazz blinked, a little speechless.

* * *

 **IT'S THE TDI TALENT** **EXTRAVAGANZA!**

* * *

Chris stood on the middle of the stage, grinning. The Screaming Gophers that weren't performing sat on the left bleachers and the Killer Bass that weren't performing sat on the right.

"Welcome to the first ever, Total Drama Talent Contest," Chris grinned. "Where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers...it's...Jennifer!"

Clapping was heard as Jennifer walked on stage smiling as she pushed a canvas along with her. She took out a pencil and some markers.

"I will now draw a picture of Chris and Chef accurately and precisely under five minutes or less," Jennifer grinned. "Chris, you got a timer?"

"Um yeah," Chris took out a timer. "Five minutes and less, beginning now!"

Jennifer grinned as she spun her pencil around and began to sketch. Nathan looked bored as Anna looked enthusiastic at how the picture will turn out. Gold was interested as well as was Ryan.

The Killer Bass were also interested as well. Except for Eugene that is who merely sighed.

"Two minutes left," Chris read the timer. Jennifer was speedily drawing the picture.

"I think she's going to do it!" Anna giggled.

"I think she's going to fail," Eugene frowned.

"I like this attitude," Autumn grinned.

"One minute Jennifer," Chris grinned. Jennifer quickly placed the finishing touches as Chris noticed the timer go down quickly. Jennifer did finished it off with a signed initial of her name.

"Wow!" Chris grinned. "30 seconds. Now let's see the-...I'm very disappointed in you Jennifer."

"Huh?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You should've been paid working as my personal artist," Chris grinned. The picture revealed itself to be a self-portrait and Chef and Chris. Chef was grinning as well as Chris. "But although I like it, it's up to Chef to decide!"

The Chef-O-Meter cranked it up to 6.

"6 points!" Chris grinned. "Chef. Care to state your reason?"

"I don't look like that," Chef said. "I only gave her six points because she drew it quickly."

Jennifer smiled.

"It's fine, that'll do," Jennifer grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Chef is just jealous he can't even draw.**

Ryan: To be honest, that was amazing. Even I can't draw that first. And I'm good at drawing.

* * *

"First up for the Killer Bass...Jazz!" Chris grinned.

The Killer Bass cheered for Jazz as she appeared with a microphone, Angel's being the loudest. A very familiar piano song began to play. Jazz took a deep breath and began to sing:

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _The kingdom of isolation_

 _And it looks like, I'm the queen_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in;_

 _Heaven knows I tried_

 _Don't let them in_

 _Don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel,_

 _Don't let them know_

 _Well now they know..._

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore..._

Nathan and Gold looked at each other. Omar was enjoying it. Hey, just because he curses at times, does not mean he can't enjoy a Disney song once in a while.

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care_

 _what they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on..._

 _The cold never bothered me anyway..._

Chris grinned at this. Maybe Disney will actually give him some sort of financial payment for this sick advertising excuse.

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _And I'll rise_ _like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _That perfect girl is gone_

 _Here I stand_

 _In the light of the day!_

 _Let the storm rage on..._

 _The cold never bothered me anyway..._

After Jazz finished, she took a bow as everyone clapped. Chris clapped as well.

"You really outdone yourself Jazz," Chris grinned. "Super 'jazzy'...haha."

It got quiet.

"Ignore me," Chris sighed. "Let's see what the Chef-O-Meter has to say."

The Chef-O-Meter showed a zero above Chris.

"Hey!" Chris grinned. "Why a zero?"

"That pun was awful!" Chef yelled.

"Don't Meter me, Meter her!" Chris pointed at Jazz.

The Chef-O-Meter showed a 5.

"Five points!" Chris grinned. "Although this was good for some Disney fans to watch, I don't think Disney itself would like to see this. Oh well. Chef, any reasons why you gave her five points?"

"This songs overrated," Chef called.

"How dare you?!" Jazz frowned. "Let It Go is a masterpiece...maybe I should have sang something from 'Moana' instead."

Chris pushed Jazz off the stage.

"Well, with two acts down and four to go, it's time to head back to the Screaming Gophers and give a call out to...Noel!" Chris grinned as Noel came out wearing his Turkish belly dancer suit.

Some Turkish belly dancing music began to play as Noel began to belly dance.

The Killer Bass were speechless. The Screaming Gophers were speechless. Chris was speechless as Noel danced.

Well, to be honest, Nathan and Gold weren't paying attention. They just listened to the music.

Noel continued to dance. He winked at the girls. Samantha and Velvet couldn't look away.

This dance was like art. It was a four minute dance. And I would give you a link to what the music is, but I don't wanna. Maybe ask me or something.

Anyway, Noel's costume continued to shimmer and gleam at Omar's eyes. He rubbed his eyes in return, groaning. Anna giggled as she began adding more ships to Noel's favor.

Eugene was sighing.

And Autumn was confused as heck. Zack looked disgusted. Robbie looked surprised. Snake chuckled.

Then the music stopped and Noel bowed. The campers awkwardly clapped. Chris awkwardly clapped as well.

"Um, okay, that was something," Chris noted. "Grandmaster Chef? Thoughts?"

The Chef-O-Meter pulled up an 8.

"Eight points?!" Chris blinked. "How did _that_ get eight points?!"

"It's different," Chef shrugged. "I never seen this before."

"Well...okay then," Chris blinked. "A total of 14 points for the Screaming Gophers and 5 points for the Killer Bass. Will the next Bass be able to tie up the score?"

* * *

Backstage, Katherine got ready. She smiled.

"I'm ready," Katherine grinned. Felicity the cat meowed and hopped out of her arms, chasing a rat that was running around. "Felicity no!"

"This can't be good," Heather told Katherine.

"You go first, I'll catch Felicity," Katherine told Heather, who nodded.

* * *

"Give it up for...KAT-huh...what?" Chris stopped as Heather whispered in his ear. "Haha. Just kidding. Give it up for Heather!"

The Killer Bass clapped as Heather arrived with a guitar. She smiled.

"I decided to sing you guys a personal favorite of mine, 'See You Again' by Wiz Khalifa," Heather smiled as she strummed her guitar. She sang as she played.

Nathan was listening to his own music, not caring. In fact, the guys didn't really care. Except Zack who grinned at Heather.

Omar yawned. Gold just crossed his arms. It was hard to tell if he was paying attention with that mask on. Ryan politely paid attention, but his 1% dark side was telling him to just fall asleep.

On the Bass, Robbie and Snake just listened, a bit bored. Eugene yawned.

As for the girls? Angel was bored. The other girls were getting teary eyed at the song. And after Heather finished, the girls applauded.

The boys applauded as well, only lightly.

"Alright," Chris walked over. "That was quite touching. Another advertising excuse but we'll allow it. What does Grandmaster Chef say?"

The Chef-O-Meter showed up 7 points.

"7 points!" Chris grinned. "That puts the Bass with 12 points in total! Gophers are still in the lead, so we'll give it up for Velvet...right after the break!"

* * *

 ***Advertisement Plays...Do do do...get your free Pokemon plushie...do do do...***

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris exclaimed.

"From what?" Nathan asked. "All you did was stand there for two seconds..."

"That joke got old," Chris frowned at Nathan. "Anyway, let's give it up for Velvet!"

Velvet walked over with a microphone. Velvet sighed and began to sing. It was a song that one like me was too lazy to write.

Velvet had a decent singing voice. Not as good as Taylor Swift. But still pretty decent.

Ryan was enjoying it. Gold listened to it. Nathan was still listening to own music. Omar stared at her.

Oh yeah, Zack was grinning at Velvet. Velvet shot back a death glare as she sang.

And after a while, she finished singing. Both teams clapped.

"Decent singing in my opinion, what does Grandmaster Chef have to say?" Chris asked.

The Chef-O-Meter showed a 6.

"Six points, Screaming Gophers final score of 20 points," Chris grinned. "The Killer Bass will need a full nine points if they're going to pull this off."

"Time for the final act of the night..." Chris grinned. "Katherine and her cat, Felicity!"

* * *

Backstage, Katherine panted with a scared look on her face. She looked at Heather who was packing her guitar up.

"Heather!" Katherine panted. "This is awful! Felicity! I don't know where to look for her! What are we going to do?!"

"Felicity is gone?" Heather gasped. "Ugh, crap! If you don't go up, we'll lose!"

"Might I suggest something?" Angel walked towards, having heard their conversation.

* * *

"Change of plans," Chris read. "Apparently the Killer Bass have switched out. Katherine and Felicity with someone else thanks to a...cat crisis...I don't write this."

"I sure hope this works," Katherine gulped.

* * *

 **Confessional: Work work work work work**

Katherine: If we lose, I'm gone. Out. Eliminated! (purrs nervously...yes...she purrs)

* * *

"For the final act of the night, give it up for Eugene!" Chris grinned. Eugene was pushed onto the stage.

Robbie, Snake, and Zack were wide-eyed at this change.

"Now this should be something," Autumn grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Anyone listen to My Chemical Romance?**

Angel: My plan was to have Eugene do the act. If we lost, Eugene goes. If we won, we stay. Win-win.

* * *

Eugene sighed as he stared out the crowd.

"What is life?" Eugene sighed. "Is it a figment of our imagination? Is it a test that we were ordered to do? That's the big question. Life sucks. Yes, everyone knows that. But why do we keep living...if we know life is unfair? I don't know. It's just so aggravating...your parents tell you to get good grades and get rich. That's boring. Everyone wants to do that. Sometimes you're left working in a dump, even if you succeed, because some guy mugged you. Sucks doesn't it? I know the feeling. We all cry. We hate life. So I'm asking you. Why are you still here? You hate life? Just die. Shoot yourself. Why are you living if you hate life? That's your own question that you have to ask yourself. And your own answer. We hate life. I hate life. We all hate life...thank you for those who bothered to listen..."

Eugene sighed. Ryan teared up.

"That poor dude," Ryan shivered. "He speaks the truth!"

Robbie and Snake slowly clapped.

"Well, that was something," Chris blinked. "Grandmaster Chef? Your opinion?"

...

...

...

...

The Chef-O-Meter showed a full nine.

"NINE?!" Chris asked. "HOW?!"

Chef was crying.

"Story of my life!" Chef cried.

"Well, thanks to Chef being a big baby, it's safe to say that the Killer Bass are our winners, in 21 points!" Chris grinned.

"Alright!" Angel laughed.

"Yes!" Jazz cheered.

"Woohoo!" Heather smiled.

"As for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser, and I'll see you at the Bonfire," Chris grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Goes to show, everyone has feelings.**

Eugene: (monotone) Woohoo...we...won. Yay...

Noel: I have this covered. (smirking) Time to eliminate a person who serves no use to our team. Though, apologies will be condoled.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers-** **Anna, Gold, Jennifer, Naomi, Nathan, Noel, Omar, Ryan, Samantha, Velvet**

* * *

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment," Chris grinned as everyone but two campers had marshmallows. "Music, suspense, and stuff only I know."

The one who held marshmallows were as follow: Anna, Gold, Naomi, Nathan, Noel, Omar, Ryan, and Samantha.

They each smiled at the marshmallow they received.

Only Jennifer and Velvet were left. Jennifer looked nervous as did Velvet.

"There is only one marshmallow left on this plate," Chris grinned. "Jennifer, you impressed us all by showing how all of us sucked at drawing a perfect portrait under five minutes."

"Hey!" Ryan groaned. "I can draw anime characters!"

"And Velvet, you taught us how anyone can sing if they put their mind to it," Chris grinned.

"She did?" Nathan asked. Naomi kicked him on the leg.

"It's an equal equal chance, but I can now say, that this marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Velvet," Chris grinned. Velvet sighed in relief. Jennifer looked shocked.

"Ah no!" Anna groaned. Jennifer was a friend to her. Gosh darn it!

"Time to catch the Boat of Losers Jennifer," Chris told her.

"...I know," Jennifer nodded. She smiled. "But hey, at least the world knows about my talent. Kudos to you Chris."

"Haha, thank you," Chris chuckled. "Almost makes me want to cancel tonight's elimination...almost."

Anna hugged Jennifer, she hugged her back. Then she walked down the Dock of Shame. Noel looked at Jennifer walked down as the fourth camper eliminated, and gave a smirk.

* * *

 **Confessional: Noel. What have you done?!**

Noel: Strategy. I couldn't eliminated Anna or Naomi as they didn't act for the team. As for Velvet? She's useful as this team leader, a role that can easily hide my strategic mind. So all in all, it was bye bye Jennifer. I had Nathan convince Naomi and Omar to convince Velvet as well. (chuckles) This game is mine!

* * *

 **Vote Tallies:**

Anna- Noel

Gold- Jennifer

Jennifer- Velvet

Naomi- Jennifer

Nathan- Jennifer

Noel- Jennifer

Omar- Jennifer

Ryan- Jennifer

Samantha- Jennifer

Velvet- Jennifer

* * *

Jennifer- 8

Noel- 1

Velvet- 1

* * *

 **Campers Remaining: (18)**

Angel- **Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns**

Anna- **KeefteAmo**

Autumn- **AudiLion**

Eugene- **3nigm4**

Gold- **GoldEmblem**

Heather- **TotalDramaGirl01**

Jazz- **SideshowJazz**

Katherine- **The Feline Overlord**

Nathan- **Otterplay**

Naomi- **GermanyMadridista4Life**

Noel- **Noel Batsworth**

Omar- **Omakin**

Robbie- **BaconBaka**

Ryan- **RFtheGreat**

Samantha- **GirlPower54**

Snake- **SnakeSaber639**

Velvet- **What'dIMiss**

Zack- **Eternos137**

* * *

 **Elimination:** Jennifer

* * *

 **The Fallen:** Michael, Mist, Kenny, Jennifer

* * *

 **This took longer than expected. But it is still fine. Also, for those who follow Total Drama Supreme, it's currently in the works right now, so do not worry. I have not abandoned it :)**

 **Not-So-Famous to me was like one of the episodes in which the villain shows their true darker colors. And they proceeded get darker over the episodes. As you can see, Noel's alliance is quite powerful. Wonder how it will turn out ;)**

 **Next time: Camping trips!**


	6. Episode 6: The Sucky Outdoors

**Episode 6- The Sucky Outdoors**

* * *

Disclaimer- Here in Total Drama Island, I do not own anything. Chris and Chef are owned by Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All rights reserved to them. As for characters, only Gold belongs to me. The rest belong to Fanfiction writers that I have listed again and again. So here's my disclaimer and enjoy it. I copy and pasted this disclaimer cause I'm too lazy to create a new disclaimer over and over again.

Note- Theories have been circulating and one of them was proven to be true. Congrats on _**Noel Batsworth**_ for that. Anyway, apologies to _**Derpimelt1000** _for eliminating Jennifer. I had no plan for Jennifer but have her be a close friend of Anna, but do not worry. For maybe...

Ahem, said too much. On with the show!

* * *

 **If Hunger Games Didn't Involve Killing People**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island...

A talent contest brought out the talents of six different campers, three from different teams. It was awesome! Both the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass searched around for any sort of talent they could use and Felicity's sudden cat senses almost sent the Killer Bass back to elimination.

Noel revealed his...Turkish belly dance talent and everyone else just sang or did something artful. Weird, I know, but however, Noel managed to use his alliance to convince some of his teammates to vote off Jennifer. Even drawing a portrait of me and Chef under five minutes, just can't save you from the terror that is elimination.

 **Who will be the next one to walk off this crappy dock?**

 **Find out tonight, in the most dramatic Campfire Ceremony ever...on**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **ISLAND!**

* * *

(Cameras pan out from a tree, a rabbit hole, and from another tree. Slowly but surely, it begins to fly over Chris and over the high 80-foot mountain before diving down)

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

(Ryan is swimming with the fishes before noticing a shark swimming after a fish. The camera pans up out of the water)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(Zack is flexing his muscles on a drifting boat as suddenly an eagle flies by and drops its dropping on his head)

 _You asked me what wanted to be and I now I think the answer is plain to see_

(Nathan is just sitting there listening to music but Naomi comes and surprises him)

 _I wanna be famous_

(This surprise causes Nathan to drop his iPod and a bear runs over and carries it away with Nathan chasing after it, Jennifer stares at this in confusion)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(Velvet and Snake are attempting to row away from a waterfall but they fall anyway)

 _Go pack your bags I already won_

(Noel sits on a log jotting something down and is suddenly grabbed by a grinning Eugene but is hit into the Confessional)

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day_

(Katherine is surprised by this and runs off with a bunch of cats. The camera then pans into the cafeteria where Chef is cooking something for a tied up disgusted Autumn, a crying Michael and a calm Kenny)

 _Cause I wanna be famous_

(Jazz is seen attempting to remove Gold's mask)

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

(Samantha is jogging with Angel through the beach and jump back when they see Omar punching a shark...he smiles sheepishly)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Mist is on the docks waving her wand around. Photoshop makes it seem like she's actually waving around a magic wand)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Heather and Robbie sit awkwardly next to each other as Anna happily ships them two together; a whistling tune begins to play)

(TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND)

* * *

The campers were at the Bonfire in the middle of the day. Chris was standing before them, like the host he was. Some of the campers looked quite nervous at what Chris had planned for them.

"Campers," Chris began. "This challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not going to lie to you, some of you may not come back alive."

Some of the campers gasped.

"Just joking," Chris chuckled. "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your campsite in the forest. You just have to find it..."

Chris took out maps and compasses and handed them to both teams.

Omar caught the map and compass for the Screaming Gophers as Zack caught the other map and compass for the Bass.

"Oh, and watch out for bears, lost a couple of interns during pre-production," Chris grinned. "First team back for breakfast, gets invincibility."

He sounded the airhorn.

"Well, off you go!"

"Crap, we're going to see some bears?" Anna shivered.

"Bears are nothing compared to the true monsters in the woods," Autumn smirked at Anna. "... _Werewolves_..."

"She's just messing with you Anna," Velvet told her. "There are no such things as werewolves."

"Or _are_ there?" Autumn smirked.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Anna, Gold, Naomi, Nathan, Noel, Omar, Ryan, Samantha, Velvet**

The Screaming Gophers were being led by Velvet. She held the map as Samantha held the compass.

* * *

 **Confessional: That compass belongs to Captain Jack Sparrow...Savvy?**

Velvet: I consider myself very good at camping. I'm always the one who puts up the tent and cooks the food. I'm special that way. (smiles)

* * *

Naomi walked closer to Nathan.

"The forest," Naomi gulped. "It's unsettling."

"If you're looking for an excuse to latch on to me, you can do so, I don't mind," Nathan shrugged.

Naomi latched onto him and hugged him tightly.

"...Too...tight," Nathan groaned.

Gold and Omar snickered together, grinning at Nathan.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Angel, Autumn, Eugene, Heather, Jazz, Katherine, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

The Killer Bass followed the map. Eugene carried a conch shell with him. Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"Um Eugene?" Robbie asked. "What the heck are you carrying?"

"Shh," Eugene shushed. "The Magic Conch speaks..."

"That one SpongeBob episode?" Robbie grinned. "Nice!"

"Shhhhhh..." Eugene shushed. "What is that Magic Conch? Blueberries are up ahead?"

"Hey look, I found blueberries," Zack grinned.

"THE MAGIC CONCH HAS SPOKEN!" Eugene chanted.

* * *

 **Confessional: ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH!  
**

Zack: I swear. Eugene must have Dissociative Identity Disorder. First he's all bored, next he's energetic, next he sings, next he's depressed, now he's...Spongebob? MAKE UP YOUR MIND!

* * *

"Eugene's like really GAY!" Snake covered his mouth.

Eugene listened to his conch.

"Magic Conch tells me it doesn't like you Snake," Eugene said.

"I DID mean it," Snake groaned and went to a nearby tree and started hitting his head over and over again.

"Ouch," Autumn raised an eyebrow, before grinning. "Your suffering is my amusement."

"Dark," Angel laughed.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers continued to walk.

Samantha groaned.

"This...sucks..." Samantha groaned. "I'm...so...tired..."

"What are you complaining about?" Gold asked. "Aren't you like the Cross Country running pro?"

"I'M TIRED I TELL YOU!" Samantha yelled at Gold. He jumped back a bit.

* * *

 **Confessional: Is she becoming...original Naomi?!  
**

Samantha: Crap! F*CK! This cannot be happening so early in the game...

* * *

"You think what Chris said about bears is true?" Ryan asked.

"Oh please, if there were bears, I'll be the one to wrestle them," Omar assured him. "Believe me, you're all safe."

"Thanks man," Ryan chuckled.

* * *

 **Confessional: They have bears in Brazil?**

Omar: I was totally lying back there. I never wrestled a bear. Hell, I've never wrestled anyone before. So I'm hoping we don't come across a bear or else that'd be pretty bad in my perspective.

* * *

The Killer Bass continued on their little walk.

"Are you sure you're following the map right Heather?" Jazz asked Heather.

"Definitely," Heather nodded. "I have a great sense of direction."

Eugene listened to the Magic Conch.

"The Magic Conch disagrees," Eugene told her.

"Aw come on Eugene, you can't trust the 'Magic Conch'," Zack grinned.

"Actually Zack," Robbie began. "Cartoon logic states that the Magic Conch can be trusted. For example..."

Robbie took the Magic Conch.

"Magic Conch, will Zack trip and fall off a cliff?" Robert asked. "Yes? Whoa watch out Zack!"

"That's the most stupides-" Zack immediately slipped and fell off a cliff. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH..."

"Poor him," Jazz blinked.

"Aw well," Autumn shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He's expendable."

Robbie and Eugene grinned at each other.

"THE MAGIC CONCH HAS SPOKEN!" they cheered.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers made it to the campsite. Materials were placed on the ground which included pots, pans, sleeping bags, and a tent that was neatly folded.

"Where's our ramen noodles?" Anna asked.

"Our what?" Noel asked.

"You know, those Instant Noodles that all you need to do is just boil your noodles into water?" Gold explained.

"Oh," Noel nodded. "I see. Apologies, I was born in Britain."

"That's perfectly fine," Ryan said. "Anyway, speaking about food, guess we're going to have to go hunting. Who's with me?"

"I'll go," Nathan said. "I have nothing better to do so..."

Nathan and Ryan exchanged high-fives and hurried off.

"I'll set up the tent," Velvet smiled. "Samantha? You with me?"

"No," Samantha shook her head.

"Y-"

"I SAID NO!" Samantha yelled. Velvet looked taken aback.

* * *

 **Confessional: No means no Velvet.**

Velvet: What's Samantha's problem? Thought we were friends. Maybe she's having a moody day.

Samantha: Ugh...I have a major bipolar disorder. I just get sudden anger occasionally. I'm trying to treat it. Honest! I am!

* * *

"Are we sure we aren't like lost or anything?" Jazz asked.

"Um..." Heather gulped.

Angel took the map out of her hands to check.

"We should've made a detour in that split path!" Angel groaned.

"Now what?" Autumn asked. "And...why does it feel so...secluded?"

The girls looked around and noticed something.

"Wait, where's Eugene, Snake, Robbie and Katherine?" Jazz asked.

"Oh crap!" Angel groaned. "We separated?! When and how?!"

"Let's go to that detour, maybe they took that route," Heather suggested.

"Agreed," Jazz nodded as they ran back.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers waited for Nathan and Ryan to return. Already, they had made a fire and the tent and were just relaxing.

"I never been camping before," Naomi said. "This is a strange experience for me."

"Never been camping too either," Omar said. "Dad always told me to try out new things. I listen to that...half of the time."

"My mom got me into love," Anna smiled. "She always talks about how she and my dad met and all the adventures they had together."

"My mom and dad are like your average parents," Velvet chuckled. "But my mom's more of a soccer mom and my dad's a coach."

"It's just me and my mom at home," Samantha chuckled. "Dad's always busy, you know?"

"My parents work as lawyers," Noel said. "I'm quite impressed by them actually."

"What about you Gold?" Anna asked. "What are your parents like?"

"Urm..." Gold began to think. "They're...peachy."

* * *

 **Confessional: Peaches! Them furry peaches!**

Gold: I don't like to talk about my parents that much...Hey Mom and Dad, if you're watching this, I'm just acting for the camera.

* * *

Nighttime hit. And Snake and Robbie were watching Katherine climb a tree. Turns out, Felicity was in the tree, meowing.

"I found you fair and square!" Katherine groaned as she climbed. "Get down here this instant Felicity!"

"Katherine, it's taking you too long," Robbie called.

"It's most likely she'll BREAK the CANDIES!" Snake groaned. Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"What candy?" Katherine asked.

"BURRITO what I said," Snake groaned. Katherine completely ignored Snake as Robbie pulled him aside. Eugene was still watching Katherine.

"Snake, I have a question," Robbie said. "Answer this correctly. Do you have Tourettes?"

Snake gulped and nodded.

"Hey man, it's cool, I'm not gonna bully you like that one Lars guy," Robbie said. "Listen, why are you keeping it a secret? I mean, they're gonna find out sooner or later."

"...I hate DONKEY judged," Snake replied.

"Dude, it's fine," Robbie said. "No one's going to judge you."

"How can you BEE so sure?" Snake asked.

"I'm not judging you...am I?" Robbie asked with a smile.

Snake smiled back.

* * *

 **Confessional: You will not bestow my judgement-tah!**

Snake: Robbie and PIGS? (sighs) Yeah, Robbie's a cool GAY! (groans) Robbie's a cool guy. I'm just hoping my BLAH! Tourettes! Doesn't become a ALGEBRA! AW COME ON!

* * *

"Well, we're lost," Autumn groaned as they walked around the night.

"I'm sooooo hungry," Angel's stomach grumbled.

"Did we miss the detour again?" Heather groaned.

"I guess," answered Jazz. "The least we can do now is just hunt for ourselves."

"Blueberries!" Angel cheered as she grabbed some.

"Don't!' Jazz said as she smacked it out of her hands. Angel looked at it and squatted down to pick it up.

"Five second rule!" she grinned. Jazz smacked it out of her hands again.

"Those aren't good berries," Jazz told Angel. "You can get hurt."

"Well excuse me, but my hunger is driving me crazy," Angel groaned. "I can eat anything...ANYTHING!"

"Something tells me we should like...run," Autumn said.

"Oh great," Jazz groaned. "Getting eaten by my cannibalistic friend. Great way to end the season."

"RUNNNNN!" Heather screamed.

* * *

"Finally!" Katherine jumped down, holding Felicity the meowing cat.

"Great, let's catch up with the-" Robbie was interrupted by some screams.

Jazz, Autumn, and Heather were screaming their way and panting.

"Jazz, Autumn, and Heather?" Katherine asked. "Where Angel?"

"Me want food!" Angel ran towards them. "Me want food!"

"Oh, there she is," Katherine smiled. Jazz, Autumn, and Heather immediately ran through the detour that they were supposed to take. Angel stared at Felicity.

"Can I eat her?" Angel asked.

"What?" Katherine gasped. "NO!"

"I know how to solve this," Robbie grinned. "Angel, let's sit down and meditate. You will be eating soon enough."

"Huh?" Angel raised an eyebrow before sitting down.

* * *

 **Confessional: Peace...tranquility...**

Robbie: Cartoons made me the person I am today! And I intend to apply cartoon logic with real life logic. And meditation seems to work a lot of the time in cartoons.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers looked at the night sky as Nathan and Ryan came back with a giant fish.

"Who cares for some sushi?" Ryan grinned.

"Awesome," Velvet grinned. "Nice work guys."

"Aw shucks, Nathan was the one who came up with the idea of actually making a fish net," Ryan chuckled.

"I only suggested it cause I felt really bad seeing you get beat up by fish," Nathan said. "Anyway, who's cooking it?"

"Ooh ooh!" Anna raised her hand frantically. "I will do it!"

"You have experience cooking Anna?" Velvet asked.

"Of course I do!" Anna nodded. "Do you take me to just be some weird shipper girl?"

"Not at all Anna," Gold grinned. "Cook us up!"

"Wait a minute," Noel said. "Where's Samantha?"

"Didn't she want to be left alone in the tent?" Omar asked.

"Big problem, she's not in there," Nathan said, checking the tent.

"She's been eaten by a bear!" Ryan screamed.

"Too early to jump to conclusions Ryan," Velvet told him.

A bear came out of the woods, growling at them. Anna screamed.

"Okay, I believe you now," Velvet told Ryan. "Samantha! NOOOOO!"

* * *

"Think we lost cannibalistic Angel?" Heather asked.

"I think so," Jazz panted.

"I like how we're running into the darker parts of the woods you know?" Autumn grinned. "Like that one story with the Hookman. Or maybe Suicide Forest. Oh boy, the amount of stories I can tell."

"Well, at least we found where we were supposed to be three hours ago," Jazz said. "Wanna set up camp?"

"I don't think the werewolf will like it," Autumn grinned.

"What werewolf?" Jazz asked before coming face-to-face with a hairy beast. "AHHHHHHHHHH! Wait, maybe he's a prince that's been transformed into the beast!"

"I'm not a beast," the 'beast' said. It was Zack, who looked really, really injured. "It's me, Zack."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Autumn, Heather, and Jazz screamed before running off.

"Oh, how funny," Zack frowned.

* * *

"You can do it Omar!" Ryan called. The Screaming Gophers were in a tree, with Omar alone with the bear.

"Why was I chosen again?" Omar groaned.

"You said you could wrestle a bear," Ryan replied. "I believe in you!"

"I don't," Nathan said.

The bear attempted to claw Omar. Omar dodged.

"Why?!" Omar groaned. " _Porquoi_?!"

"Just think about all the ladies you might swoon," Gold yelled below.

Omar did so:

* * *

 _Oh Omar. I saw how you battled that bear!_

 _You're so handsome and brave!_

 _Marry me Omar!_

 _Oh yes! That manliness inside of you..._

 _Rawr..._

* * *

Omar shook his head.

"Yeah...um..." Omar gulped. He jumped at the bear and punched it. "You get Samantha out of your digestive system!"

"Get me out of what?" a voice asked. Samantha blinked at the Gophers in confusion.

"You...weren't eaten?" Omar asked.

"Um...no," Samantha blinked. "I just needed to splash water on myself."

"Oops...sorry Mr. Bear," Omar chuckled nervously as the bear growled. The bear lunged at Samantha after Omar dodged his attempted attack.

Samantha knocked the bear out with one hit.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME BEAR!" Samantha yelled. She cleared her throat. "Ahem. So, is our dinner ready?"

The Screaming Gophers were silent.

* * *

 **Confessional: Whoa there. Calm down now...**

Noel: (whistles) Samantha can punch. Impressive...

* * *

The Killer Bass finally reunited at the campsite.

"What a night," Jazz groaned.

"At least I cured my hunger," Angel smiled. "Thanks Robster!"

"No problemo," Robbie grinned.

"Perhaps we should just sleep early for the night," Zack suggested, groaning at the injuries he had.

Everyone was setting up the tent.

"What, no kisses on my bruises?" Zack asked.

"As if," Heather scoffed.

Zack looked frustrated as Heather continued to work on the tent.

"Eugene, why don't the girls like me?" Zack asked Eugene.

"Let me ask the Magic Conch," Eugene told Zack. "Magic Conch. Why don't the girls like Zack? Oh...oh!"

Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Magic Conch thinks you're nothing but a womanizing creep," Eugene said.

"Who cares what the Magic Conch thinks?" Zack growled.

"Oh what was that Magic Conch?" Eugene asked. "Zack. Magic Conch says, 'F*ck you too you sorry steroid piece of sh*t.'"

"DON'T CALL ME STEROIDS!" Zack growled grabbing the Magic Conch and smashing it to pieces. Eugene gasped.

"MAGIC CONCH!" Eugene cried.

"MAGIC CONCH!" Robbie cried.

"NOOOOOOO!" Robbie and Eugene cried.

The girls and Snake glared at Zack.

"What?" Zack frowned. "The Magic Conch was driving all of you crazy was it not?"

"I liked the idea of a fortune telling conch shell," Angel frowned.

"It's not cool to break other people's things," Heather frowned.

"Yes, keep making yourself a target Zack," Autumn laughed.

Zack growled but then his frustration turned to shock when he looked at Eugene.

"Oh well, I guess this will have to do," Eugene sighed as he pulled out another conch shell.

"How many do you have?" Zack asked, shocked.

"Magic Conch is angry at you for murdering her sister," Eugene glared at Zack. "What's that Magic Conch? Zack's gonna get hit by a branch?"

"What the he-OW!"

Zack got hit by a branch.

"Oh what?" Eugene asked. "Magic Conch also said you'll be attacked by a beaver."

"That's rid-"

A beaver bit Zack on the *ss.

"OW!" Zack groaned.

"THE MAGIC CONCH HAS SPOKEN!" Eugene and Robbie chanted.

* * *

 **Confessional: BOW DOWN TO THE MAGIC CONCH!  
**

Autumn: (laughing) I need me one of those magic conches.

* * *

With the bear unconscious, Omar looked at it.

"Does this mean I tame it as my own?" Omar asked. He petted the bear.

Everyone got to have fish. Gold looked at his and walked off somewhere, carrying the fish. Anna raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged.

Nathan was eating the fish, listening to music on his headphones as Naomi yawned. She laid her head on his shoulder before she blinked her eyes and gasped.

" _Entschuldigung!_ " Naomi gasped. "Sorry!"

"It's fine," Nathan shrugged. "I don't mind a head on my shoulder."

Nathan eyed Gold giving him a thumbs-up. He was grinning behind that mask.

"Anyway want to sing a campfire song?" Ryan asked. "I know a good one."

"Does it contain any mentions of SpongeBob?" Gold asked.

"...Not technically," Ryan chuckled.

"No thank you," Gold said. "We all knew you were going to sing the Campfire Song."

"Was it that obvious?" Ryan asked.

"Hey man, I did find a SpongeBob plushie in your suitcase," Omar shrugged.

"Shhhh," Ryan groaned, blushing in embarrassment. Velvet giggled.

The bear growled and woke up. It roared.

"Oh crap, the bear is awake!" Anna cried.

"I'll give it a p-"

"No, he's mine," Omar told Samantha. He walked over to the bear and petted it on the stomach. "I will name you Shakespeare!"

The bear looked confused. Actually, the bear is now called Shakespeare.

* * *

 **Confessional: Doest or doest not doest.**

Omar: (grinning) Never thought I would get a pet bear! Fear me! Rahahahaha! Ahem. Shakespeare is cool.

* * *

A bear came out of the bushes. It roared.

"Ah crap, another bear?!" Gold cried.

"I got this guys!" Omar said with determination. "Shakespeare! I choose you!"

Shakespeare was confused but he jumped out at the bear.

"Shakespeare!" Omar cried. "Use your scratch attack!"

"...Oh great, Total Drama Presents Pokemon," Nathan rolled his eyes. "This is a blast..."

"So, is he gonna catch em all?" Ryan joked.

* * *

The Killer Bass finished their tent.

"Oh man...I'm beat," Robbie sighed as he laid in the tent.

"Same," Autumn nodded as she laid down as well.

"Make room for the-"

"Nope, you're not sleeping in here!" Heather pointed her finger at Zack.

"Aw come on, why?" Zack groaned.

"One, we don't want you touching our **** and two, you're too big," Angel glared at Zack.

"Eugene?" Zack asked Eugene who was listening to the Magic Conch.

"Magic Conch says 'You'll be attacked by a spider'," Eugene told Zack.

"That's n-OW!" Zack saw a spider on his foot that pounced at his face. He screamed as he ran around, trying to get the spider off of him.

The Bass laughed at Zack.

* * *

The next morning, the Screaming Gophers awoke.

"Whoa...we're alive," Velvet gasped. Shakespeare the bear was sleeping. The other bear had 'fainted'...ur...there was...we'll say it fainted.

"That was a rough night," Omar groaned.

"I was impressed that you tamed a bear," Ryan chuckled. "You sure beat that other bear at its own game. Impressive.":

"I'm surprised I wasn't bitten by mosquitoes," Nathan blinked. "Normally I'm a magnet when it comes to them."

"Maybe because you got Naomi clinging all over you," Gold laughed.

Nathan raised an eyebrow and blushed immediately when he saw Naomi hug Nathan tightly as she slept.

"Um...wakey wakey Naomi?" Nathan asked, blushing furiously.

"If she doesn't wake up, we're carrying her," Noel said. "Come, we must hurry!"

Samantha shook her head and walked up to Naomi. Nathan covered his ears.

"WAKE UP!" Samantha yelled at Naomi. Naomi jolted awake.

"Augh!" Naomi gasped. " _Mist!_ "

"Mist is on the other team," Omar told Naomi. "And she was eliminated a long time ago."

"No no, _mist_ means crap in German," Naomi said.

"Let's go!" Noel yelled.

Omar jumped on Shakespeare.

"Climb on!" Omar grinned. "We're going for a ride! Ride on to freedom Shakespeare!"

Shakespeare roared and ran towards where Omar point, with the other Gophers cringing at the bumpy ride.

* * *

The Killer Bass woke up and were running.

"Come on guys!" Angel cried. "We have to be first!"

"Right behind you Angel!" Jazz grinned. Angel was the fastest of their group. Lucky them.

"Magic Conch says we'll lose!" Eugene told them.

"Not if we GASP there first!" Snake cried.

* * *

The Killer Bass made it there first.

"Yes!" Angel grinned. "We made it here first!"

"Alright!" Robbie grinned.

"Awesome!" Zack grinned before smirking at Eugene. "The Magic Conch is finally wrong."

Eugene didn't look too phased.

"Crap!" Omar groaned as Shakespeare stopped. The members of the Gophers groaned.

"My groin..." Gold groaned as he collapsed.

"We lost!" Samantha groaned. "Damn it!"

"Not so fast Gopherinos..." Chris grinned. "It seems the Bass are missing a fish."

"Wait what?" Autumn asked, confused. "We got Katherine, we got Snake, we got...wait...where's Heather?"

* * *

Heather finally woke up.

"Huh?" Heather gasped. "Where did everyone go?"

* * *

"Alright Killer Bass!" Chris grinned, pointing at them. "After we find Heather, one of your fishy butts is going home! And as for the Gophers...you're taking a trip to the all exclusive...deluxe store!"

"The what?" Nathan asked.

"Who cares, it's a store!" Omar grinned.

The Screaming Gophers cheered.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers stood at their cabins. They each had candy and chips.

"Delicious," Noel smiled. "Canada is great."

"I agree," Naomi nodded with a smile.

Omar fed some chips to Shakespeare the bear.

"You're actually keeping him," Gold muttered, dumbfounded.

"Duh, of course I am," Omar grinned.

"He's not sleeping in my bed, that's for sure," Nathan told Gold.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Angel, Autumn, Eugene, Heather, Jazz, Katherine, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

* * *

It was the Campfire Ceremony.

Angel looked determined, Autumn looked bored, Eugene was listening to the Magic Conch, Heather looked nervous, Jazz frowned, Katherine hugged Felicity, Robbie shivered, Snake gulped as Zack was more nervous than ever.

Chris stood before them with eight marshmallows. He grinned.

"You've all casted your votes," Chris began. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, grab the Boat of Losers, and get the heck out of here! And...you can't come back...EVER..."

"The marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Robbie!" Chris grinned, tossing a marshmallow at him. Robbie grinned.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jazz!" Chris tossed a marshmallow at Jazz.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Angel!" Chris tossed a marshmallow at Angel. Angel and Jazz grinned at each other.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Autumn!" Chris grinned. Autumn caught the marshmallow and grinned.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Snake..." Chris smiled as he tossed a marshmallow to Snake. Snake grinned.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Katherine," Chris smiled as he tossed a marshmallow at Katherine. Felicity caught it and played with it. Katherine giggled.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Eugene..." Chris grinned. Eugene got the marshmallow. Zack and Heather were left. Zack was nervous as was Heather.

"Zack and Heather," Chris said. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening..."

Heather gulped as did Zack.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Magic Conch told me that Heather will be eliminated," Eugene said.

"Eugene!" Chris groaned.

"That's not true," Heather gasped. "Is it?"

"Sadly, it is...thanks...a lot...Eugene," Chris frowned. "You ruined the suspense!"

"THE MAGIC CONCH HAS SPOKEN!" Eugene and Robbie cheered. "THE MAGIC CONCH HAS SPOKEN! ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH!"

Heather looked at the two weirdly. Then she sighed.

"I guess I understand, I really failed you guys haven't I?" Heather asked.

"Yep, we wouldn't be here if you woken up earlier..." Autumn bluntly said.

"And your sense of direction wasn't that good either," Angel said.

"Sorry Heather," Robbie sighed.

"It's cool," Heather sighed. "I wasn't cut out for this show anyway."

* * *

Heather sighed as she was on the Boat of Losers. Her teammates waved goodbye at her.

"I really hope I will come back as a returnee sometime in this season," she muttered as the Boat of Losers claimed her as the fifth person voted off the island. "It could be possible..."

* * *

Zack grinned. He survived another elimination. He smiled.

"Hey Zack," Eugene greeted. "Magic Conch said you'll be attacked by cockroaches on your bed."

"Well then, seeing how the Magic Conch predicted everything, I guess I'll take your bed, capiche?" Zack smirked at Eugene before entering the cabin. He took Eugene's bed and sighed happily. Unfortunately, cockroaches swarmed him.

"WHY?!" Zack groaned. "THIS ISN'T EVEN MY BED!"

"You basically took Eugene's bed, so that makes it yours now, so technically, the cockroaches did attack on you on _your_ bed..." Robbie came over and grinned at Eugene.

"THE MAGIC CONCH HAS SPOKEN!" they chanted. "THE MAGIC CONCH HAS SPOKEN! ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH!"

* * *

 **Vote Tallies:**

Angel- Heather

Autumn- Zack

Eugene- Zack

Heather- Zack

Jazz- Heather

Katherine- Heather

Robbie- Heather

Snake- Heather

Zack- Heather

* * *

Heather- 6

Zack- 3

* * *

 **Campers Remaining: (17)**

Angel- **Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns**

Anna- **KeefteAmo**

Autumn- **AudiLion**

Eugene- **3nigm4**

Gold- **GoldEmblem**

Jazz- **SideshowJazz**

Katherine- **The Feline Overlord**

Nathan- **Otterplay**

Naomi- **GermanyMadridista4Life**

Noel- **Noel Batsworth**

Omar- **Omakin**

Robbie- **BaconBaka**

Ryan- **RFtheGreat**

Samantha- **GirlPower54**

Snake- **SnakeSaber639**

Velvet- **What'dIMiss**

Zack- **Eternos137**

* * *

 **Elimination:** Heather

* * *

 **The Fallen:** Michael, Mist, Kenny, Jennifer, Heather

* * *

 **Noel keeps predicting these** **eliminations XD My gosh. You're too smart for this man. Also, this chapter happens to have the least word count out of all of the other chapters in this fic in case you were wondering.**

 **Anyway, yeah, the Sucky Outdoors was an interesting episode. But it's not a favorite. It's a good episode, but at least the elimination was a bit hard to predict. As for I how interpreted, I still need Zack. So I made the elimination pretty obvious. Do you hate me? I bet you guys do XD**

 **Next time: What's the thing that scares you the most?**


	7. Chapter 7: Phobia Factor

**Episode 7- Phobia Factor**

* * *

Disclaimer- Here in Total Drama Island, I do not own anything. Chris and Chef are owned by Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All rights reserved to them. As for characters, only Gold belongs to me. The rest belong to Fanfiction writers that I have listed again and again. So here's my disclaimer and enjoy it. I copy and pasted this disclaimer cause I'm too lazy to create a new disclaimer over and over again...

Note- Episode 7! Nice! This is where I will go say, that this is **_Omakin_** 's favorite episode. One of them at least. It's also one of my favorite episodes and so this will probably be an interesting one as well. As for Heather's elimination, apologies to _**TotalDramaGirl01**_ for eliminating her, she was a quite...interesting person. Not that interesting, but interesting to write. Average girls do make interesting contestants...

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

 **Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid...**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island...

The campers had to put their survival skills to the test when they had to spend the entire night camping in the woods. Snake revealed his Tourettes Disorder to Robbie after the Killer Bass got separated. Eugene's Magic Conch predicted hilarious downfalls for Zack, and Angel went power hungry over food.

And uh, Omar tamed a bear that tried to attack the Screaming Gophers. Katherine lost Felicity. All hail the Magic Conch. And ultimately, the Killer Bass were on the chopping block, leaving Heather, without a marshmallow.

Yep, challenge was rough alright, but if I had things to say about today's challenge, it's that it'll be even more brutal... Luckily, I do...

 **What fresh horrors have we planned for our campers?**

 **Find out next, on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **ISLAND!**

* * *

(Cameras pan out from a tree, a rabbit hole, and from another tree. Slowly but surely, it begins to fly over Chris and over the high 80-foot mountain before diving down)

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

(Ryan is swimming with the fishes before noticing a shark swimming after a fish. The camera pans up out of the water)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(Zack is flexing his muscles on a drifting boat as suddenly an eagle flies by and drops its dropping on his head)

 _You asked me what wanted to be and I now I think the answer is plain to see_

(Nathan is just sitting there listening to music but Naomi comes and surprises him)

 _I wanna be famous_

(This surprise causes Nathan to drop his iPod and a bear runs over and carries it away with Nathan chasing after it, Jennifer stares at this in confusion)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(Velvet and Snake are attempting to row away from a waterfall but they fall anyway)

 _Go pack your bags I already won_

(Noel sits on a log jotting something down and is suddenly grabbed by a grinning Eugene but is hit into the Confessional)

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day_

(Katherine is surprised by this and runs off with a bunch of cats. The camera then pans into the cafeteria where Chef is cooking something for a tied up disgusted Autumn, a crying Michael and a calm Kenny)

 _Cause I wanna be famous_

(Jazz is seen attempting to remove Gold's mask)

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

(Samantha is jogging with Angel through the beach and jump back when they see Omar punching a shark...he smiles sheepishly)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Mist is on the docks waving her wand around. Photoshop makes it seem like she's actually waving around a magic wand)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Heather and Robbie sit awkwardly next to each other as Anna happily ships them two together; a whistling tune begins to play)

(TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND)

* * *

The Killer Bass sat at the Bonfire, sighing. Three members of their team had been eliminated. Who's next?

"That's three members down," Jazz groaned. "We can't lose another challenge."

"We aren't doing too bad," Katherine said. "We are one camper short, but I think we can still pull off a win."

"And if we don't?" Autumn asked.

"We vote off Zack," Angel grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Autumn grinned.

"I do not concede," Zack frowned. "I say we vote off Eugene next."

"And why is that?" Robbie asked. "Was it because of the cockroaches?"

"He's a freak, a major freak," Zack frowned. "I'm voting him off next time we're here."

"Speaking of RABBITS!" Snake blinked before sighing. "Eugene...where is SHE?"

Snake hit himself in the forehead.

"Don't know," Autumn shrugged.

"Hello Killer Bass!" a cheerful voice greeted the sulking team.

"Oh great, what do _you_ want?" Angel frowned at the cheerful voice. It was Anna. And behind her, was the rest of the Screaming Gophers.

"Chill," Omar told Angel. "We aren't going to taunt you like a bunch of losers."

"We aren't?" Nathan asked. "Ow!"

"Then what the heck are you doing here?" Jazz asked, crossing her arms.

"Maybe they've come to brainwash us!" Robbie exclaimed. Awkward silence and a awkward stare at Robbie. "...What? It's possible."

"We just came to reflect on our time here," Gold explained. "After all, it's only 18 of us left on this island. Perhaps we can talk and learn something about each other?"

"Yeah, I got a question," Zack nodded. "Why do you wear a mask?"

"...Except that, we won't talk about that," Gold crossed his arms.

"I got something better," Autumn grinned. "How about a scary story...about _**clowns**_!"

"NO!" two people cried. Angel and Samantha looked at one another.

"Sorry, I just hate clowns," Samantha twiddled her fingers. "I saw IT. It scared the sh*t out of me."

"I have a way more personal reason as to why I hate clowns," Angel said.

"It's cool," Ryan shrugged at the two of them. "I'm scared of Slenderman."

"Slenderman?" Autumn laughed.

"You're scared of a video-game character who appeared in photoshopped pictures?" Gold asked.

"What if they aren't photoshopped?" Ryan asked, gulping. "What if...he's really real?!"

"You know what's real?" Omar asked. "Fear of blood exams. I hate those so much!"

"What about being GUNNED by wasps?" Snake groaned. "Attacked...that's what I meant to say."

"I absolutely hate bees," Robbie shivered. "Was stung three times growing up."

"That must hurt," Samantha groaned.

"What's your fear Velvet?" Noel asked Velvet.

"What's yours?" Velvet asked Noel.

"...Raisins," Noel said.

"Raisins?!" Zack laughed. "Seriously?!"

"It's a real fear," Noel frowned. "It's so...wrinkly...and looks like...death..."

"Well, since you said your fear, my fear would have to be disappointment," Velvet smiled. "I hate failing. It...makes me feel cold."

"Spiders would have to be my worst fear," Gold said. "I tend to hallucinate when I'm near one."

"Mannequins creep me out," Nathan said. "I swear, I think I saw one move as a kid."

"Nothing scares me," Zack grinned. "Nothing!"

"You sure about that?" Autumn grinned before shaking her head. "What a chicken. Won't even share his own fear."

"That's because I'm fearless," Zack frowned. "What are you afraid of?"

"Barbie Dolls," Autumn yawned. "That's the closest to a fear that I ever had."

"Understandable," Katherine gulped. "I'm scared of vacuum cleaners actually."

"What the heck?!" Zack roared into laughter. "Why and how?!"

"Well, do you know how many times a vacuum cleaner almost killed Felicity?!" Katherine glared at Zack. "39 times!"

"Sucks to be you," Zack grinned. He was immediately kicked in the groin by Angel.

"Sucks to be you too Zack," Angel grinned.

"What's my worst fear?" Jazz asked herself. "The old queen from Snow White. She scared the hell out of me!"

"Oh man, I'm scared of this stalker that used to stalk me all of the time," Anna shivered. "His name was Brad Stalin, and he would occasionally take pictures of me in my sleep."

"For a name like Stalin, I can see why he would be a stalker," Omar crossed his arms.

"Why haven't you F*CKING filed a restraining order," Snake asked, groaning at the curse word his Tourettes placed in.

"I moved away," Anna smiled. "Even better."

"I'm scared of the _weisse frauen_ ," Naomi shivered. "The White Woman."

"Isn't she the woman that committed suicide after drowning her children?" Autumn asked.

"You mean like _La Llorona_?" Gold asked.

"Similar," Autumn nodded.

"Alright Zack, we all gave our fears, now what's yours?" Jazz crossed her arms.

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you?" Zack grinned.

"Mind if I kick him in the balls?" Katherine asked.

Zack groaned as Angel walked towards her. She had already kicked him in the balls.

"Done," Angel grinned.

* * *

The next day, the campers enjoyed some 'fine' dining from our very own Chef Hatchet. A whistle was sent to alert the campers.

"Campers!" Chris grinned. "Your next challenge is a little game I like to call...Phobia Factor! Prepare to face...your worst fears!"

"Worst fears?" Anna asked.

"As in the things that scare us...only worse," Nathan translated to Anna.

"I know what 'worst fear' means Nathan," Anna crossed her arms.

"Our first victim...Autumn!" Chris grinned. "Look who wants to play with you..."

Chris held out a Barbie doll. Chef immediately danced near a wide-eyed Autumn wearing some...Barbie clothes. Omar laughed at Chef. The cook growled as Chris crossed his arms.

"Sing it Chef," Chris frowned. "She won't be scared if you're just crossing your arms and growling."

"Oh believe me, it's already f*cking terrifying," Autumn groaned.

 _"I'm a Barbie girl...in the Barbie world...life in plastic...it's fantastic..."_

"You Chef!" Autumn shivered. "You're terrifying than every Stephen King novel combined!"

"Nathan, wanna hug a mannequin?" Chris asked. "It sure wants to hug you!"

Chris revealed a mannequin stretching its arms out towards Nathan.

* * *

 _"Mannequins creep me out," Nathan said. "I swear, I think I saw one move as a kid."_

* * *

"...I decline," Nathan shivered.

"Why did I not predict this predicament?" Noel pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "We've revealed all our fears to the cameras."

"Hey hey hey!" a voice called. "Did I miss something?!"

Angel and Samantha immediately screamed. Eugene was dressed like a clown, with complete make-up and complete attire.

* * *

 _"Sorry, I just hate clowns," Samantha twiddled her fingers. "I saw IT. It scared the sh*t out of me."_

 _"I have a way more personal reason as to why I hate clowns," Angel said._

* * *

"I didn't even ask Eugene to do that," Chris laughed as Angel and Samantha shivered.

* * *

The first victim was Katherine who stared at a vacuum cleaner. Her team looked at her with confusion as Katherine hugged Felicity.

Chris turned on the vacuum cleaner as Felicity screeched and hurried off. Katherine gasped and chased after Felicity as her team shook their heads.

"And Katherine doesn't score any point for her team," Chris announced.

* * *

Robbie gulped when he saw his challenge. He had to stay in a cage, wearing a beekeeper outfit, with a swarm of bees buzzing around for five minutes.

* * *

 _"I absolutely hate bees," Robbie shivered. "Was stung three times growing up."_

* * *

Robbie gulped. Snake patted him on the back with an assuring smile.

Robbie nodded and soon enough, was shivering in his beekeeper outfit as the clock ticked.

Chris grinned as he looked at the clock and soon enough, Robbie was done.

"Alright!" Robbie grinned.

"1 point for the Killer Bass!" Chris grinned.

* * *

Nathan was locked in a room with mannequins everywhere. He was wide-eyed. This sucked. And the fact that he had to stay for an hour, sucked even more.

* * *

Omar was sitting on a chair, shivering as a random doctor came. Apparently Omar hasn't taken a blood exam in a year, and it's time for his daily check-up anyway. Omar squeamishly cried a bit on the inside when Chris placed him on the pressure of wanting to take the challenge or not.

* * *

Noel looked at his raisins on the plate. He gulped and touched one before looking disgusted.

* * *

 _"...Raisins," Noel said._

 _"Raisins?!" Zack laughed. "Seriously?!"_

 _"It's a real fear," Noel frowned. "It's so...wrinkly...and looks like...death..."_

* * *

"Come on Noel," Samantha said. "You can do it."

Noel gulped and ate one and gagged before continuing to chow down.

And after a while, he was done!

Hooray for Noel!

"And it's a tie between The Screaming Gophers and The Killer Bass with one all!" Chris grinned.

* * *

"Gold, all you gotta do, is pet this tarantula," Chris grinned.

Gold was shivering in fear. A tarantula was still, on a little branch prop for pets.

"I don't think I can do this," Gold shivered. "It's a tarantula!"

"They don't bite Gold!" Anna called.

"You can do it!" Ryan called.

"What a cute spider," Autumn grinned, watching this exposition.

Gold gulped...and touched the spider. The tarantula bared its fang and after Gold touched it, he began to shiver.

"And Gold scores another point for the Gophers!" Chris grinned.

"See, it wasn't that bad Gold," Ryan grinned at Gold, patting him on the back.

Gold screamed. That wasn't Ryan...it was...a mutant spider person!

"Gold?" Ryan asked, in his hallucinated spider form. "Gold?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME SPIDER FREAKS!" Gold cried, running off.

"Aw, he just wants a hug," Anna frowned. "Also, Ryan X Gold is off my list."

* * *

 **Confessional: Spider Freaks, Spider Freaks, does whatever a spider freak does**

Gold: (shivering) There are spiders...everywhere... Help me...

* * *

Omar was breathing and looking away.

"You sure you want to do this?" Velvet asked.

"For the good of the team!" Omar cried. "Even if it's...painful..."

The doctor injected the long tube into Omar's veins and blood started going up.

"F*CK!" Omar cursed, can't handling the pressure.

"It's just a minute, don't worry Omar," Velvet told him.

* * *

Snake gulped. He was in the woods...and he was really confused.

"What the HAMBURGER am I doing here?" Snake asked. Chris was grinning.

"Well Snake, since you're afraid of wasps, we decided to have you spend six hours in a wasp-infested forest," Chris told him. "Haha!"

"What?!" Snake cried. "You're GAY!...I meant crazy."

"Yeah Snake, I don't like to be called gay," Chris frowned as he walked off.

Snake shivered looking around and preparing to defend himself against the wasps.

* * *

"Autumn is now attempting to complete her challenge," Chris monologued. "Watch a really cheesy Barbie movie with barbie dolls beside her and Barbie Chef."

"Call me that one more time and I'll-"

"Your paycheck's in your trailer," Chris frowned. "Deal with it!"

"Movie can't be that bad," Autumn had confidence. The Barbie dolls and Barbie Chef were creepy, but she was still in it to win it...until she saw the movie. A really cheesy, creepy Barbie movie...

"Why did I say that?" Autumn mumbled.

 _"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world, life as plastic, it's fantastic..."_

Chef sang this as Autumn groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Anyone remember that band, Aqua? No?**

Autumn: That wasn't a fear challenge. That was a challenge as to how long I can go without dying of cringe-worthy pain!

* * *

Snake groaned. This sucked. Sitting on one log, with a fear that wasps will suddenly swarm around him and kill him!

"I YUMMY my LESBIAN!" Snake groaned. "Why did I have to be born with Tourettes? This RIGHTEOUS!"

Snake groaned again. But then he saw it...a wasp...sitting there. Snake was wide-eyed.

"Oh SEXUAL TENSION!" Snake jumped up. Another wasp flew past him. And another, and another, and another! Snake shivered as the wasps _glared_ at him.

Snake screamed and ran off.

* * *

 **Confessional: Anyone excited for that new Ant-Man movie with that Wasp chick?**

Snake: (shivering) Okay, so I could've done TYLER...better...but those wasps looked ready to F*CK...sting...can you KILL me?...blame...Blame me...

* * *

Omar panted. The blood test was done. Omar had his arm bandaged and sighed in relief, wiping away a tiny tear that nearly ran down his cheek.

"Thank God that's done," Omar panted.

"You were close to tears," Velvet told Omar. "I felt kind of sympathetic."

"Me?" Omar asked. "Close to tears! Ha! That'll be the day!"

Liar.

"...Right," Velvet crossed her arms.

"Omar scores another point for the Screaming Gophers! Velvet! It's time for your- oh...what's this?" Chris asked, noting something in his pocket. "Huh, it's for you."

Velvet was curious as she noted the piece of paper that was given to her.

"Stanford University?!" Velvet gasped.

She happily opened it and inside was a letter. She screamed in joy.

"Read it," Omar grinned. "You got accepted into a top college!"

Velvet nodded and smiled as she read it.

" _Dear Velvet, it has come to our conclusion that-_ " Velvet's cheery smiled immediately dropped. " _-we will not accept you into our university. You have done something no student have ever done. And that is fail our expectations._ I don't understand. I...failed?"

Velvet looked close to tears.

"And congratulations Velvet for scoring another point for the Screaming Gophers!" Chris grinned.

Velvet stopped looking like she was gonna cry and started to look at Chris in confusion.

"Wait, this was my challenge?' Velvet asked.

"Yep, if you ripped the paper then you would've failed," Chris shrugged.

"Well that's just...a weird fear challenge," Omar said.

"Failing is a weird fear," Chris shrugged. "What comes around goes around."

"I almost became depressed!" Velvet glared at Chris.

"But you didn't," Chris smiled.

"Permission to murder him?" Omar asked.

"Denied," Velvet said.

"Whyyyy?" Omar whined.

"No Chris McLean means no cash prize at the end," Velvet crossed her arms. "As much as I hate to say it...he's valuable."

"Ha!' Chris grinned. "I'm invincible!"

"We can always have the Chef dude replace Chris," Omar suggested.

"You're talking about a guy who can't cook for sh*t," Velvet shook her head.

"...Fine...' Omar crossed his arms.

* * *

 **Confessional: Questioning Chris's authority can get you slaughtered on Wawankwa.**

Omar: What do I think of Chris? Vile. Evil. And all in all, an annoyance...thats all.

* * *

Angel and Samantha were wide-eyed. They hugged each other in fear as they looked at what they saw.

Eugene with his clown costume.

"Okay girls, all you gotta do is hug Euges, the creepy clown that might one day start a clown trend," Chris shivered. "Or a clown cult. But who cares. Just hug him or pee your pants so I can stop picturing bad pictures."

"Did you seriously call him Euges?" Angel asked, blankly.

"I WANT TO KILL YOU CHRIS!" Samantha screamed with a hint of fear in her voice. She blinked and looked at the confused Eugene, Chris, and Angel. "Sorry...too loud."

* * *

 **Confessional: Killing Chris will get you slaughtered on Wawnakwa.**

Samantha: (gulps) Oh no...is it...starting again...oh no...

* * *

Angel hesitantly walked over to Eugene and hugged him.

"You are _not_ allowed to enjoy this," Angel hissed in his ear.

"I'm just a good ole clown, I enjoy making people happy!" Eugene smiled...that creepy smile. "Your balloons are as big as my balloons."

" _Excuse_ me?!" Angel frowned at Eugene before slapping him across the face.

"Ayup!" Eugene groaned. "That hurt!"

Samantha watched this happen and shuffled her way to Eugene before giving him a light hug.

"Hug hug..." Samantha gave a squeamish look.

"And that's one point for both Angel and Samantha!" Chris exclaimed.

"Alright!" Samantha whooped. "So Angel, wanna tell me why you're afraid of clowns? Angel? Angel?"

Angel had walked off.

* * *

 **Confessional: Don't leave her hanging!**

Angel: Clowns. Ugh. They are the worst...

* * *

Nathan exited the room he was in and shuddered.

"Awful..." Nathan shuddered. He couldn't take it anymore after a full half an hour. So as such, no point.

He headed towards the beach and saw Gold cradling in fear.

"Hey Gold, how are...you?" Nathan asked Gold.

"Spiders...spiders...so many spiders..." Gold shivered.

"Okay..." Nathan left the beach, awkwardly.

* * *

 **Confessional: Arachnophobia! Much like a future Ethiopia! Whooooaaaa!**

Nathan: (silent...then crosses his arms) Not gonna ask.

* * *

Anna looked at the tall box before her and raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Um...what am I looking at?" Anna asked.

"A box," Chris shrugged.

"Yeah but what's in the box?" Anna asked.

Chris pressed the button and immediately this teenager with black long hair, a scar across his left lips and a sinister grin chuckled menacingly. Brad Stalin.

"No!" Anna cried.

"Oh yes..." the teenager smacked his lips. "Come back to papa, Anna baby!"

Anna scooted back as Chris blinked.

"Yeah...I don't feel like explaining this one," Chris said. "Just hug the guy and you can be over with this..."

Anna already left.

"Okay, point rejection," Chris shuddered. Immediately the teenager followed. And we can all safely assume it's Brad, the stalker.

"Anna, my dear honey!" Brad called. "Let me stick my-"

"Edit that out!" Chris screamed. "Edit that out! Edit that out!"

* * *

Naomi looked at the white lady that floated amongst the beach near Gold. Immediately she tensed.

"Gold!" Naomi cried. "You're gon-"

"It's a Spider Lady!" Gold screamed as he ran off. He was still hallucinating.

"Nevermind..." Naomi blinked.

An intern marched over with some flashcards.

"Hello, Naomi..." the intern read. "Your challenge...is to...hug...this white lady. If you...do hug this white lady...you get a point...and... Chris has terrible handwriting!"

Naomi gulped. She understood her challenge.

"...I..." Naomi envisioned the white lady floating around as a demon with sharp teeth. "Eep! I can't do it!"

"And you forfeit the point German lady," the intern told Naomi. "Now get a move on so I can go back to chasing the octopus that got away."

Naomi blinked then sighed.

* * *

Ryan looked around the forest. His challenge was to search for eight pages without getting caught by Slenderman. And what a B.S. challenge it was!

"Why eight pages?!" Ryan complained. "Why couldn't it have been one?!"

A shuffling noise was heard. Ryan tensed.

...

...

...

...

It was a squirrel. Ryan sighed. More shuffling noise. Ryan tensed again.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It was a deer. Ryan sighed. _More_ shuffling noise. Ryan tensed.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It was a bear. Ryan sighed...wait why did he sigh? It's a f*c-...oh wait. It was just Shakespeare. Ryan sighed. **_More_** shuffling noise. Ryan tensed...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It was Brad. Ryan sighed. Then he looked at Brad.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked.

"No time, I'm gonna take Anna home by force!" Brad pounded his fist as he hurried off.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. _**More**_ shuffling noise. Ryan tensed...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A flash of bright light came and some kid in this red suit with a lightning symbol looked around.

"Shoot...I f*cked up the timeline again!" the kid frowned.

"Barry Allen?" Ryan asked.

The kid looked at Ryan. He squinted his eyes...

"No... ** _I'M BATMAN_**!" he grinned before showing his bat mask.

Ryan was speechless as the kid zoomed off.

"Uh..." Ryan blinked.

Oh look more sh-...oh hello Slenderman. Ryan looked at him.

"I've seen some pretty weird crap lately," Ryan told him. "What are you gonna do?"

Slenderman touched Ryan and walked off.

"And Ryan loses the point for his team!" Chris's voice came through the intercom. Ryan sighed.

* * *

Chef had collapsed of exhaustion. Autumn had fallen asleep. The movie had long ended as Chris arrived with Jazz.

"As you can see, Autumn scored you a point," Chris told Jazz. "Now will you?"

"...Bring it on," Jazz said with a determined smile.

* * *

Jazz was frozen in fear as she watched an hour clip of the old queen from Snow White.

"...So...cold..." she shivered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Let'ssss...make some iccceee...**

Jazz: When I was young, I watched Snow White. Everything was going great when convenient timing ended up getting the movie buffering. And guess what it start buffering on? An image of those big round eyes of the old queen...so...scary...

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Anna screamed.

"But our love is to _die_ for!" Brad grinned.

"Just go away!" Anna screamed.

Brad grinned as he ran closer to her and...BANG!

Brad was knocked on the head with a log.

...

"Die you spider!" Gold cried. "You should be extinct!"

"Gold!" Anna gasped in relief. "Am I glad to-"

"Back away Spider Girl...you ain't gonna suck my blood!" Gold pointed his log at Anna.

Anna blinked and then moved towards Gold. She hugged him.

Now before you awe and stuff...

Gold regained his senses.

"Huh, where am I?" Gold asked. "Why do I have a log my hand? Who is that? And why is Anna hugging me?...Oh crap, was it...ah...nevermind."

"Thank you Gold," Anna gave a smile.

"...What did I do?" Gold asked.

Anna looked at Gold.

* * *

 **Confessional: Goldanna Havana.**

Gold: Huh...still kinda confused on what happened? All I remember was fear challenge and spiders...Ohhhhhh. Spiders.

Anna: Gold saved me from Brad. I owe him one. (Smiles...is that it? Anna, you're kinda disappointing the fans here)

* * *

Zack crossed his arms with a smug look.

Chris came over with a smug look.

"Why are you looking so smug?" Zack asked, confused. "I never said my fear."

"Oh, but thanks to technology and careful examination of last episode...I beg to differ..." Chris smirked. "We know what you're scared of...

...

...

...

...

...

Flashback time!

* * *

 _Episode 5: Not Quite Famous..._

 _"Now what is this attitude?" Angel frowned._

 _"A moody one," Eugene rolled his eyes. (Remember, this was when he was emo) "I'll be over there..."_

 _Eugene hunched over and walked off._

 _"That kid creeps me out!" Zack shivered._

* * *

Zack was wide-eyed. The campers that finished their challenges walked over to watch

"Emos!" Chris grinned. "Which is why I took the liberty to have this intern be emo for the day by showing him a bunch of sad dog videos and naming him Clive...because I can."

'Clive' frowned.

"...Hug me..." 'Clive' said. "Chris told me that I have to."

Zack shivered.

"Zack's scared of some depressed kid?" Angel asked before laughing. "Shameful. They're just people. Just like us!"

"Zack is narcisstic," Omar crossed his arms grinning. "What did ya expect?"

Zack looked at Clive.

"Tell ya what," Chris grinned. "You see, your team is down a member so and Eugene never revealed his fear, so to make it fair, your challenge will be worth two points...don't screw this up!"

Zack shivered before looking determined. He walked over and hugged the emo.

"Ughggh," Zack shivered. "I hate you so much McLean!"

Chris laughed.

"Two points for the Bass!" Chris exclaimed.

"So what now?" Nathan asked. "We're tied up according to mathematics."

"I guess that brings us to-"

"I finished my challenge," Jazz ran over. The clips of the old queen put quite a cold effect on her, but she still completed it.

"And that means the Killer Bass win!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes!" Snake grinned.

"WOOOHOOO!" Robbie cheered.

"Aw nuts," Nathan groaned.

Noel frowned as did Omar.

* * *

 **Confessional: Chipmunks love nuts!**

Noel: Tonight's vote will be quite...the predicament. It is knowledgeable that I should vote for the ones that failed to complete their challenge...and that would mean Nathan, Ryan, Anna, and Naomi. (Smirks) Which then leaves four different decisions...

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Anna, Gold, Naomi, Nathan, Noel, Omar, Ryan, Samantha, Velvet**

* * *

Elimination ceremony. And it has already begun.

Noel, Omar, Samantha, Velvet got marshmallows...plus Gold who just received a marshmallow of safety.

Now left? Anna, Naomi, Nathan, and Ryan...

Anna looked nervous.

Naomi looked equally nervous as well.

Nathan looked bored.

And Ryan stared at the marshmallows.

"You four failed to complete your challenges. And as such, its not a surprise you four are here in this situation right now. The next marshmallow goes to..." Chris began. "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nathan!" Chris exclaimed. Nathan smiled and walked up to grab the marshmallow. "Also receiving a marshmallow...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Anna!" Chris grinned. Anna sighed in relief and headed up to claim her marshmallow. Ryan and Naomi left. "Well, you two left..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame..." Chris said. "And you can't come back...ever..."

...

...

...

...

...

"And now..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The marshmallow of the night goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ryan," Chris said, tossing Ryan the marshmallow. Ryan sighed in relief. Nathan looked beyond shocked as Naomi looked shocked herself.

"Wait what?" Nathan asked, surprised. "Naomi got the boot?"

"Yep she did," Chris nodded. "We got seven votes for her and one vote for Anna. The last one went to Ryan."

"What?!" Ryan cried. "Why me?!"

"And why me?!" Anna cried.

"I had no idea who to vote for!" Nathan frowned. "H-..."

Nathan realized something. He looked at Noel, Omar, Gold, and Ryan. Specifically Noel.

"Ah..." Naomi sighed. " _Es hat Spaß gemacht_..."

"See ya Naomi," Velvet frowned.

"I did ship you with someone..." Anna pouted.

Naomi smiled at her teammates.

"You go get them all," Naomi smiled. Especially at Nathan, who looked broken...a little. He dared not show it.

* * *

 **Confessional: And there goes who Germany was rooting for...**

Noel: (smirking) Yes, I eliminated Naomi. It was a simple choice really. Nathan and Ryan are still valuable as my alliance members. If I got rid of them too early, the others would get suspicious about my true goal. I couldn't let that happen. Then it came down to Naomi and Anna. But Naomi was distracting Nathan lately and I couldn't have that. That's why, she had to go. _Adieu_...

Ryan: I felt bad voting for Naomi. I mean, Noel told me not to tell Nathan cause it would hurt him and such, but right now, I have guilt all over me. Nathan looked totally crushed!

Nathan: (silent) Noel didn't tell me the plan to vote off Naomi. Why didn't he tell me?! I could've told him otherwise! Ugh! Why do I feel so angry?!

* * *

Naomi boarded the Boat of Losers and sighed. Then a bright light emerged as the white floating lady from earlier smiled at her.

Naomi sank back in fear as the lady suddenly howled a loud banshee screech.

Naomi screamed.

Good special effects! Good special effects! Encore encore!

* * *

 **Vote Tallies:**

Anna- Naomi

Gold- Naomi

Naomi- Ryan

Nathan- Anna

Noel- Naomi

Omar- Naomi

Ryan- Naomi

Samantha- Naomi

Velvet- Naomi

* * *

Naomi- 7

Anna- 1

Ryan- 1

* * *

 **Campers Remaining: (16)**

Angel- **Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns**

Anna- **KeefteAmo**

Autumn- **AudiLion**

Eugene- **3nigm4**

Gold- **GoldEmblem**

Jazz- **SideshowJazz**

Katherine- **The Feline Overlord**

Nathan- **Otterplay**

Noel- **Noel Batsworth**

Omar- **Omakin**

Robbie- **BaconBaka**

Ryan- **RFtheGreat**

Samantha- **GirlPower54**

Snake- **SnakeSaber639**

Velvet- **What'dIMiss**

Zack- **Eternos137**

* * *

 **Elimination:** Naomi

* * *

 **The Fallen:** Michael, Mist, Kenny, Jennifer, Heather, Naomi

* * *

 **It's back baby! It's back! Now before I get to the goodies, I have an announcement. I have created another universe of my collections of stories. My first universe was the Supreme Universe, this is the Forum Universe, next universe is the Viewer's Choice Universe where each season is a different theme with different casts of characters. Currently, the first season will be a war theme and so far, I have introduced some beta designs of my characters. My brother drew the main designs cause he's better. The first season is called Boom Boom Revolution so check it out on DeviantArt!**

 **Now, I bet it was kind of a shocker that Naomi got eliminated. So if it was, I did my job. I have nothing more to say cause it might spoil stuff. As for Phobia Factor itself...I always thought it to be one of my favorite episodes. But writing it? Kinda tough with Writer's Block and all. Eh.**

 **Next time: Canoes...**


	8. Chapter 8: Up The Creek

**Episode 8- Up The Creek**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama. Never have, never will. All rights belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network. Characters are based off of my forum friends and I put myself in it cause I can. Now you may proceed.

Note- And now Episode 8. Just a quick message to you viewers, I have submitted this story to a type of topic called Multi-Chapter Sunday that has me updating every week, so you can expect a chapter weekly. This topic is part of a writing competition forum that I have joined and anyone can join really, but it's for the interests of fellow writers. It's called Total Drama: The Writing Era Forum, so feel free to check it out!...wait, here's link for those interested..well, half a link:

forum/Total-Drama-The-Writing-Era/207724/

And about Naomi's elimination, apologies to _GermanyMadridista4Life_ for eliminating her. She was really interesting to write for...oh and apologies to _Otterplay_ for wanting him and her be shipped together. But I'm a prick and I can do whatever I want. Nyehehehe.

Ahem...on with the show!

* * *

 **This Episode's Got A _Bone_ To Pick With Ya**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island...

The competitors were forced to conquer their deepest, darkest, fears. Not all of them succeeded, but other surprised their teams and faced their fear head-on. In a shocking twist, Naomi let the Gophers down when she was forced to play ghost-to-ghost with the woman in white. Haha! And it was good-bye Naomi...

Once again, Noel and his little alliance of whatever it is called, managed to control the votes, but now that Naomi is gone and Nathan is broken, will the alliance be broken?

Find out today, on...

TOTAL

DRAMA

ISLAND!

* * *

(Cameras pan out from a tree, a rabbit hole, and from another tree. Slowly but surely, it begins to fly over Chris and over the high 80-foot mountain before diving down)

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

(Ryan is swimming with the fishes before noticing a shark swimming after a fish. The camera pans up out of the water)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(Zack is flexing his muscles on a drifting boat as suddenly an eagle flies by and drops its dropping on his head)

 _You asked me what wanted to be and I now I think the answer is plain to see_

(Nathan is just sitting there listening to music but Naomi comes and surprises him)

 _I wanna be famous_

(This surprise causes Nathan to drop his iPod and a bear runs over and carries it away with Nathan chasing after it, Jennifer stares at this in confusion)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(Velvet and Snake are attempting to row away from a waterfall but they fall anyway)

 _Go pack your bags I already won_

(Noel sits on a log jotting something down and is suddenly grabbed by a grinning Eugene but is hit into the Confessional)

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day_

(Katherine is surprised by this and runs off with a bunch of cats. The camera then pans into the cafeteria where Chef is cooking something for a tied up disgusted Autumn, a crying Michael and a calm Kenny)

 _Cause I wanna be famous_

(Jazz is seen attempting to remove Gold's mask)

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

(Samantha is jogging with Angel through the beach and jump back when they see Omar punching a shark...he smiles sheepishly)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Mist is on the docks waving her wand around. Photoshop makes it seem like she's actually waving around a magic wand)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Heather and Robbie sit awkwardly next to each other as Anna happily ships them two together; a whistling tune begins to play)

(TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND)

* * *

The episode started out rather differently. Both the Bass and the Gophers were standing, looking at Chris.

"...Bass...Gophers," Chris began. "Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience...a canoe trip."

Chris turned to reveal six canoes. Three canoes for the Bass. Three canoes for the Gophers.

"You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake..." Chris grinned before turning around and changing his voice to a dark voice. "...to _**Booooooney**_... _ **Isssssland**_..."

"...What's with the voice?" Omar asked, crossing his arms.

"When you get there," Chris continued, ignoring Omar. "You must _portage_ your canoes to the other side of the island, which, is a two hour hike through treacherous mountains and dense jungles."

"Two hours?" Katherine whined.

"Treacherous mountains?" Noel asked.

"Portage?" Angel asked.

"CANOES?!" Samantha screamed happily. She blinked and smiled sheepishly. "...I like canoes..."

"What's a portage?" Nathan asked.

"When you carry a boat or canoe on foot," Noel told Nathan. Nathan gave a glare back at Noel, who raised an eyebrow at this.

"When you arrive at the other end of the island," Chris continued. "You'll have to build a rescue fire that will be judged by _me_. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach will win invincibility...MOVE CAMPERS MOVE!"

The campers then ran with excitement or forced smiles.

"Wait!" Chris called. "One more thing I should mention...Legend has it...if you take _anything_ off the island...you'll be cursed... **forever**..."

Random thunder effect.

Everyone looked up as Angel laughed.

"That's awesome!" Angel laughed.

"You said it!" Autumn grinned.

The two shared a high-five as everyone stared at the two blankly.

"Now, get in your canoes and let's have some fun," Chris grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional: F is for friends. U is for u. N is for Nywhere. Great job Spongebob. Messing up literacy.**

Nathan: Chris said to pick a paddle partner...but I know who I'm not sharing with... _Noel_. The dude didn't even tell me we were gonna vote for Naomi so as such, I voted for Anna. Grah! He got Naomi eliminated!...And I _don't_ know why I care!

Noel: Hmm...Nathan still seems rather...upset. I'll give him time. He must certainly understand that _I_ have the power to get him off the island.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Anna, Gold, Nathan, Noel, Omar, Ryan, Samantha, Velvet**

"Yo Nathan," Gold called over. "You and me?"

Nathan looked at Gold. He shrugged.

"Eh, why the hell not?" Nathan shrugged bitterly.

Ryan looked at Nathan and Gold and decided to join them. After all, he saw how hurt Nathan was. It was time to apologize for hurting him.

"May I join?" Ryan asked.

"Go ahead, free country," Nathan rolled his eyes. "Maybe a little...too free."

Ryan and Gold shared a glance at each other.

* * *

 **Confessional: Nothing is free! Don't be ridiculous!**

Ryan: Damn. I messed up badly! Nathan probably wants me dead now! He probably wants me, Gold, Omar, and Noel in a kabob!...(stands up straight) Can you blame me for overreacting? I hurt Nathan emotionally!

Gold: To be honest, I go with the flow. Noel told me to vote Naomi and so I did. I just didn't realize that Nathan had a thing for her. I mean, the way he was hurt, ouch. That can really put a guy through a mood swing.

* * *

Anna, Samantha, and Velvet began pushing their canoe. Well, only Velvet was.

"This is...really heavy," Velvet groaned. "Can I get some help here?"

"YOU WANT HELP?!" Samantha cried. "I'll give you help!"

Samantha kicked the canoe and it fell near to shore water. Samantha blinked then gasped. Anna and Velvet looked at her.

"Um...you okay Samantha?" Anna asked.

"Okay?" Samantha shivered. "Yeah yeah, I totally fine. Totally! Totally!"

She hopped into the canoe as Anna and Velvet shared a glance with each other.

* * *

 **Confessional: Like Totally Spies!**

Velvet: Samantha seems to be getting weirder and weirder. I wonder why?

Samantha: (shivers)

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Angel, Autumn, Eugene, Jazz, Katherine, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

Zack walked down the steps when suddenly...

"Heeeeeeey Zacky," Eugene grinned, shirtless and pantless.

"WHAT THE F-"

"Ah ha ha," Eugene covered Zack's mouth. "You and me are gonna be canoe buddies so we can...get busy on that canoe...you feel me?"

"No, I do-"

"Shhhhh..." Eugene smirked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Eugene X Zack?**

Zack: (shivering) Why do these things happen to me?! Why can't it happen to...to...to Omar or something?!

(A knock can be heard)

Everyone except Eugene: Because we don't like you!

Eugene: But I do! (hops on Zack's lap)

Zack: (screams)

* * *

As Zack and Eugene began to have se- I mean...have 'fun' on the boat...even though Zack didn't look like he was having fun...

Angel sat in the boat with Jazz and Katherine.

"Alright!' Angel grinned. "It's you and Catwoman!"

"I love Catwoman!" Katherine giggled. "Do you know why?"

"Because she's a cat?" Jazz asked.

"Cat _lady_ ," Katherine corrected. "But yeah."

"And I assume Jazz likes mice," Angel smirked.

"How'd you know?" Jazz blinked.

"You're a Disney fan, Disney mascot Mickey Mouse, all in all, mice," Angel smiled.

"Makes sense," Jazz sighed in relief. "Thought you were psychic or something."

"...Am I?" Angel smirked at Jazz.

* * *

"Hey Autumn!" Robbie called. Snake was helping him push the canoe.

"Hello Robbie," Autumn rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just want to ask if you would wanna like canoe with us?" Robbie asked.

"It's the only canoe left so I don't see why you even bothered to invite me," Autumn rolled her eyes. "Waste of words."

"Oh...okay," Robbie blinked.

"He was just trying to be EVIL," Snake blinked before sighing.

"And what's up with you?" Autumn asked Snake. "You've just shouting out random stuff ever since you've arrived on the island."

"Well I have SUDOKU!" Snake groaned after saying that and-

"Not another word," Autumn sat in the canoe.

* * *

 **Confessional: Who doesn't like sudoku?**

Robbie: Autumn seemed kinda...moody today. I wonder why?

Autumn: I get nightmares about my life. And nightmares just make me moody...I answered that question just for the sake of it.

* * *

Chris grinned as the campers got into their canoes.

He cocked the starter pistol.

"On your marks...

...

...

...

...

...

...

get set

...

...

...

GO!" Chris shot the pistol.

Everyone immediately began paddling as suddenly Chris began to feel weird about something.

"Hey Chef, do you get that feeling that you might've done something horribly wrong?" Chris asked.

"I get that feeling everyday when serving slop to these kids," Chef said.

* * *

A plane was in the water.

"Well folks, it looks like something punctured the plane engine..." the flight captain said. "We're gonna need to wait a while for some tow boats to come..."

In conclusion, Chris shot the plane engine.

Accidentally.

So no suing.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers (Canoe #2)- Gold, Nathan, Ryan**

Nathan sat in the front, paddling, silent, and bitter.

Gold sat in the middle, paddling and unsure.

Ryan sat in the back, paddling and looking guilty.

"Psst Gold...Nathan seems really...mad..." Ryan whispered to Gold.

"Ya think?" Gold whispered back.

"Well...what do you think we should do?' Ryan asked.

"How about explain why the hell you didn't tell me you were gonna vote off Naomi last night?" Nathan asked. "I could've convinced you otherwise."

"That's the reason why Noel told us not to tell you," Gold told Nathan. "He said Naomi was distracting the alliance."

Nathan's own bitterness grew deeper.

"So what, are we like some sort of Suicide Squad?" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"He passed on that name," Ryan told Nathan.

"I meant as in ah nevermind..." Nathan groaned.

Gold and Ryan glances at each other.

"He's really pissed..." Ryan whispered.

"I have ears you know..." Nathan frowned. "Oh and another thing too. Tell Noel, that I'm out of the alliance!"

Nathan paddled harder as Gold and Ryan widened their eyes in shock. Gold you can't really tell cause...mask.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers (Canoe #1)- Noel, Omar**

"Omar, I have been thinking," Noel said.

"You're gonna come out of the closet?" Omar grinned.

Noel blankly stared at him.

"...Nevermind," Noel looked straight ahead.

"Come on dude, it was joke!" Omar whined.

* * *

 **Confessional: That joke expired long ago.**

Noel: What I was gonna say? Well, Nathan most likely won't want to be back in the alliance, as such, he has to go. Given his...teenager phase, he won't be useful to challenges anyway. (Smirks) And after Nathan, I'm thinking of booting off Omar. He kind of annoys me.

Omar: Noel needs to relax and take a joke. I was kidding about that closet thing (crosses his arms)

* * *

 **Killer Bass (Canoe #3)- Autumn, Robbie, Snake**

Autumn, Robbie, and Snake were silent as they paddled.

After a few minutes later, Robbie broke the silence.

"So, Autumn, do you like cartoons?" Robbie asked.

"Depends on the cartoon," Autumn said.

"I like all kind of cartoons, Spongebob, Fairly Oddparents, Pokemon...but now those cartoons have gone to sh*t," Robbie sighed.

"Your tastes are too colorful, Danny Phantom, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Invader ZIM, those are good cartoons," Autumn nodded, looking at the water.

"Why do you like those?" Robbie asked, curious.

"Danny Phantom had ghosts taking over the world, Courage the Cowardly had lots of scary scenes, and Invader ZIM has an alien acting as a bug-eyed weirdo..." Autumn chuckled darkly.

"Ah...I should've realized," Robbie chuckled.

"I also like this one Japanese cartoon..." Autumn said.

"Dragon Ball?" Robbie asked.

"Ew no," Autumn shook her head before grinning. "Popee the Performer."

"...Never heard of it," Robbie blinked.

"It's interesting, you have circus animals that end up killing each other at the end in the most creepiest ways possible," Autumn grinned.

"Oh, like Happy Tree Friends!" Robbie grinned.

"I said creepy, not childish," Autumn said.

"Happy BIRTHDAY Friends isn't GHOULISH!" Snake blinked. He groaned to himself.

"Happy _Tree_ Friends," Autumn shook her head.

"Sorry..." Snake looked down.

* * *

 **Confessional: If Autumn, Winter, and Summer are names...why isn't Spring a name?**

Snake: Okay, what's Autumn's F*CKING problem? I didn't do anything to her FACE. Is my Tourettes really making people...HAPPY?...angry?

Robbie: Autumn doesn't seem to like Snake. I wonder why. She hasn't shown this distaste before.

Autumn: I'm not enjoying Snakes company. Something about the guy just really wants me to punch him in the face.

* * *

 **Killer Bass (Canoe #2)- Eugene, Zack**

Eugene grinned as he hugged Zack. Zack was frowning and crying.

He wanted _girls_ to like him, not this weirdo.

Gee...it was like the author himself didn't like Zack.

"Can you get off me..." Zack groaned.

"But I don't wanna," Eugene smiled. "I just laying back on your d-"

"Okay okay!" Zack pushed Eugene off the canoe. "I will not be paired up with a dude! I will be paired up with a chick! And that chick will fall for me!"

"It won't work," Angel shook her head. "You're no Harvey."

"I can't see you being with anyone," Katherine spoke from behind Angel.

"You're a Gaston, only no one likes you and worships you," Jazz told Zack.

"FYI, pushing Eugene off?" Autumn asked Zack, paddling by with Robbie and Snake. "Not cool."

Zack groaned as Eugene climbed back into the canoe.

"I still love you..." Eugene grinned.

Zack's eye twitched.

"Hey guys, is it just me, or did fog just come in all of a sudden," Ryan asked.

"No sh*t Sherlock," Omar rolled his eyes.

"Don't take that tone with him Watson," Noel said as he continued to paddle.

Soon...a lightning strike. And a giant rock structure shapes like a skull was visible.

"Oh sh*t," Omar was wide-eyed.

"Awesome..." Autumn smiled happily.

"Sick," Gold smirked underneath his mask.

"You guys are weird," Jazz told Gold and Autumn.

And later...?

A wail alerted the contestants slash campers.

"...Is this legal?" Anna asked.

"Let's just get this over with," Samantha quickly carried her canoe with the help of Velvet.

* * *

And so the campers each raced each other as they carried the canoes. Ryan looked around and gulped. Eyes. Darkness.

"FASTER!" Samantha cried.

"We're going as fast as we can," Velvet groaned.

"There's so many creepy things here!" Ryan cried.

"That's why I like it," Autumn grinned as Robbie and Snake gained speed and began to lead.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-we gotta g-g-go after them!" Samantha shivered.

"Weren't you the one shouting at us to go faster?" Velvet raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Confessional: With the sting of the whip...on my shoulders...**

Samantha: (sighs) Okay okay. I admit it. I have a bipolar disorder. It started ever since the fear challenge. I guess my fear kickstarted again...I don't know how it works. The reason why I began yelling then turning soft is merely an affect. Nothing more than just a couple of mood swings.

* * *

As the Killer Bass hurried to go past the Screaming Gophers, immediately, both teams were separated by a fallen tree.

"What the?" Gold raised an eyebrow under his mask.

Rustling came from the bushes.

"Are we gonna see some bears?" Nathan rolled his eyes. "Like Omar having a pet bear wasn't enough."

"You don't get to make fun of Shakespeare!" Omar declared.

"Well looks like Shakespeare made friends with Pablo Picasso and Vincent Van Gogh," Gold noted under his mask, noting giant beavers with tusks.

"Woolly...BEAVERS!" Velvet screamed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Not the Raging Beavers? Okay.**

Velvet: I thought the Woolly Beavers were extinct. What the heck are they doing here?

Chris: The Woolly Beavers settled right here in the indigenous area of Boney Island centuries and decades ago. Climate change ruined their source of food, and in Boney Island, it was peaceful since humans never bothered to step foot on the island...till now. (chuckles)

* * *

 **Killer Bass-** **Angel, Autumn, Eugene, Jazz, Katherine, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

"Hey, we lost the other team!" Angel grinned.

"That either means we're in first...or we're in last..." Jazz noted.

"Question...why is Eugene missing his pants and shirt?" Katherine asked.

"Another question, why didn't anyone ask that earlier?" Autumn asked.

"I-" Zack was about to speak.

"No one cares what you have to say Zack," Autumn told Zack as Zack frowned.

"It's okay Zack... _I_ want to _hear_ what _you_ have to say," Eugene winked at Zack.

"Eugene..." Zack continued to run while holding his canoe.

" _Yeessssss_?" Eugene fluttered his eyes at Zack.

"Go to Hell..." Zack frowned.

Eugene gasped.

"You're right..." Eugene gave a flirtatious smirk. "I'll bring you there with me so you can see me dance with the Devil's-"

"Okay okay...stop right there," Robbie shuddered. "Your sexuality needs to be questioned. Who even wants to dance with the Devil's-"

A screech could be heard.

And the screech can be noted thanks to the area they were in.

"Since when did the giant bird's nests get here?" Jazz whimpered.

"Goody!" Angel grinned. "We can eat and cook eggs!"

"Not goody," Snake shook his head. "These CARDS...things...might not even be birds..."

Heads of Pterodactyls popped out of the nests as Snake groaned.

"I F*CKING hate being correct..." Snake sighed.

The Pterodactyls hissed and screeched and soon the Killer Bass ran the other direction, all carrying the canoes over their heads.

* * *

 **Confessional: The Terror-dactyl! Get it? Huh? Huh?**

Jazz: Last I checked, dinosaurs were extinct. What the heck are these pterodactyls doing on this island?

Chris: Canadian Prehistoric Goose. They call Boney Island home and they eat meat. Not much to say about them besides, they are really vicious.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Anna, Gold, Nathan, Noel, Omar, Ryan, Samantha, Velvet**

The Gophers were still running from a Gopher's jealous cousin, Beavers.

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do?!" Samantha screamed, terrified for her life.

"Ask Omar the Bear Tamer," Nathan rolled his eyes as he carried the canoe. "If he can tame bears, he can tame carnivorous beavers."

"Good idea!" Omar grinned as he let go of the canoe and stood in front of the woolly beavers. They stopped and growled at him. "Fight me..."

His teammates stopped to watch.

* * *

 **Confessional: My friend would've told them to ditch Omar...but as for me? I didn't make them ditch Omar cause I'm nice. Or am I?**

Omar: (bruised) ...So woolly beavers know how to box...good to know.

* * *

Screeching and screaming could be heard as the Killer Bass carried the canoes, trying to escape the clutches of giant prehistoric birds. Omar had his eyes widened as he saw this. He was bruised by ravage woolly beavers. Something that doesn't happen often.

As the Killer Bass ran past the Screaming Gophers, the Pterodactyls stopped and hissed at the Beavers. The Beavers hissed back.

And now...WWE, Beaver vs. Pterodactyl, but because I don't know much about WWE and Angel might kill me if I am to mess up the basic facts, none of you will see it.

"Let's go Omar," Ryan told Omar as he carried the canoe with Nathan and Gold.

Velvet and Anna helped Samantha carry there's and followed the trio. Noel and Omar were behind them.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Angel, Autumn, Eugene, Jazz, Katherine, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

The Killer Bass ran the other direction. Autumn looked back and frowned.

"Um guys, hate to break it to ya, but the giant Hitchcock birds are long gone," Autumn said.

"But running is good for you!' Angel grinned.

"Not when we're running into last place," Zack frowned before grinning. "But because you're so hot, I'll forgive you."

"You already have," Angel smiled at Zack.

"Huh?" Zack asked, having a sinking feeling...

...

Literally.

"Are you...growing taller?" Zack was wide-eyed. "Awesome! I always wanted to make people grow muscles and grow taller and have them have superpowers! Even the innocent little girls!"

"What are you talking about?" Autumn asked. "You're sinking in quicksand."

"Wait what?!" Zack was wide-eyed.

"I'll come save you sweetie!" Eugene dived into the quicksand with Zack. Zack was wide-eyed.

"NO!" Zack gasped. "Anything but this! I won't die...with this...this _thing_!"

"You will die with me," Eugene hugged Zack as he giggled. "We will be a married couple! Teeheheee."

"HELP!" Zack gulped. "HELP! HALP! HALP!"

"I don't know, hearing you scream for help is actually kinda hilarious," Autumn leaned back on a tree.

"Isn't that going too far, letting someone you hate slowly die?" Robbie asked, concerned.

Autumn looked at her teammates. Angel looked pretty happy, Snake disapproved, Jazz was worried, Katherine looked at Autumn, and Robbie was scared. Two people were gonna die.

"...Ugh, fine," Autumn sighed.

She grabbed a rope from out of nowhere and tossed it in the quicksand pit.

Zack quickly grabbed it as Eugene touched...some place that...

...

 **/Totally censored because reasons and I can lose my paycheck for this/**

Zack and Eugene were now out of the quicksand pit.

"Where'd you get the rope?" Zack asked.

"What rope?" Autumn asked Zack.

Zack saw that it was a snake. He screamed.

"Hey look, it's Snake...ha, get it?" Robbie nudged Snake, grinning. Snake gave him a frown.

"...Not funny SH*THEAD," Snake covered his mouth.

"How rude Snake," Angel shook her head grinning. "But with all this gone...let's go before the other team gets to the beach first!"

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Anna, Gold, Nathan, Noel, Omar, Ryan, Samantha, Velvet**

Too late.

The Gophers made it.

"Alright everyone, chop chop," Noel clapped his hands. "We must find the proper resources to make a signal fire."

"First off, does anyone know how to make a signal fire?" Omar asked.

"...I can do it," Velvet bit her lips. "But I will need help..."

"Fire away what you need Velvet," Anna smiled at Velvet.

"Give me sticks and stones," Velvet said.

"Isn't that a little too basic?" Omar asked.

"Trust me," Velvet gave a smile.

"Ah...what is this?" Anna gasped. "Do I ship...Omar and Velvet?!"

"What the heck?!" Omar turned to Anna, flustered. "No way! Me and Velvet? Pfft, yeah right. I bet even Velvet disagrees to this!"

"...I like someone else," Velvet said bluntly.

"That was blunt," Omar groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sorry y'all. Omar and Velvet won't be a couple.**

Omar: I never had a love life. Back home, the girls seem to annoy me. I'm not popular or anything but when I want to do something, they expect me to do something else. And I hate it...so hearing Anna pair me up with Velvet? I didn't expect it.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Angel, Autumn, Eugene, Jazz, Katherine, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

"Eugene...get off of me..." Zack twitched.

"Aww...but why?" Eugene asked. He was **/my gosh! Eugene you dirty boy! What are you doing? Censored! Censored! Ceeeensooored!/**

"Grr..." Zack growled.

"You're cute when you growl," Eugene smiled. "How about a good...ol...k-"

"That is it!" Zack grabbed Eugene and threw him to the ground. "Leave me alone you weirdo!"

Eugene gasped.

"But...baby...sweetie..." Eugene gasped.

"No, no baby and sweetie!" Zack frowned. "I was never your baby and sweetie and I never will be!"

Eugene looked close to tears.

"...so...you're breaking up with me?" Eugene asked.

"WE WERE NEVER DATING YOU TWIT!" Zack cried. "Gah!"

Zack stormed as Eugene gasped and began to sniffle.

"Oof," Snake winced.

"That was interesting...now let's do the same thing but instead of heating up Zack, heat up the damn fire signal," Autumn crossed her arms.

"I have no idea how to do that," Angel shrugged. "Or do I?"

She made a face.

"Angel, for the sake of humanity, don't make that face," Katherine shivered.

"Why not?" Angel asked.

"It scares me," Katherine shivered as she stood behind Jazz.

"Aw, don't be such a scaredy cat," Angel grinned at Katherine.

Irony.

"We are F*CKING lagging behind," Snake said before hitting himself in the head. "Let's just do what Angel YELLS and just get this over with..."

"OKAY!" Angel saluted as she headed off.

* * *

A mysterious figure (haha! I bet you forgot this guy!) carried sticks for the Screaming Gophers and eyed someone on the ground...a tiki doll...

* * *

 _"If you take anything off the island...you'll be cursed... **forever** ," a flashback Chris said._

* * *

The figure grinned as they took the tiki doll.

* * *

Zack was frowning as he laid back on a rock.

"Zack, sweetie?" a voice asked Zack. Zack groaned. Eugene. "I know you're angry. But please tell me...do you love me?"

Zack looked at Eugene. He took a deep breath...blushed...

...

...

...

"NO...I...DO...NOT..." Zack gritted his teeth. Zack pushed Eugene down and stormed off. That damn Eugene! How he angered Zack so...

* * *

Robbie was grabbing sticks as he saw Autumn just sitting around.

He smiled to himself.

"Hey Autumn!" Robbie grinned. "Care to join?"

Autumn looked at Robbie.

"Meh, sure thing," Autumn shrugged. "Got nothing better to do anyway."

Robbie smiled at Autumn as Autumn just looked at the sticks on the ground.

"So...we just grab these and toss it on the ground?" Autumn asked.

"Angel wanted us to gather sticks," Robbie told Autumn.

"Hm," Autumn nodded. "So why'd you call me to join, aren't you friends with that Snake guy?"

"Yeah," Robbie nodded before looking at Autumn. "I've been noticing how you don't seem to like him. Why is that?"

"He's weird," Autumn shook his head.

"Uh huh," Robbie said, unconvinced. "I ask again, why don't you like Snake?"

"That isn't your business," Autumn shook her head. "But I ask you, why are you friends with him?"

"Why?" Robbie asked. "Well...he...um..."

His answer would lead up to Snake's secret being revealed...but surely he could trust Autumn right?

"...Don't tell anyone..." Robbie told Autumn, who just looked at him. "...But Snake has Tourettes Syndrome."

"Why are you telling me that?' Autumn asked. "I knew that since day one."

"Wait...what?" Robbie raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't say anything because..."

"Why would I say anything?" Autumn asked, before grabbing some sticks and leaving. Robbie frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Autumn is a Kyoko Kirigiri.**

Robbie: Something's up with Autumn. As a valued cartoon fan, believe me when I say, I will find out what is wrong and make it right! It happens in every show...except when a show gets canceled. Then that summons the angry young children who just love the show that was canceled.

Autumn: Let's just say...I'm not into people with some mental disorder...

* * *

Noel struck a flame with a smile. The sticks and stones. They may break your bones, but when it comes to fires, it can melt snow cones.

"Wonderful," Noel smirked.

"We're gonna be in first place!' Anna grinned, cheering.

Angel saw this while holding something. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no you don't..." Angel said as she dropped what she held onto the stack of branches.

And KABOOOOM!

The fire lit up enormously. The Killer Bass were covered in ashes.

"Angel...you could've warned us that it was gonna happen like that..." Jazz blinked.

"No time to do so..." Angel shrugged.

"We have our fire-building winners!" Chris grinned in that helicopter he drove. "A point...for the Bass!"

"Well, all is forgiven," Jazz smiled at Angel. "We won the challenge!'

She hugged Angel in glee.

"Aw shucks," Angel grinned.

* * *

The figure from before placed the tiki doll in the Killer Bass's canoe as all that celebration happened. They later went to join their team members.

* * *

And soon after that, the team sat in their canoes.

"Paddle you guys!" Samantha cried, noting the Killer Bass already beginning to paddle.

"Aye aye captain Sam!" Anna saluted as she paddled faster.

"I hate paddling!" Nathan groaned. "I hate it so much!"

They were paddling too hard.

The Killer Bass were still ahead...Chris was ahead, grinning.

"We're almost there!" Jazz cried.

"Yahoo!" Angel grinned as Robbie was getting tired.

And at that moment...

CHOMP!

A shark scratched the canoes...and now they were sinking.

"Wait what?!" Zack cried. "How the hell does this happen?"

"What are we gonna do-"

"The Screaming Gophers, are the winners!" Chris grinned, pointing towards the Screaming Gophers who quickly made it to land. Nathan was tired as the other members cheered.

"Damn it, I really wanted to do the Bass Dance!" Angel groaned.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Angel, Autumn, Eugene, Jazz, Katherine, Robbie, Snake, Zack**

"And now, the always anxiety-inducing...Marshmallow Ceremony," Chris grinned, twirling his plate around. "When I call your name, please grab a marshmallow...Jazz."

Jazz ran over and grabbed a marshmallow, smiling.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Autumn," Chris grinned as Autumn walked up to grab a marshmallow. "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Robbie!"

Robbie grinned as he went to get a marshmallow.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Angel!" Chris grinned as Angel ran over as well. "Also safe...Katherine!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Eugene..." Chris smiled. Eugene skipped and winked at Zack.

Snake and Zack were left. Both were nervous. Snake was chattering his teeth and twitching, Zack was sweating profusely.

"One last marshmallow, the person who doesn't get this marshmallow, will walk off the Dock of Shame, and take a ride on the Boat of Losers," Chris grinned, creating tension. "Who's it gonna be?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Snake," Chris grinned. Zack was out. Autumn smirked...in fact, the girls of the team were happily relieved.

Zack groaned.

"Damn it," Zack frowned. "Who voted for me?"

Everyone but Eugene raised their hands.

"You guys too?" Zack couldn't believe Robbie and Snake voted for him.

"No offense, but you yelling at Eugene wasn't really...fun to watch," Robbie frowned.

"I F*CKING agree," Snake nodded in agreement, not even bothered to be embarrassed by his Tourettes.

Zack sighed.

"Does anyone care that I'm leaving?" Zack asked.

"See ya Zack!' Angel waved, probably mockingly.

"Whatever, bye," Autumn shrugged.

"Wow, your team doesn't seem to like you that much Zack," Chris told Zack. Zack frowned.

"I do!" Eugene cried as he ran up to Chris. "Chris! If my Zacky Wacky is leaving, then I'm leaving too!"

"Wait, Eugene?" Katherine gasped. "Are you..."

"Quitting?" Eugene asked. "Haha! Yes I am! My poor sweetie bear will need a comforting arm to cry on! I will volunteer to be that arm."

"What?" Zack gasped. "No...no no no no no no no no...Chris, you can't-"

"Hey, if he wants to quit, then yeah, he's eliminated also," Chris shrugged.

"WOOHOO!" Eugene grinned as he winked at Zack. "So...wanna make out?"

"...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zack screamed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Why does this remind me of...something? Hmmmm...**

Autumn: Did I feel bad for Zack? Meh, kind of, but that guy had a narcissistic mind of wanting to have all the ladies. So then again, no. Guess he got what he deserved. (shrugs)

* * *

 **Vote Tallies:**

Angel- Zack

Autumn- Zack

Eugene- Snake

Jazz- Zack

Katherine- Zack

Robbie- Zack

Snake- Zack

Zack- Snake

* * *

Zack- 6

Snake- 2

* * *

 **Campers Remaining: (14)**

Angel- **Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns**

Anna- **KeefteAmo**

Autumn- **AudiLion**

Gold- **GoldEmblem**

Jazz- **SideshowJazz**

Katherine- **The Feline Overlord**

Nathan- **Otterplay**

Noel- **Noel Batsworth**

Omar- **Omakin**

Robbie- **BaconBaka**

Ryan- **RFtheGreat**

Samantha- **GirlPower54**

Snake- **SnakeSaber639**

Velvet- **What'dIMiss**

* * *

 **Elimination: Zack, Eugene**

* * *

 **The Fallen:** Michael, Mist, Kenny, Jennifer, Heather, Naomi, Zack, Eugene

* * *

 **Double elimination. How about that eh? But anyway...**

 **Up the Creek was one of the more interesting episodes. You have a separate island based off of Skull Island from King Kong and just all in all, great Cody moments. Cody helping Gwen and Trent get together was actually a happy moment for me since I saw one of my favorite competitors actually doing something nice for his dream girl...unlike Sierra who...gives her crush foot massages and paralyzes her crush. Yeah, I don't really like Sierra.**

 **Next time: It's to hunt...or to be hunted.**


End file.
